Bearquarter's Toy Story 3
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: 19-year old Trent's heading off to college with his friends, Geoff, Owen, DJ and Brody, and The toys are mistakenly delivered to a day-care center instead of the attic right before Trent leaves for college, and it's up to Sherman and Penny to convince the other toys that they weren't abandoned and find a new home.
1. Prologue: As the Years Go By

**Bearquarter 2008 Presents**

 **A Mitchell Movie Productions Fanmake**

 **Bearquarter's Toy Story 3**

 _ **Let's start with an adventure created by Trent's imagination, shall we?**_

 _It seemed like a peaceful day in the Arizona Deserts, but then, a train was racing, and then, the roof of one of the train's carts exploded, and out of it, came Gumball Watterson and his henches, Sheen, Sid the Snitch, Carl, 2 PS118 5th grade students, stealing bags of money. But then a whip stopped them in their tracks._

 _Then, a cowboy like figure approached Gumball, he then placed his foot on Gumball, pinning him. The cowboy was none other than Sherman Peabody, wearing a cowboy hat._

 _"Well, well, look who's here." Wolfgang then said._

 _"You've got a date with Justice, Gumball Watterson." Sherman said, angrily._

 _"Too bad, Sheriff Sherman Peabody, I'm a married man." Gumball then said, then, his wife, Dani Phantom, appeared, shocking Sherman._

 _"Dani Phantom?!" Sherman exclaimed, Dani started to blast ecto energy at Sherman, prompting the boy to jump and dodge every attack possible, jumping from train roof to train roof, until they landed on the caboose. Dani smiled evilly as she threw another ecto blast at our hero, knocking him off, the villians then checked if he was out of their sight._

 _However, to their surprise, they were being persuited the PS118 4th graders along with Libby, Kid Ford, Carl Wheezer, Penny, Mason and Mabel, who were riding on horses, and Sherman was riding on Gompers' back, with Cindy Vortex._

 _"I think you dropped something, Mister Gumball." Cindy exclaimed, smirking._

 _"Oh, great, it's you guys." Gumball then said, sarcastically._

 _"You've reached the end of the road, give it up, Gumball!" Sherman said, demandingly._

 _"Yeah! You're surrounded!" Arnold then said._

 _"I always wanted my friends to go out with a bang!" Edmund then said, giving out an evil grin as he takes out a remote detonator. He presses it._

 _Up ahead is a huge trestle bridge that spans a canyon...that has dynamite loaded in the middle. To the heroes' horror, the whole thing explodes, leaving the whole thing a huge wreck._

 _"Oh no!" Cindy and Penny exclaim in horror._

 _"The orphans," Sherman exclaimed, worried. The train has more than money on board: there are orphans, and worse, they're in danger!_

 _"You're a ruthless monster, Edmund." Helga angrily said._

 _"Sticks and bones! Now as much as I hate to leave, our ride is here." Wolfgang taunted._

 _Sure enough, a honking noise is heard as a red Chevy Silverado pulls alongside the train, being driven by three certain eds.  
_  
 _"Hello, my name is ED!" Ed then shouted as he was in the driver's seat._

 _"Shut up, Ed." Eddy said, agitated by Ed's idiotic behavior._

 _The rest of the criminals escape the train and jump into the Silverado._

 _"Okay, Gompers! Ride like the wind!" Sherman then said, determined to defeat his arch enemy._

 _"Hold him steady!" Penny advised Cindy. Sherman stood on the horse, and then, as soon as they got close to the main engine, Sherman jumped in, and pulled the brakes on it, but no matter what, it would seem as if his fate was sealed. The train fell off the rails, and Sherman winced, but then, he felt a force push him up. Something was saving the train from falling, something was pushing it into the sky. Sherman, Penny and the others saw someone, and it was a certain boy genius!_

 _"Glad I could catch the train!" Jimmy Neutron said, flying in the air, using his strength to carry the train._

 _"Now to catch some crooks!" Sherman said._

 _"Gotta blast!" Jimmy shouted, as he further flew._

 _Meanwhile, in the Grand Canyon, the crooks were making their get away, excited about all the loot they stole, then, Edd noticed something in the sky._

 _"What in heavens?" Edd then said, then he yelped as he saw Jimmy Neutron fly through the air, blasting a laser at the Silverado, slicing it into 2 halves, causing the crooks to tumble into a pileup._

 _Sherman and the heroes surrounded the crooks._

 _"Face it, you're surrounded. Reach for the sky." Sherman then said._

 _"You can't stop me and the guys, Pea-brain! As long as I have my sponge with a built in forcefield!" Gumball then said, whistling._

 _Gumball whistles loudly, and springing down the canyon walls with his coils crackling, was Spongebob! He then lands on the ground, circling the gang of criminals and bites his own leg, creating a energy bubble._

 _"And you've forgotten one thing: I brought my Nightfury, who eats forcefield sponges!" Sherman then said. Then, Cindy yodeled, resulting in an earthquake to occur. Cracks forms in the ground before it bursts open, resulting in a huge nightfury, Toothless, to come out roaring._

 _He leans towards Gumball, about to capture him. Victory at last for the good guys once again!_

 _But then a shadow covers everyone, making Toothless stop what he's doing. An intense hum is heard, everyone looks to see a huge Burger-shaped spaceship hovering above them. Everyone in the area instantly knew who is flying that ship at once._

 _"Evil Doctor Burgerkong!" Jimmy exclaims in shock and anger._

 _Sure enough, on the bridge of the spaceship, Gene Belcher AKA: Dr. Burgerkong, wearing his usual costume, laughs evilly while snarling, "That's Mr. Evil Burgerkong to you, boy genius!"_

 _With that, Evil Burgerkong quickly press a button, causing beam to get the crooks beamed aboard on the spaceship. Once that's done, the villain flip opens a switch which is labeled 'Death by Monkeys'. The evil burger wearing villain smirks as he press the button._

 _The ship's belly opens as a yellow barrel came out of it. As the heroes watch, the weapon hits the ground and explodes into a mushroom cloud...of crazed Monkeys! Our heroes quickly make a fun for it with Toothless roaring before the red monkeys took the big guy down. Worst yet, our heroes didn't go too far as the Monkeys overtook them and pinned the gang to the ground._

 _Time for the villains to end it; the nose of the spaceship rotates and opens, revealing a giant laser powering up. Edmund, inside the bridge, laughs as he reaches for a button that is marked with skull and crossbones._

 _Cindy turns away with her eyes shut while Edmund laughs evilly some more. Jimmy turns away with the evil crook's finger right on the trigger. Sherman and Mabel grimace._

 ** _Back to reality_**

It turns out that Trent is just playing with his toys in yet another imaginative story. And Trent wasn't alone, he was playing with his friends, Geoff, Brody, Owen, and Scott.

"Quick, Jimmy, shoot at my glasses!" Trent said, as Sherman.

"But it will kill you, Sherman!" Geoff then said, as Jimmy.

"Just do it!"

Trent pressed the laser button on Jimmy's watch, and the light blinked, and Trent made noises that seemed as if a laser ricocheted at the ship. Then, Trent whacked the ship, pouring out the "crooks".

The boys laugh playfully. They are having a great time!

Just then, Trent's mother, opens a door while holding a camera. The boy jumps around while making noises with his room now looking like a set from Sherman and Penny's show complete with a trestle bridge made out of Legos, a barrels of monkeys, and more.

"You're going to jail for good, Gumball!" Trent/Sherman exclaim to Gumball sternly. The boy, of course, spots his mom with the camera, making him frown while exclaiming in his real voice, "Mom!"

"No, no, keep playing; just pretend that I am not here." Trent's mom said. Trent shrugged it off and continued to play with his toys and friends.

Trent's Dad then peeks into the camcorder while asking puzzled, "Does the red light means it's going?" The tape soon glitch a bit.

 ** _You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_**

The camcorder is now showing Amy and Samey's birthday party. The birthday girls sit in a chair, wearing a party while eating cake. Her friends, Geoff, Brody, an Owen meanwhile are stuffing cake in their mouth while Trent was holding Sherman, his favorite toy since Kindergarten.

Trent's mom then said, "Come on, boys, say 'Happy Birthday' to the twins."

"Happhy Brffday!" Brody spoke, with his mouth full of cake.

"Oh, charming."

Trent holds Sherman to the camera, while speaking as the toy, "Happy Birthday!"

In Trent's room, the camera recorder pencils a line above her son's head on the door frame. The boy steps away and smiles eagerly. He is getting big, isn't he?

 ** _When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed_**

We now see the camera showing Trent holding Sherman against the door frame, marking a line above his head as if measuring the toy too. There are more lines and labels for all of the toys that the boy cares above, including two for 'Spongebob' and 'SpongeBob's rear end'.

In the front yard, Trent laughs as he gave Sherman and Penny a piggyback ride, courtesy of himself.

 ** _You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_**

Trent is now seen holding Jimmy towards the camera, shooting out a "laser" from his watch.

"Those crummy Aliens stole our parents! Time to show em what we're made of!" Jimmy's voice box exclaimed, loud and clear.

"All right, then, Jimmy!" Trent/Sherman exclaims to Jimmy as the boy made his toys high-five one another happily.

 ** _Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too, maybe_**

The camera now shows Trent in a pillow fort, surrounded by his toys, eating popcorn from a bowl while watching the NFL. The boy smiles as he stuffs popcorn into Toothless' mouth then goes back to the TV, his eyes widen. Of course, Trent doesn't notice the snack falling out of the toy Nightfury's mouth.

In the backyard, Trent appears to be rocketing Cindy and Gompers around in the front yard, with the mother doing her best to keep her son in the frame of the camera itself.

 ** _But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you, boy_**

Trent, back in his room, laughs playfully as the camcorder shows him falling onto his bed, holding his toys in the warm, glowing embrace of a child's innocent and boundless love. To toys, it looks like their playtime with children will last forever.  
 ** _  
And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die_**

Sadly, even Sherman knew that nothing lasts forever...

Long ago in a distant Boston Suburb in 2003 during the summer, Sherman was all set to go to camp with Trent, but Trent accidentally tore his arm, forcing to leave Sherman behind. And just when having nightmares about becoming a disused toy weren't bad enough, Sherman had to save another broken toy, Steven, from a yard sale. He manages to save Steven from being sold, but at the cost of being stolen by the son of Mr. Worthington of Worthington Toy Stadium, Evan Worthington. This prompts the toys to go on a rescue mission, meeting a plush toy kid by the name of Ford Pines.

However, while at the Worthington apartment, Sherman discovers that he's not just a toy, but a highly valued collectible from the popular critically acclaimed 1990's cartoon, _Nicktoons Roundup_ , and meanwhile at the apartment, Sherman meets other Nicktoons Toys such as Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Eztavez, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johansen, Sid the Snitch, Stinky, Harold "Pink boy" Berman, Stinky, Wolfgang, Ludwig, Edmund, Penny Peterson, Mason Dubey, Carl Lewis, Son Goten, and a goat named Gompers. Sherman is flattered that he was part of a popular 90's cartoon, however, once he finds out that this collection is going to be sold to a museum in Japan, he doesn't want to go, but once he brings up that he has an owner, Cindy panics, becoming bitter and rude towards Sherman, things immediately get worse once not only that the collection will go back into storage once Sherman leaves, but Sherman's arm falls off, worse, Sherman tried to escape, but someone turns on the TV, waking up Evan, and sabotaging the escape, Sherman blames Cindy, putting a further strain on their friendship. However, Sherman's restored and repaired by an old man by the name of Vlad.

While Jimmy and the toys go look for more evidence for the locations of the Worthington apartment, Jimmy crosses paths with a deluded version of himself when Jimmy thought he was a CIA apprentice. Jimmy and deluded Jimmy switch places by complete misunderstanding, and also, this releases evil action figure Dark Danny, who goes after Jimmy. Sherman ends up learning about Cindy's past life with her owner, Josse, who was really close to her, but as she grew older, she abandoned Cindy and donated her once Josse gained more friends such as Jaques. After hearing Cindy's past life, and afraid that Trent will abandon Sherman when Trent grows up, Sherman decides to stay with the Roundup Gang, and once Sherman's old friends arrive, along with Jimmy #2, Sherman refuses to go back home, thinking that Trent won't care, and also because he doesn't want his friends back in storage. However, Penny is unsure if she wants to go to Tokyo, knowing that Trent's still a kid.

After the _Hey Arnold!_ Toys reveal they don't want to be part of the toy museum, and after Jimmy warns Sherman he'll be behind glass and never be truly loved as well as reminding Sherman what he taught Jimmy, and after seeing the TV version of himself hug Mr. Peabody and exchange sweet Father-Son words, Sherman realizes that he let his fear of being abandoned get the best of him. He has a change of heart and decides to go back to Trent, and convinces Cindy, Penny, Carl, Mason and Gompers to come along, but Goten has other plans.

Goten revealed himself to be the one who turned on the TV to sabotage Sherman's escape, he reveals that he wants to go to Japan because he was never sold to children, and then the chase was on. While Jimmy #2 and Dark Danny did battle at the elevator, which Jimmy #2 won, and placed Dark Danny back at the toy store. Accompanied by squeeze toys, Ed, Edd and Eddy, they steal a Pizza delivery truck and follow Evan and his father to an airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Sherman. Goten rips Sherman's arm again while preventing his escape, but is stuffed into a little girl's Pacifica backpack by Trent's toys to teach him a lesson of what it is like to be played with. They free Gompers, only for Cindy to end up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Jimmy and the other toys, Sherman frees Cindy and the toys find their way home.

When Trent returns from camp, he accepts the Roundup toys and the Eds as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Sherman's torn arm. Meanwhile, The Worthington's business has suffered due to his son's failure to sell the Roundup toys, but thanks to a talk with his father on the night before, Evan had to start to regret trying to sell his collection. Sherman tells Jimmy that he is not worried about Trent discarding him because, when he does, they will still have each other for company. But when Trent grows up, what will happen on that day?


	2. Chapter 1- The Future's Here

The year is 2012, 9 years have passed, the Giants won Super Bowl XLVI, and Trent's now about to go to College with his friends, Owen, Harold, Brody, Geoff, LeShawna, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Gwen, Courtney, Amy, Samey, DJ, and Cody. Of course, Trent's 2 favorite toys, pull-string doll Sherman Peabody and action figure Jimmy Neutron agreed that Trent would grow up one day, and when the time comes, they'll be ready for it.

The toy chest is crowded with the toys crammed together with a little bit of light. The toys themselves are a bit nervous. They've been preparing for this moment for 9 years, hoping that it will work.

"Okay, guys, just like we've practiced." Sherman then said.

"Hold it! Has anybody seen my other eye?" Gumball asked.

"Someone's foot is in my face." Helga then said.

"It's mine!" Gumball angrily said.

"Jimmy, is it okay if I sit next you you?" Cindy asked.

"Yes! No! I mean...! Why would I mind?! Squeezing next to... You! " Jimmy said, embarrasedly. "Is it warm in here or is it just me?"

"Will you lovebirds shut up already?!" Mabel angrily said.

"Here comes Trent!" Toothless exclaims. Jimmy turns the sock upside-down. A cell phone slides out. Toys gather around.

"Okay, we only have one shot. Everyone ready?" Sherman said.

"We're all set!" Libby exclaimed.

"Let's do it, Sherman!" Penny exclaims.

"Make the call!" Arnold then said.

Jimmy flips open the wrist cover, a phone number is written inside, Cindy and Gerald pull out a cordless phone, and Cindy dials the phone, and the cell phone rings.  
The door opens. Trent enters but we only SEE his jean-clad legs. He scans the room, zeroes in on the toy chest. He lifts the lid, revealing Trent as a teenager. His hair got long, he has teen clothes on, and things have changed. Trent has been on Total Drama, and he's been busy with school.

Trent then looked around and pulled a phone out of the box, only that the phone is stuck in toothless's arms. Trent yanks the phone loose.

Of course, Trent finally got Toothless loose, putting him in the toy chest before answering the cell phone, "Hello?" Sherman kept his hold on the cordless version as he closes his eyes. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Trent frowns a bit as he hangs his cell phone up. Turning to the door, the boy scowls, "Samey, didn't I tell you to stay out of my room?"

"Who said I was in your room?" Samey snaps to her classmate in annoyance. Trent scoffs a bit before glancing to the dragon toy in his hands, the toy is frozen smiling while eager to be played with. The boy puts Toothless into the box and closes the lid before leaving.

"Well, Miss Innocent, if it wasn't you, who was messing with my stuff?"

"I said that it wasn't me, okay?"

Trent leaves his room, closing his door on his way out. Once he's gone, Sherman, Penny and Jimmy push the chest open, looking at each other in concern. Looks like the plan is a no go after all.

As the other toys climb out of the chest, Helga sarcastically remarks, "Well, that went well!"

The gang spill out onto the floor, getting up as they look around. Trent's room has changed over the years. There are now rock and country posters hanging on the wall, a guitar in one part, football in another, it's like your regular teenage like room.

"Come on, we gave it our all, right?" Mabel then said, optimistic.

"Man, but we're not even close." Gerald said, rolling his eyes.

"It's just sad." Gumball then said.

"What can you expect, he's 19 years old." Gene then said.

Edmund then shrugged at Sherman and said, "Staff meeting, everyone."

Everyone groaned as if they had more important things to do. They don't need another meeting. Especially when there aren't many toys around, due to the fact that they were sold off.

"Again?" Gumball whined.

"Come on. It isn't that bad. Spongebob? Get everyone ready." Edmund then said.

The worried and bored toys look at Sherman as if asking 'are you kidding us'? Spongebob points out, "Uh, guys? This is pretty much all of us gathered here."

Spongebob is right. The toy community is now a lot smaller. Why? Because Trent's toys have been given away or sold at yard sales over the years. Now only Sherman's group and the Risk Pieces are the only ones left in this room.

"Well, we all know that Operation: Playtime was a longshot." Sherman then said.

"Don't you mean a misfire?" Libby then said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, it's about being there for Trent when he needs us, not about getting played with." Jimmy then said.

"We should probably find a better place to hide." Penny then said.

"You know what? Let's just close up shop." Sherman sighed. Everyone gasped in shock, doesn't Sherman want to be played with again?! "Come on, guys."

"Boy howdy! You can't give up like that, that's an outrage!" Sid the snitch then said.

"For the last time, Sid. Stop overreacting and take a chill pill." Gerald then said.

"Come on, it was our last shot." Sherman then said.

Dani begins to sniffle, tears from a toy who is sad about never to be played with again.

Jimmy steps up, trying to calm the rest of the gang down, while saying, "Okay, everyone! Time to go to attic mode, keep your accessories with you at all times, which includes: Spare Parts, Batteries, and anything to make this transition a great one."

"Right, after all, we'll be ready when we get to the attic." Penny then said.

"Ready?!" Harold then exclaimed in anger and disbelief. "Don't you get it? We're finished, obsolete, over the hill!"

"Now come on, guys, we all knew this day was coming." Sherman then said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Easy for you to say, you, Penny, Jimmy and Mabel are ready to deal with this type of thing!" Gene then said.

"Look, no one wants to see their kid leave. Every toy goes through this!" Penny then said.

Then, Mabel and Jimmy noticed something that would make Jimmy's wild mane stand out in shock if he wasn't a toy, the Risk pieces leaving and parachuting out the window.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"The war's over. Me and the crew are moving out." General said.

"What war?" Ford asked.

"You're going AWOL?" Jimmy asked.

The other toys noticed, and were concerned.

"Face it, Trent's grown up, he's been on Total Drama, and when the trash bags come in, us Risk Pieces are the first to go." General said. "Good luck folks."

"You're gonna need it!" A soldier said, before the rest left.

"What the, where are you going?!" Sherman asked.

Toothless gasped, "We're getting thrown away?!"

"Oh, no!" Mabel said, sadly.

"NO! Nobody's getting thrown away." Ford assuredly said.

"How do you know?" Gumball then said.

"We're being abandoned!" Cindy yelped, the idea of being abandoned has been haunting her for years, and being thrown out would be worse.

"Cindy, we'll be fine." Jimmy then said.

"Well, why does General leave?!" Carl asked.

"How should I know?!" Carl Lewis asked.

"I think we should leave!" Sheen then said.

"NO, running away isn't going to solve anything!" Libby then said.

"I thought we're going to the attic!" SpongeBob then said.

"Oh, this uncertainty is killing me!" Toothless then said.

"Guys, calm down! No one's getting thrown away, alright?! We're all stil here. Well, we may have lost a few friends along the way," Sherman said, exhausted.

"Yeah, such as Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Steven, Soos, Etch, and..." Ford then said, sadly.

"Waddles?" Helga asks.

"Yes, even my pet pig, too..." Mabel then said, sadly thinking about Waddles.

"All good toys who've gone on to new owners. But Trent held on to us through every yard sale and spring cleaning. We wouldn't be together if it weren't for him." Sherman then said.

"Just you wait, Trent will tuck us all in the attic where it will be safe and warm." Penny then said.

"Right and we will be together." Jimmy said in agreement.

"Right, let's not forget. When we're not being played with, there are games up there for us to do the same to. Let's not forget the books and the race car track. The old TV! Those guys from the Christmas decorations box? They're fun too, right?" Sherman reminds his pals.

Most of the toys shrug a bit, murming in semi-agreement. Of course, they are concerned as to what's the point in living in the attic if there's no kid to be played with. "And who knows? Someday, if we're lucky, Trent may have kids of his own."

"Then will he play with us when that time comes?" Toothless then said, eagerly. The toy of course is not sure if he would say 'yes'. Who would know if Trent would even play with his old toys when he's an adult?

"We will always be there for him." Ford then said.

"Right. I mean, we will still have each other, right? Let's get our parts together and go out on a high note!" Jimmy exclaimed to his pals in determination. After all, if the toys want to go out, may as well do it with dignity and on a high note so to speak.

The toys then sadly agreed and then went off to do something that's of their own business.

"Well, I guess I should find my other eye." Gumball then said.

"Where did you leave it this time?" Dani asked her idiot husband. Gumball tried to remember.

"Somewhere dusty and dark." Gumball then said.

"Come on, guys, we might as well see the NFL Predictions." Stinky then said.

"Or check out how much we're worth on EBAY." Gene said.

"Don't worry, guys, Trent's going to take care of us, I guarantee it." Sherman said, smiling, but surely enough, his smile faded. Sherman's concerned as well, he's not ready to move on with his life. He's been with Trent so long he's not ready to let go of the past.

 _ **Male Country Singer:** Lonely and Forgotten...  
Never thought he'd look my way.._

Later that day, Sherman and Mabel went on the dresser to to have one last viewing together. Everything's changed, it feels like just yesterday that not only 9 year old Trent Cooper moved into this house, but when Jimmy and Sherman glided back to Trent's loving arms.

"I can't believe it's here." Sherman sadly said.

"I know, but you knew that Trent was going to outgrow you, right?" Mabel asked.

"I knew that, but the thought of being outgrown is just so unbearable." Sherman said, "And that's why I originally decided to stay with the Roundup Gang at the Worthington Apartment...you know...before coming to my senses."

"Well, at least we have each other, right?" Mabel smiled, weakly.

Who could blame Sherman for being afraid of being outgrown? No one, especially after hearing about Cindy's past life.

Behind the couple was Penny Peterson, who was looking at a picture of Trent when he was 11 years old when he was playing with his toys along with 11 year old Geoff and Brody who were playing with their toys. Trent was wearing a Chicago Bears road Jersey. Times have changed.

 _He smiled at me and held me  
Just like he'd used to do...  
Like he loved me...  
When He Loved Me..._

Jimmy walks by her, and smiles, but soon, the smile fades away and Jimmy looks at Penny, sympathetically.

"He guarantees it, huh?" Jimmy asks her. The girl sighs.

"I dunno, Jimmy, I mean... what else could Sherman say to them?" Penny replies after her sigh.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll all be together, right?" Jimmy said, trying to cheer her up. Penny sighs at the past which she couldn't come back to, the day's here.

 _When Somebody Loved Me...  
Everything was beautiful...  
Every Hour we Spent together Lives in my heart..._

"And it will be a blast." Penny replies.

"Well, I should probably check how the others are holding up." Sherman said, jumping down to the toy box to check on his friends.

 _When He Loved Me..._


	3. Chapter 2- Kicked to the Curb

Just then, the duo heard some footsteps on the stairs outside, making them turn around in alarm. Trent's coming back! A girl outside is heard asking, "All right if I have your stereo?"

"I told you no!" Trent's voice exclaimed to a pre-teen's in annoyance.

"Come on, why not?"

"Duh! I'm taking it with me!"

The toys yelp as they rush back to the toy chest as fast as they themselves could. Looks like the gang will have to wait to see what Trent will eventually do to them, sooner or later.

Trent enters his room with 2 kids fallowing him, one had blonde hair and black eyes, and a backwards Red Sox cap, a sweatshirt hoodie, and a pair of dark grey pants. His name was Dwayne Jr., the son of Dwayne Sr., Trent's uncle from his dad's side of the family. Dwayne Jr.'s friend was a redhead girl with turquoise eyes, wearing a Peyton Manning Colts jersey, white jeans, and white shoes. Her name was Laura.

She asks, "How about your computer? Can I have it?"

"No!" Trent exclaims, in annoyance.

"Your video games?" Dwayne Jr. then said.

"No way, forget it, guys! Not a chance, just drop it!"

Dwayne Jr. sighs a bit. So much for getting some of Trent's cool stuff. As they left the room, Trent goes to work on typing on his laptop. He has to get some work done before Friday after all.

Trent's mom came in with cardboard boxes and trash bags, speaking, "Trent, it's time for us to get to work here. Now then, whatever is not going to college with you is either going into the attic or in the trash." The woman takes a box and wrote the word 'College' on it in magic marker.

"Mom, I am not leaving until Friday!" Trent protests to his mother with a frown. "Don't rush this."

"You know that it's garbage day. Some trash must go and you know it."

"Mom!"

Mrs. Cooper, trying to make things simple for Trent, takes her son's skateboard, putting it in the 'College' Box. The mother explains, "It's very simple: skateboard? College. Pop Warner trophy? Well, that will go in the attic all right. Apple core? Trash. You know the rest."

Mrs. Cooper takes an apple core and put it in the trash bag before handing it to Trent. Her son rolls his eyes while taking the thing. His mom can be just a bother to him, even when the boy is now going to college.

Meanwhile, Dwayne Jr. goes back into the room and opens the toy chest. The boy glances at the toys while remarking, "Why do you even have these toys especially that Dani Phantom toy you have for some reason?"

"Dwayne Jr., for the last time, get out of my room!" Trent scowls at Dwayne Jr. in annoyance. The boy rolls his eyes as he walks out the door.

"You're not off the hook either, Dwayne Jr.!" Dwayne Sr. exclaims to his son sternly as he follow Dwayne Jr. out of the room, whereas Laura was making decisions of her own in the 3rd bedroom.

The toys watch from the toy chest in curiosity. Dwayne Sr., who got another box, explains, "You got more toys than you know what to do with back home. Some of them will make the other kids really happy, you know."

"What other kids?" Dwayne Jr. asks his father while reading a magazine.

"Come on, you know, the kids at the daycare. They are always asking for donations."

"Uh, what's 'daycare'?" Toothless asks his friends in a whisper. Most of the other toys are curious too as this is the first time that they ever heard of this 'day care'."

"Now's not the time," Sherman hushes Eduardo quietly. There's no reason to let any humans know about the existence of life of toys.

Junior writes 'Lifetime' on the box.

"You know that you're too old for some of her toys." Mrs. Cooper reminds Laura. sternly. It's true, some of the toys that the girl has got are the same ones that she never played with anymore. "You choose the toys you want to donate. I will drop them off at Sunnydale later on."

The 2 adults leave. The girl looks around her room to see what toys that she herself won't want anymore. Dwayne Jr. helps her. He picks up a xylophone and a Magic 8-Ball, putting them into the box.

Now Laura picks up her old Pacifica Northwest doll, the toy's face is smiling, eager to please. Sadly, the girl has since grown apart of that toy so she toss her into the box before going back to her girl magazine.

Trent's toys look worried. Pacifica was her pal since Laura has first got her.

Cindy said sadly, "Poor Pacifica."

"Whatever, the Corvette is mine!" Gene Belcher exclaimed, eagerly.

"Trent, come on! Pacifca is getting sold and all you care for is her Corvette!" Penny scolds the boy, upset by the burgerboy's selfishness. "What if she wants to get rid of the car too?"

"Then I will steal the thing! Geez, stop acting like you've been through heck and back."

"I did, Gene, I did."

Mr. Cooper came back into the room, noting that Trent is still on his computer. His son obviously didn't want to go through his old toys to see which ones that he doesn't want just yet.

"Trent, you need to start making decisions here." Mr. Cooper said to Trent with a sigh.

"Like what?" Trent asks his dad as Mr. Cooper opens the toy chest, with the toys going back into 'Toy Mode' once more.

"Well, what will you do with these toys? Shall we give them away to the daycare center at Lifetime Fitness?"

"No way! Forget it, Dad!"

"Maybe we will sell them online." Mr. Cooper suggested to Trent, much to his annoyance.

"Dad, no one would want those old toys, they're nothing but junk!" Trent scowled to his father in annoyance, making him lower the lid a bit. If the toys could, they would gasp and look horrified by what their owner just called them: 'junk'. It's as if he doesn't care for them anymore!

"Okay, fine. But you got until Friday to decide. Whatever isn't going to college or going into the attic is getting thrown out."

"Fine, whatever you say Dad."

Trent goes back to his laptop making Mr. Cooper shake his head before leaving. Once she's gone, the boy sighs and closes his laptop before looking his room. Then Trent rolls his chair to the toy chest and opens his lid. There they are: his toys, his old friends, frozen and smiling, forever eager to play.

The truth is, Trent doesn't really mean to call them 'trash'. The boy just doesn't want to give his toys away; they're like family to him. Heck, he went as far to fix Sherman's arm when he returned home from camp when he was 10.

Sure, Trent had to give away or sold most of his other toys over the years but that's because he didn't have a choice.

Of course, as most of the boxes are taken, Trent grabs a trash bag nearby and opens it up. The boy begins taking his toys and putting Toothless, Cindy, Libby, Arnold and Helga into the bag itself. Trent opens up Gene via his cork and take his change out before putting the said cork back in and putting him, along with the rest of his toys into the trash bag.

Trent then picks up Jimmy, Sherman and Penny while looking at their smiling faces. The boy wants to take one more toy with him to college and the other into the bag. Which one?

As the toys watch on, Trent has finally made his decision: he puts Sherman and Penny into the College box and Jimmy into the trash bag. The boy genius, stunned and hurt, gasps with the others as his owner closes the bag tightly.

Trent now picks up the trash bag, taking it right out of his room. Sherman and Penny came to life and watch from the box in shock and disbelief.

To them, it looks like Trent is tossing the rest of his toys into the trash!

Inside the crowded and dim lighted bag, the toys look worried and freaked out. Toothless exclaims, "Aaaaah! What is happening?"

"Idiot! We're getting thrown out!" Gumball exclaimed. "What else could be happening?"

Back in Trent's room, Sherman and Penny jump out of the box and run across the room and get behind the door frame. They watch Trent walk towards the attic door, open the door to the attic. Penny sighs in relief. Looks like Trent was going to store them into the attic after all.

However, Laura is struggling with her box of stuff, the box hits the frame, causing the Magic 8-ball to fall out.

Trent then said, "Hey, need a hand?"

The boy picks up the 8-Ball before helping his cousin's friend carry the box downstairs.

Meanwhile, Trent's dad and Dwayne Sr. were getting things ready for the day.

"So, Trent's going to college, huh?" Dwayne Sr. said.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe that Trent's going to college. It feels like just yesterday he was born." Mr. Cooper said. "My wife's taking the fact that he's moving away a little hard."

"Well, that's how some parents are. I remember when my mom saw me move out, it was heartbreaking for her." Dwayne Sr. said. "I con only imagine how my wife would feel when Dwayne Jr. grows up."

"Honey, can you help with the trash?" Mrs. Cooper asked her husband.

"Oh, uh, I can help!" Dwayne Sr. then said, unbeknownst to them, Dwayne Jr. was eavesdropping from the living room.

"What?" Laura asked her friend.

"My dad always has a hard time doing the simplest task." Dwayne Jr. said, embarrassed. "One time, he tried fixing my bike, before I even knew it, the wheels were gone. They were gone."

"Come on, your father can't be that embarrassing." Laura then said.

Meanwhile in the trash bag, the toys were piled all over each other, with no idea about what's going on. Cindy is hyperventilating like mad. This can't be happening!

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Cindy frantically exclaimed.

"This can't be happening!" Toothless exclaims in terror. The day that most toys have feard has arrived, Trent's going to throw them away.

"Wait! Do you guys hear that?" Jimmy asked in alarm. The toys listen to some sort of noise coming from outside the bag, a faint creaking. What is that noise?

That noise that the toys in the bag are hearing is the attic ladder which, spring-loaded, begins to retract back into place, pushing the trash bag filled of toys out of the way.

Back inside the bag, the toys tumble over each other screaming, "Whoaaaaaa..." as the whole thing is tipped over, however, only Kid Ford and Edmund fall out of the bag.

Edmund noticed and the 2 boys ran as soon as they got the chance. They ran up to Sherman and Penny, and hid behind the door.

Dwayne Sr. was heading upstairs as well, but then noticed the trash bag. He then said, "Well, that must be from the party Geoff and Brody threw last night. Well, a man's job is never done!"

Then, the idiot uncle took the bag downstairs, much to the horror of 4 certain toys.

"No, that idiot is screwing up again!" Sherman angrily said, panicking.

"Don't worry, Sherman, I always have an idea." Penny then said. Then, she called out, "Suey! Suey!"

Then, Snoopy, the cooper family's beloved dog entered the room, but unfortunately, years have taken its toll on the mutt. Snoopy himself is now old, saggy and panting but he still came to the toys nevertheless.

Edmund got onto Snoopy's back while ordering, "All right, buddy, to the curb, yeah!" Unfortunately, the dog suddenly yawns and flops over, making the toy yell as he gets pinned in the progress. "No, Snoopy, don't!"

Penny cringes a bit then sighs as she came over to help Edmund pull the dog back a bit, causing the dog to roll over a bit to allow the toy to escape. As Edmund sits up while gasping.

"He's getting too old for this." Penny said, in angst.

Everyone heard a door slam, making them gasp and rush over to a window. As they look out, the four spot Dwayne Jr. dropping the trash bags on the curb...will the toys in one of them! To make matters worse, a garbage truck is coming down the street right now!

The toys panicked. It didn't take long for them to realize where they are all are at right now.

"We're on the curb, we're on the curb!" Cindy exclaimed in fear.

"Oh, I knew it would come to this. Trent doesn't want us! What's the point anymore?"" Gumball exclaim with a groan. The toys are going to thrown into the garbage truck, send to a landfill, never to be seen and/or played with again!

Suddenly what the cat toy just said gave Jimmy a huge thought and an idea.

"Brain blast!" Jimmy exclaimed, looking at Toothless.

"What are you looking at me for?" Toothless cluelessly said.

"Guess we'll have to get downstairs ourselves per the usual way!" Sherman exclaims as he grabs a pair of scissors and put them in his pocket. The 4 toys rush out of the room via the window and slides down a drainpipe. Both of them hit a gutter and lands in the bushes below, only Sherman lands on the gutter painfully on his groin and lands in the bushes painfully on his face.

"You really have to stop getting hit in the groin." Edmund then said.

"Now's not the time." Sherman said, angrily gritting his teeth, not wanting to be reminded about how he always gets hit in the groin as if it's a running gag.

Sherman quickly uses the scissors to get himself and the others out of the bush. The two spots the garbage truck approaching Trent's driveway. They've got to hurry!  
The couple races out and goes into hiding behind a mail box post. The two glance as they saw a garbage man wearing headphones acting like he's playing air guitar while drumming the mail box. As he does, the guy is emptying a garbage can into the truck.

Sherman and Penny duck from behind the post before they quickly plunge the scissors into a trash bag. Nothing but trash came out. The couple goes for another bag and rips it open, but no luck. Just trash.

Soon the truck drives down the street, allowing Sherman and Penny to come out of hiding and rush after it. Maybe the two can save their friends before the worst comes to past. The vehicle stops at the next house, making the couple hide behind a fire hydrant.

The dumper hops off a runner and, to Sherman and Penny's horror, pulls a lever causing the truck's compactor to lower and scoop up the trash bags. As the two toys watch in horror some more, the whole thing retract, crunching the whole thing like mad.

It's too late. Their friends are gone, crunched into bits. Why didn't they save them in time? Now it looks like...

Suddenly, Edmund and Ford walk up to Sherman and tap Sherman's shoulder. The 2 turn around and heard a noise nearby making them turn to see an odd sight: an upside down recycling bin scurring on little feet into the Cooper's garbage. The couple sighs in relief. Their friends must've gotten out of the trash bag in time!

Penny then said, "If it's not too late, maybe I could clear the air and tell them the truth."


	4. Chapter 3- Road Trip! (WubaLubaDubDub!)

Once inside the garage and hidden, the toys cast off the bin. Although safe for now, the gang is traumatized from what just happened to them, unable to believe the worst...until now.

"Trent threw us out!" Spongebob exclaimed, infuriated. "I can't believe it!"

"Like we were...*shudder*...trash!" Gene exclaimed in horror, shuddering.

"'Junk'! That ungrateful brat has called us 'junk'!" Gumball exclaimed in anger. "How dare he after everything that we have done for that ungrateful shallow jerk!" Of course, the cat toy has no idea that Trent didn't mean to call his old toys that.

"How could he...? I thought he was our friend!" Dani sobs as she put her head on Gumball's shoulder whose comforts his wife.

"Something doesn't add up!" Jimmy said, frowning.

"Why would Trent just turn his back on his toys now, calling them junk and tossing us out?" Libby said, concerned.

"I should've seen this whole thing coming! It's like what happened with Josse all over again!" Ariel exclaim furiously.

"I feel unbeloved! It's like the episode "A Beautiful Mine" all over again!" Helga whined, before looking at Cindy. "Except this time, I'm you!" Cindy clearly felt insulted.

"That was completely uneccesary." Libby then said, crossing her arms while scolding the Pataki girl toy.

Well, she isn't going to let herself and her pals go out like this! The girl looks all over the garage in determination, in hopes of finding something that could help the toys out.

"Looks like General Scotch was right." Gene remarks with a groan.

"Yeah, and those 2 idiots were wrong!" Gumball remarks with a frown. What does that college couple know anyway? They weren't the ones who were going to get tossed out! What they didn't know is that Sherman and his friends did try to help.

"Now, hold on! This is no time to be hysterical!" Jimmy exclaimed to the gang as he walks up to them, trying to calm them all down. To him, it's no time to panic or do anything drastic just yet.

"Well, why not?" Libby sarcastically said, "We were placed in a trash bag."

"And then we were placed on the curb." Cindy angrily said.

"Oh, it's the perfect time to be hysterical!" Gene exclaimed to Jimmy madly.

"Who do you think you are, keeping calm at a time like this? What do you think this is, 1988?" Arnold angrily said.

"Shut up, Football Head! We should be hysterical!" Helga said, grabbing him by the neck.

"Should we be hysterical?" Toothless asked in a hysterical like way.

"I don't know!" Sid the snitch then said, angrily.

"No!" Sheen exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes!" Gerald snaps right back.

"Maybe...but now right now!" Jimmy shouted in frustration. The toys have got to figure out a way out of their problem. What to do now?

The toys heard Cindy exclaiming in glee. They turn to see the blonde girl smiling a bit. "Everyone, I know what to do!"

They noticed the box that was headed straight for the daycare and they all cheered in delight. Things are gonna be fine after all.

"Wait, what about Sherman and Penny?" Jimmy said.

"They're fine! Trent's takin' them to college! Now we need to go!" Cindy said.

"HEY!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned around and saw Sherman, Penny, Ford and Edmund. "What are you doing?!" Sherman angrily exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Sherman, we've got everything all worked out." Jimmy smiled.

"We're going to Daycare!" Cindy said.

"What?!" Sherman angrily said. "Have you lost your sanity?"

"Didn't you guys see?" Mabel then said, "Trent threw us out!"

"No...! No, no, no! He was putting you in the attic!" Sherman said, hastily.

"Attic?" Gumball laughed snidely. "So how'd we end up on the curb?!"

"Now hold up, let's not do anything hasty." Penny then said. "That was a mistake! Trent's uncle thought you were trash!"

"Yeah...after Trent put us in a trash bag," Gene snaps at her, grudgingly.

"And called us 'junk'," Mabel exclaims angrily in agreement. Apparently, only Sherman, Ford, Edmund and Penny are the only ones who knew what really happen.

"Guys, yeah it looks bad, but you gotta believe me!" Edmund insists to his friends in concern. "It's like the whole misunderstanding when you guys thought that Sherman tried to kill Jimmy!"

"If we weren't in this situation, I'd punch you, right now." Wolfgang then angrily said with his arms crossed.

"Wolfgang has a point, guys, Trent has moved on. It's time we do the same." Cindy said sternly. She and the others duck into the box, pulling the flaps shut. Sherman couldn't believe how stubborn his friends are, not wanting to believe the truth from him.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand! Everyone, get out of the box right now!" Sherman exclaimed to the gang in annoyance. Of course the toys in the box would not come out so he heads over around the box and begins to push it. "Jimmy, give us a hand here. We got to get this thing outta here!"

The others nod as they head over to help Sherman out. Jimmy on the other hands looks concerned as he said, "Guys, hang on! We need to figure out what's best for every..."

Unfortunately, Jimmy didn't get the chance to finish. The four jump as they heard the hatchback of the car shut, Jimmy jumps into the box as the other 4 fall on their backs. To their notice, they see Ms. Cooper through the window walking around the vehicle and getting into the driver's seat. Not good! The toys can't escape (even though only 4 of them want to).

The group ducks with Sherman groaning, "Great, just great! It will take us forever to get back here!"

Mrs. Cooper pulls the car out of the garage and out of the driveway then she puts her vehicle in gear and heads off to her destination: the Smileshine Daycare Center, not suspecting that she got extra toys in the box.

Later that day, more toys were dropped off into Mrs. Cooper's van, all of them from Trent's friends. In the trunk part of the van, Sherman, Penny, Edmund and Ford were getting agitated.

"I can't believe this!" Sherman said, in fury. "I expected this kind of behavior from Gumball, but not the others."

"Sherman, calm down." Penny then said. "You need to calm down before you do something you regret."

"They didn't see the whole thing, so, you really can't be that angry with them." Ford then said.

"Agreed." A voice said. The 4 turned to see another toy as she stepped out of the shadow. It's another Cindy Vortex pull-string doll. Only a few things are different about her. She now wears her hair in a single ponytail and now has grayish purple eyelids. She also now wears a green-striped halter shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of dark pink and white sneakers. And she didn't even have a Brooklyn accent, and she was wearing glasses.

"Cindy?" Penny asks.

"Oh..." Sherman sighed. "I forgot to tell you, while Trent and his friends had that summer picnic after coming back from camp, I've learned that Bridgette had her own Cindy Doll."

Days after Sherman brought the Roundup Gang home with him, Bridgette's mom asked for her daughter to have a playdate with Trent. During that playdate, Cindy found out that Bridgette had her own Cindy Doll, who was more smart and less childish. Sherman saw this as an opportunity to try to get Cindy to know other toys and make new friends, but Cindy #2 didn't have any thing in common with Cindy, that is until Cindy #2 taught her things about psychology and the 2 became friends over it.

"From Jimmy's series." Cindy #2 said, shrugging.

"I always keep forgetting that Nicktoons Roundup was canon with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius." Sherman said. Then he spoke in a confused tone, "Wait, you knew what was going on?"

"I might've been eavesdropping on your entire conversation." Cindy #2 said, "Look, If it means anything, I could help you with this problem. After all, they may need to hear your side of the story."

"Alright, fair enough." Sherman said.

"Look at this!" Edmund angrily exclaimed as he saw a Blu-Ray copy of "Pleasantville" in the donation box next to a DVD copy of Rocky 3 and Rocky 4. "Who puts Pleasantville in a donation box?!"

"Apparently someone like Scott." Ford then said.

In the donation box, the toys have gathered around Pacifica, who was sniffling. She was Laura's toy for years, and now she is just tossed out just like that?

"It's all right, you'll be fine, Pacifica." Dani then said, comforting her.

"Well...Laura and I have been growing apart for years, I can't believe she would just abandon me!" Pacifica said, breaking down.

"Welcome to the club, toots." Gumball then said, rolling his eyes.

The box flaps open and Sherman, Cindy #2, Penny, Ford and Edmund get back in the box.

"Listen up, guys. We can get back to Trent's home, but we'll have to move fast!" Sherman said, causing the other toys to react insensibly angry.

Cindy #2 then said, "Until we get home, we'll be under the seats. I'll explain everything."

"Get this through your thick vinyl noggin. Trent doesn't want anything to do with us anymore!" Gumball angrily said.

"Yeah, you must be crazy if you think we're going back there!" Gerald ranted.

"We was putting you in the attic! Are you really that dumb?!" Penny angrilly exclaimed.

"He left us on the curb!" Mabel then said, angrily poking Penny.

"No, it was Uncle Dwayne Sr.!" Penny then said.

"How mature, pin it on someone else. That never works, I mean, if it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck," Libby said, skeptically.

"Maybe the duck was not what you'd think would be." Edmund then said.

"Criminy, Edmund, get this through your thick head! We've been abandoned!" Helga then said, angrily.

"Yeah, blame everyone but the ones you care about, that's classic you." Carl then said, sternly.

"Will you calm down?!" Jimmy then said. "Last thing we need is a fight."

"Yeah, and besides, it might be fun to go somewhere else after 9 years." Sheen replied.

"Guys, you're losing your mind. Last thing we need is to be tossed around in a place where we shouldn't be in the first place!" Penny then said, angrily.

"Penny, wake up! It's like Goten said, Trent grew up! There's nothing we can do about it!" Cindy shouted.

"Cindy, calm down." Ford said. "It's not at all what you think, and trust Sherman, you'll won't like what daycare's like!"

"Really?! What's it like?!" Toothless excitedly said, has Sherman been to daycare with Trent when he was younger? The answer could be yes.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Wolfgang then said.

"YES IT IS! It's a sad place where washed up toys have no owners!" Sherman angrily said. Pacifica gasped in horror. Mabel has had it with her boyfriend's behavior.

"Sherman!" Mabel scolded her boyfriend.

"What?!" Sherman angrily said, "Don't act like it isn't true, Mabel!"

"Well, Pacifica's going through an awful lot, try to be more sensitive towards this!" Mabel angrily gritted her teeth.

"Well, that walking one dimensional bleach blonde valley girl stereotype is going to go through a whole lot worse at that place they call a daycare!" Sherman said, not knowing that Pacifica heard that.

After Sherman said that, not only does he quickly cover his mouth, Penny facepalms herself in the face, muttering, "Why did you have to say that?" And then, Pacifica abruptly bursted into tears. All the toys glared at Sherman.

"You idiot." Mabel said, muttering.

"Sherman!" Cindy #2 scolded.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Gene angrily said.

"Shut up." Edmund snapped right back.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll be begging to come back home when you see Daycare for what it's like!" Sherman then said.

"How do you even know what it's like? It might be enjoyable like Ratliff Stadium on a Friday fall evening!" Arnold then said.

"Yeah, Arnold's right, you never know until you try!" Gerald then said.

The car hits a bump and Sherman tumbles and falls flat on his face.

"Karma's a jerk, isn't it?" Libby then said, smiling.

"Okay, I deserved that for making Pacifica cry." Sherman said.

"Darn right." Mabel said as she glared at Sherman.

The car pulls into a modest day care center - Smileshine Daycare center- a cinder block building, it's a 2-floor daycare center with bright, kid-friendly murals.

Mrs. Cooper pulls out the 2 boxes, and she carries them across the lot. In the box, the toys peer out the hand slots and see glimpses of kids running with shouts and laughter, you can obviously tell how happy the toys are, much to Sherman and Penny's dismay. Mabel yanks Sherman by the throat as she looked furious.

"Could you at least try to be appreciative for your friends? If it wasn't for them, you'd be in a museum by now." Mabel said. Sure, that's true, it took Jimmy to angrily tell Sherman he would end up being behind glass if he chose to go to the museum. But this is different.

"Well, excuse the heck out of me for worrying about you!" Sherman said, losing a sense of patience. "Mabel Pines, if you end up in that daycare, you're gonna learn the hard way about the truth of Daycare."

"We hit the jackpot, Gompers!" Cindy said, while hugging Gomper, causing the goat to bleat in excitement.

"Will there be buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"Ed, there's gonna be Jawbreakers too, so save your taste buds!" Eddy then said.

"I'm not sure if anyone are old enough in there for Jawbreakers, Eddy." Edd then said.

"So much for sad and washed up, huh?" Gene then said, prompting Mason and Carl to nod in agreement.

"Okay, calm down, guys." Penny then said.

"Let's keep this in perspective." Sherman said, crossing his arms.

"Perspective my butt!" Gumball then said.

"Ew." Libby then said, disgusted.

"This place is perfect!" Gumball then said, ignoring Libby.

Sherman sighs in angst, he doesn't know what's worse, the thought of being outgrown and forgotten, or this.

Trent's mom enters the building and looks for the daycare center. A receptionist behind a counter types at a computer while a small girl plays with a toy Yeti. The girl was a 5 year old Asian girl with a white shirt and a ballerina dress. Her name was Vicki Kauaguchi.

"Hi, there." Mrs. Cooper then said.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!" The receptionist replied.

"I just wanted to drop off these old toys off." Mrs. Cooper replied, placing the box on the counter.

"Say hi to Mrs. Cooper, honey!"

The girl looks up, then turns to her Mother, shy. "Hi." She said.

"So how are the kids?" The receptionist asked.

"They're not kids anymore. Trent's moving to Iowa for College on Friday. Can you believe it?" Mrs. Cooper said.

"Are you sure they won't miss these?"

"Nah, they never get played with."

As they receptionist and mother talk, the toys are glaring at Sherman.

"You know, Sherman, the least you could do is try to not to act so jerky." Jimmy said, concerned.

"What the heck do you expect?! I didn't even wanna go into this daycare!" Sherman said, angrily.

"At least it isn't Duncan's house OR the trash can!" Jimmy said, poking his friend.

"Jimmy, calm down, Sherman has a justifiable reason to see why he's like this." Cindy #2 said.

Mrs. Cooper leaves as she leaves the box of toys for the Receptionist to carry into a daycare room. Mrs. Cooper sighs, she remembers when her husband first took Trent to this place.

In one of the box, the toys peek out as they're carried down a hallway.

"See any kids?" Dani asks.

"Boy howdy, keep it cool, Dani." Sid the snitch said.

"Where is she taking us?!" Toothless excitedly said.

The Box is placed on a counter as the Receptionist departs. In the box, the Toys step up and jostle for a view.

"Look!" Cindy said in awe.

"Woah!" Arnold then said.

"Holy toledo!" Ford then said.

"What?! What is it?!" Toothless excitedly said.

They were in awe of what they saw, an idyllic day care classroom, filled with the happy bustle of four- and five-year-olds, playing with toys - dinosaurs, a Baby Doll doll, a Teddy bear, a Dipper doll, a boy plush the size of a teddy bear. As well as a life sized Aku stuffed toy. The Toys stare, agog by this as Toothless jockeys for a peek.

"Is this the part where Soos would've fainted?" Mabel said, shocked and impressed.

"I am on it." Harold said, before proceeding to faint on top of Edmund.

"She didn't mean faint on top of him!" Ford said, annoyed.

"I can't see!" Toothless hastily said, not knowing that he's stepping on Harold. Poor thing.

"Get off of me!" Harold said, angrily.

A bell rings. A supervisor opens the playground door as the kids get ready to play on the playground for recess.

"Okay, everyone, recess! C'mon!" The teacher said, playfully.

The kids cheer and flood out on the playground. The Teacher turns off lights, shuts the door behind her. The room is still. The Toys speak sotto.

"So, what should we do?!" Gene then said.

"I have an idea, where's the exit? We gotta get back to Trent's house!" Sherman said.

"Forget the exit, man!" Gerald then said. "This is our new life!" Gerald then said.

"Careful, these toys might be jealous of new toys!" Jimmy jokingly said, referring to when Jimmy made Sherman jealous when he was Trent's new toy.

"Don't remind me." Sherman chuckled nervously.

"So, what's next for everyone?" Cindy #2 said.

"Anywhere to have fun is fine by me as long as it's away from that brat." Cindy said.

"It's my turn! Lemme see!" Toothless then said. Toothless presses in. The Toys react with surprise as the whole box tilts and falls off the counter - SPLAT! The Toys spill out as the box fell. They look up and were surprised by what they saw.


	5. Chapter 4- Smileshine Daycare

The toys were amazed by what they saw in the daycare, this has sure been one whacky day for our heroes, one moment they're on the curb, and a now, they're in a Daycare palace.

"Cindy?" Carl Wheezer asks.

"Yes?" Cindy asks, smiling.

"What's the opposite of Wubba Lubba Dub Dub?" Carl Wheezer said, smiling.

Around the room, as the got up, they saw the daycare toys, now moving with no owners in sight, looking at them in surprise.

"New Toys!" An Sesame Street toy exclaimed. The day-care toys cheered as Trent's toys got up and greeted the other toys. Even Sherman, Penny, Edmund and Ford were impressed by this. Sherman, on the other hand, isn't too fond of this daycare idea.

Cindy shakes hands with a Animaniac toy by the name of Yakko.

"Well, howdy! Glad to meetcha!" Cindy then said.

"Well, howdy yourself, how do you do?" Yakko then said.

Jimmy extends his hand to another toy. Jimmy crossed paths with another Boy Genius toy. He has curly red hair, He wears a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. Occasionally he may or may not wear a pair of black pants that match his boots. This toy's name was Dexter.

"Jimmy Neutron, at your service." Jimmy then shook Dexter's hand.

"My name is Dexter." Dexter replied, speaking like a millionare industrial business owner playboy that's secretly. "I feel as if we've met."

"Perhaps in another dimension." Jimmy joked.

"Is it me or does Jimmy sound like Henry Cavill and Dexter sounds like Ben Affleck?" Libby whispered to Helga.

"So? Bearquarter wanted to make a deliberate in-joke about Batman v. Superman. Henry Cavill plays the role of Superman and Ben Affleck plays the role of Batman." Helga said, unknowingly breaking the 4th wall.

"Kind how Helga is voiced by Joan Cusack in this fanmake." Stinky then said. "I mean Helga sounds like Joan when she was little."

Gene, SpongeBob, and Pacifica shake hands with an Octopus toy by the name of Squidward. Toothless laughs, circled by adoring little dragons.

A rich boy action figure helps Dani get up. This toy had brown hair green eyes, buck teeth, and he wears a red robe (with the letter "E" on it), black pants, and spats.

"Oh, thank you!" Dani then said.

"Thank you for your appreciation." Eustace then said, speaking like a high class citizen of another country while Dani reached for his bicep. "Oh,, sure, help yourself..."

He flexes obligingly. She feels his arm, and giggles. Gumball looks on. He flexes his own arm. It sags.

A Crane toy circles the Eds. Ed gazes up, rapturous.

"Woah! It's the claw!" Ed exclaims.

"It's nothing like the one back at the place they call "Dave and Busters"." Eddy then said.

After hearing some honking, the Toys turn to see a Tonka Truck race forward, then backs up in a quick 180 arc, revealing a Teddy Bear Sized plush toy. He wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He is named Timmy Turner. Timmy taps a Tinker Toy cane and the truck bed rises, "dumping" him out. Like Bob Hope stepping off the links in Palm Springs, Timmy exudes an easy, cheerful charisma.

"Well, hey there! I thought I heard new voices! Welcome to Smileshine Daycare, folks! I'm Timothy Turner! But, please, call me Timmy!" Timmy then said, speaking like a nerdy businessman.

"The name's Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy then said, offering a handshake. Timmy then grabs Jimmy, lifts him in a smothering hug.

"First thing you gotta know about me is that I'm a hugger!" Timmy then said. "And a man of business, who loves bringing people together!"

He releases Jimmy and looks at the others.

"Look at you guys!" Timmy announced, surpised. "You've been through so much today, right?"

"It's been horrible!" Dani then complained.

"Well, you're safe now. We're all cast-offs here - we been dumped, donated, yard-saled, second-handed, and just plain thrown out." Timmy then said.

"If it's because Fairly Odd Parents has been on for too long, then I get why." Sherman joked.

"Sherman! Shut up!" Mabel demanded as she gritted her teeth.

"But just you wait - you'll find being donated was the best thing that ever happened to ya!" Timmy said as he smiled.

Toothless steps up excitedly, eager to learn about this new daycare.

"Timmy, do toys get played with here every day?" Toothless asked.

"All day long, 5 days a week. 24/7." Timmy then said.

"But what happens when the toys get outgrown?" Cindy asked, curious.

"Well let me tell you. When kids get grow up, new kids come in. Even during the first pitch in the World Series. And don't worry about being outgrown or abandoned! Without those things, you won't have to worry about. No heartbreak." Timmy said.

The Toys are overjoyed. Even Sherman is taken by this vision. The thought about being adored by Children for generations, wow. Talk about Irony.

"Thank god!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Sheen said.

"That's actually nice!" Libby said.

Cindy laughed, "We've hit the jackpot!"

"Yee-haw!" Helga exclaimed before hugging Gompers. Unbeknownst to her, Cindy rolled her eyes at that remark Helga made. Last time Mr. Mitchell checked, Cindy was in the role of Jessie.

"That is amazing." Wolfgang said.

Dani said, "It's a miracle!"

"I'm so happy!" Carl then said.

"Wingo!" Sheen then said. "Kids to keep us company forever is a great idea!"

"You said it." Gerald then said.

"I'm glad a certain idiot and his 3 friends didn't spoil the fun by making us go back to Trent's." Helga said, glaring at Sherman.

Then the toys proceeded to give Sherman, Penny, Ford and Edmund a smug grin, with the 4 shrugging.

"And you wanted us to trade this for Trent's house?" Gumball scolded the 4.

"Yeah!" Sherman said, having his arms out in a frustrated manner.

"Why should we?" Mabel asked.

"Because in case you've forgotten, we're Trent's toys!" Penny said, annoyed as well.

Timmy puts his arms around Edmund, Sherman, Penny and Ford.

"So you got donated by this "Trent", huh? Well, it's his loss, kid! He can't hurt you anymore." Timmy then said, happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, now hold on..." Edmund then said.

"Yeah, wait just a dang minute," Sherman said, before being interrupted by Mabel.

"What this half-wit is trying to say, is shouldn't we get settled?" Mabel said, glaring at Sherman while trying to keep her composure.

"Oh, okay, but first, Dip has to give you a tour." Timmy said. "Dipper! New toys!"

A doll appears in an upper window of a doll house. He wears a blue and white hat, with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown, like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a navy blue hooded vest, (which has an inner pockets on both sides) a reddish-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible grey digital wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper," which he hides under his bangs. His name is Dipper Pines.

Dipper exclaims in a handsome NFL future hall of famer's voice, "Far out! Hey, hi, everybody! Down in a jiff, Timmy!"

He rides down in an elevator and opens the door. He addresses the Toys with an air of boundless self-regard, "So. Who's ready for Dipper's Dream Tour?"

"I should've known Tom Brady voiced Dipper in this fanmake." Stinky then chuckled, due to the fact that he's voice by Peyton Manning in this fanmake and Dipper's voiced by Tom Brady in this fanmake.

"I am!" A Starfish toy by the name of Patrick said, just putting on his shorts.

"PATRICK!" Spongebob exclaimed, seeing Patrick.

"SPONGEBOB!" Patrick exclaimed. The 2 embrace each other and rejoice. It's as if they're friends or something.

"Well, as much as I like reunions, why don't we get this tour on the road, shall we?" Timmy said, happily.

"Folks, if you wanna step right this-" Dipper then said, and when he turns, sees Pacifica. She looks up, sees him. The 2 gaze at each other while their pupils turn into heart shaped shapes. Sparks fly as they felt something within them, Destiny calls as they approach each other.

"Hi! I'm Dipper." Dipper then said.

"Pacifica. Have we ever me-...?" Pacifica breathlessly said.

"I would've remembered! Love your diamond earrings."

"Nice Pine Tree hat."

"C'mon, Dipper! Recess doesn't last forever!" Timmy shouted, impatiently.

"Right on, Timmy, this way everyone!" Dipper extends a gentlemanly arm. Pacifica giggles, she takes it happily.

Timmy then said happily, "You've got a lot to look forward to, folks - the Little Ones love new toys!" He leads them off. Toothless, Jimmy, and Sherman trail behind.

"What a nice guy!" Jimmy then said.

"And he smells like Vanilla!" Toothless then said.

"Dipper, what are you waiting for, time is of the essance!" Timmy said, walking around.

"Alright, folks, we should get going." Dipper said, too distracted as the tour went on. As they walk, Dipper addresses the Toys like a tour leader. "Folks, if I can share, here at Smileshine, we've got, well, just about anything a Toy could ask for.

"What a nice group of guys." Edmund said.

"I have no idea how this could possibly go wrong!" Jimmy said, happily.

"And Timmy smells of strawberries!" Toothless exclaimed. This seems like a nice place to live in so far. Sherman isn't too sure about this.

Mabel then angrily grabbed Sherman and Penny by the pull strings, which caused the 2 to go back to Mabel.

"Hey Howdy Hey! Ride like the wind, Gompers!" Sherman's pull string voice box said.

"No matter what you look like or think you look like, you're special and loved and perfect just the way you are." Penny's pull string voice box said.

Mabel was too angry to notice as the 2 turned their attention to her.

"Look, your friends are happy, so the least you could do is try to be less cynical." Mabel then said.

"Look, something's up about this place, and there's nothing you can do to stop it, because there's something afoot about this." Sherman said, annoyed.

"I dunno, Sherman, maybe this place isn't as bad as you're saying." Penny said.

"Yeah? That's how I felt about Goten 9 years ago, and look what happened." Sherman said.

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to be nice and think about someone else other than you!" Mabel angrily said, before storming off.

Sherman sighs, exasperated. This is getting on his last nerve.

Timmy leads them past shelves of toy supplies. The toys smiled in relief, Jimmy chuckled. If those Mutants back in Duncan's room could fix a broken arm, just imagine what a bunch of toy supplies could do for him and his friends!

"Spare parts, super glue, and enough fresh batteries to choke a Hungry Hungry Hippo." Timmy then said.

Timmy flings open a utility closet, revealing a spa-like workshop in which smaller Toys fix up bigger Toys - stitching rips, etc. The Toys gasp as they were easily impressed by this. Sherman is impressed, but he shrugs it off.

Timmy then said, "Think you're gettin' old? Well, stop your worryin'!"

"Our repair spa will keep you stuffed, puffed, and lightly buffed!" Dipper then said. An Peter Potumus plushie is getting his belly re-stuffed. He sneezes which causes his stuffing to fly everywhere. The toys laugh. Then Potumus looked to timmy as he asks, "Hey, Turner! You get that thing I sent ya?"

As the tour continues, Dipper gestures to his Dream House. Dipper then said, "And this, well, this is where I live. It has a disco, it's got a dune buggy... And a whole room just for trying on clothes."

"You have everything, Dipper!" Both Pacifica and Mabel gasped.

"Except for someone to share it with!." Dipper sighs in grief. He's been a single man for many years since Smile Grin's renovation on November 19th, 1993. He looks down as walks off. Pacifica sighs, about to faint. It's clear that Pacifica is in love with Dipper, especially after the events of Northwest Mansion Noir.

"Uh oh!" Mabel then said. "You're in love!"

As soon as Pacifica heard those words, she fainted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Penny said, grinning.

"Kinda reminds me of our first date, doesn't it, Sherman?" Mabel chuckled, but Sherman was too bored and annoyed to notice her, much to Mabel's irritation.

Timmy reaches a bathroom door at the end of the room, it's basically his office. Timmy raps the door with his cane. It's opened by a large baby doll, Tommy Pickles, with a lazy, drooping eye. Tommy coos, peers out at the Toys as Trent's toys stare up in wonder.

"Well, thank you, Pickles. Why don't you come meet our new friends?" Timmy then said. "We were thrown out together, me n' him. Abandoned by the same owner! But we don't need owners here at Smilegrin! We own ourselves! We're masters of our own fate...! We control our own destiny!"

As the toys walked through the bathroom, Gumball slips, losing his parts.

"Look out for Puddles!" Timmy laughed.

Timmy leads the Toys into a new classroom. The Day Care Toys here are scuffier and more toddler-appropriate. The Toys gaze up in awe. There's kid stuff everywhere: tiny tables and chairs, finger paintings, wood blocks, banners of the alphabet, wire cubby bins, etc. The whole beautiful, child-centric universe of day care. This is it! No more abandonment, endless love for years!

"Well, here we are, this is where you'll be staying: The catepillar room." Dipper then said.

As they look in awe of where they are, something nudges Arnold. He looks down. An old Fisher Price Chatter Telephone is bumping into him. Arnold kneels down in a friendly manner.

"Well, hi there, little fella!" Arnold then said.

"How long's it been since you kids got played with?" Timmy asked.

"It's been years!" Spongebob said, exhaustedly.

Patrick replied, "Well, just you wait. In a few minutes that bell's gonna ring and you'll get the playtime you've been dreaming of." The toys cheered, except for Sherman, who couldn't help but be taken in by this vision.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we best be headin' back." Timmy joked.

As Timmy got ready to head back to his room, Dipper and Pacifica were holding each other's hands, gazing lovingly towards each other. Both of the toys stare as if about to spontaneously combust or something. They don't want to leave one another. It's too heart breaking to wait long enough to meet again.

"Will I ever see you again?" Dipper asked, worried..

"In my dreams..." Pacifica replied, blushing. Dipper looks hesistant then grabs Pacifica by the arms. He can't take it!

"Pacifica, come with me! Live in my Dream House! I know it's crazy! I know we've just met! Aw, heck - you don't know me from GI Joe. But when I look at you I feel like we were..." Dipper pleaded, not wanting to be away from his sweetheart.

"Made for each other." Both said. They gasp, thunderstruck. They said it at the same time! They are so perfect to each other. Pacifica turns to her friends, wanting to see what they think.

Cindy and Cindy #2 grin and wink to Pacifica with Danielle waving to her friend as if saying 'go' for it'.

The girl exclaimed eagerly, "Yes!" She gave a leg kick excitedly. Her friends are allowing her to go with Dipper and be with him in the Butterfly room!

"Dipper, let's get goin'!" Timmy then said, waiting.

Dipper leads Pacifica to the truck and they hop in, giggling like a young couple in love. Timmy shakes his head in amusement as he taps his cane, summoning the truck to head off with its riders. Tommy, the last to leave, closes the door behind them.

The toys look around their new surroundings and heard kid laughter from outside, the children are playing happily. They turn and goes towards the door, eager to be played with at last.

"They sound so sweet." Dani then said.

"How many do you think there are?" Gene asks.

True, the daycare seems nice, but Sherman and Penny can't shake the feeling that something fishy's going on. But even Ford's taken by this vision of being adored by kids for generations, talk about irony.

"Guys, as much as I don't wanna admit it, this place is amazing, but we should probably get going." Sherman said.

"We can have a whole new life here, Sherman!" Helga said, excitedly.

"Yeah, you should really consider this a new life choice." Mabel then said.

"You can't ignore the fact that there's an element of glamour to this place." Cindy #2 said, happily.

"This is another chance to bring joy to kids again!" Helga said, happily.

"Why don't you stay?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, Sherman and Penny! Stay with us!" Toothless said.

"He does have a point, kid. You don't have anything else to do, now." Stan then said.

"Come on, you guys!" Gene exclaims.

"No!" Sherman said, annoyed. His friends are taken back, doesn't he want to get played with again? "I have a kid. You have a kid - Trent!"

Penny then pointed out, "And if he wants us at college, or in the attic, well, then our job is to be there for him!"

"Now we're going home! Anyone wants to join us are welcome!" Sherman said.

"Come on, Jimmy. We're leaving in a few minutes." Penny then said, then the 3 left. But Ford, Penny and Sherman notice that Jimmy's staying right where he is. This is odd, ever since their 1st big adventure to get back to Trent, Sherman and Jimmy have been best of pals.

"Jimmy?" Sherman asked, surprised.

"Any reason why you're staying?" Ford then said.

Jimmy walked over and said, "Penny, Sherman, our mission with Trent is complete."

"What?!" Sherman said, shocked.

"What does that even mean?!" Penny asked, sadly.

"What's important now is that we stay together." Jimmy then said.

"Wha-? We wouldn't even be together if it weren't for Trent! Look under your shoe, Jimmy! You too, Cindy! Whose name is written there?" Sherman said, concerned. True, Trent's name is on the feet of Sherman's friends, but to them, they think that Trent doesn't need them in his life, that he doesn't want anything to do with them at all.

"Maybe...Trent doesn't care about us anymore." Sheen said, sadly.

"Guys, don't be ridiculous! You're missing the point." Penny said, worried.

"Exactly! He cares about all of you! He was putting you in the attic - Me and Penny saw! You can't just turn your back on him just like that!" Sherman said, trying to cheer up his friends.

"Sherman, I don't want to admit it, but it's time to move on." Helga said with a sad sigh. "Timmy said that we won't need owners anymore! We won't be tossed out or in storage. We'll be played with every day!"

"However, I think Sherman's on to something..." Ford then said. "I mean, Goten was thought to be good until we found out otherwise."

"Come on, you guys, I'm not gonna say this again, we don't have time for this, we gotta get home!" Sherman pleaded.

Annoyed by this, Mabel walks up to Sherman and shouts, "Sherman, Penny, wake up and smell the oil in Odessa, Texas! It's over! Trent is all grown up, you idiot!"

Then, Mabel and Sherman had shocked looks on their faces. Mabel was shocked about what she just said to Sherman after all those years of a relationship. Sherman, on the other hand, isn't too happy about what Mabel said to him.

Sherman angrily glares at them, thinking, "They just don't get it, do they?"

Sherman then said, glaring at them, "Okay, fine! If you want to be selfish like this, then I can't stop any of you."

Everyone had shocked and angry faces, glaring at Sherman, Penny and Ford.

"So this is how it ends? After all we've been through?" Sherman angrily grits his teeth.

Jimmy steps forward, offers a handshake to Sherman, almost as if saying "Good Luck, Friend". However, Sherman is too angry to care and turns away. Jimmy is stunned about this.

"Sherman..." Mabel then said.

"Don't waste your time. I see that not only have you turned your back on one of your friends, you've turned your back on your ex-boyfriend as well." Sherman angrily said, walking away. Penny tried to catch up, trying to reason with Sherman. Mabel was deeply hurt by this.

Ford sighs as he said, "Well, I better go make sure that they don't get hurt." Ford then went after the 2 toys.

"I should go too." Edmund then said, running towards Ford.

But then, they heard a goat bleat as Gompers tries to fallow them. He obviously wants to go with his friend, still loyal as ever.

"No, Gompers, you have to stay." Penny said, sighing.

The toy prepares to move on but notices that the Goat trying to follow once more.

"Gompers, STAY!" Sherman angrily said, Gompers stops, looking a bit worried by Sherman's tone of voice. Sherman sighs as he pats a sad Gompers. "Look, I can't let you be in the attic by yourself. Just stay with Cindy and the others."

"Vicki?" Mrs. Kauagoochi is heard calling from outside the room.

The Toys scatter as they hear a key in a lock. Ford, Sherman, Edmund, Penny hide behind the door just as Receptionist enters.

"Vicki, you in here?" Mrs. Kauagoochi asked, puzzled. Her shift at the daycare center is done with and she must find Vicki to take her daughter back home.

The 4 then sneak out the door. Sherman was about to head back home, but he notices all his friends, they looked sad that they're going to be left behind by their leader, and the only friends he had for the past few years. But he has to go back home, as he heads into the hallway as his seemingly now 3 only friends make their escape.


	6. Chapter 5- Be Careful What you Wish For!

As the teachers talked to each other, nobody noticed 4 toys sneaking around. They peek around a garbage can before tip-toeing into the hall as they jumped on a janitor's cart.

Sherman and his friends waited excitedly as the Janitor rolls through the lobby, and just when it seemed as if they were going to the exit, the janitor makes a turn into the bathroom.

"Oh, come on!" Sherman sighed.

Inside the bathroom, the janitor begins work on the sinks. Our heroes left the cart to sneak into a nearby stall. They've got to find a way outta the bathroom!

Looking up, the group sees an open window. Sherman tears a square of toilet paper, places it on the seat, and the 4 climb up the tank lid, leaps to the toilet paper roll, but not before struggling to stay balanced, which Penny is caught by Sherman in the nick of time. Perfect! They head towards the window carefully.

At the sink, the Janitor looks in the mirror, and becomes startled as something caught his eye, much to the toys' shock.

"What the-?" The Janitor exclaimed, has their secret been blown?! But luckily, the Janitor saw a smudge spot on the mirror, so he decided to clean it, therefore making the toys' secret safe.

The 4 managed to get them through the window in time, ending up on a ledge above the playground. The kids are still playing down below.

"Vicki, come on, time to go!" The mother said. She leads her daughter off. The pull-string duo climb up a drainage pipe to the roof. They run across the roof, and stop at the edge as soon as they see they are on a high wall surrounding the daycare campus.

"Well, that's not going to be an easy way down." Edmund then said. How can they get across the playground full of kids without being seen by the other kids? And even so, there's a big gigantic wall in front of the playground.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows off Sherman's glasses off of his face.

"My Glasses!" Sherman yelped as he chases after his glasses.

His glasses land under a kite tangled on the roof top. After a moment of thought, Edmund had an idea, they could use the kite to get to the other side!

Later, the quad across the roof, kite over their head. They leap and soar across the playground and over the wall. The 4 glide down as they make a perfect landing, the 4 laugh, pleased at what they had just done.

"Wow, that worked!" Ford then said.

"Thanks." Edmund said, grinning.

"It's not the first time." Sherman then said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"Remember when I told you about the mess that got Jimmy and I in a huge mess?" Sherman said shrugging.

"Oh. Right." Penny then said.

"Well, just be glad that this plan worked once ag..." Ford then said, interrupted by a gust of wind, yanking them high in the air.

Penny looks at the ground far below. The wind takes the kite higher still, dipping and swirling frenetically. The 4 panic, wrapping theirselves around the kite's cross-bar. The bar snaps. The kite plummets. Sherman tries desperately to flap the kite wings, but it doesn't slow the fall. The 4 crash into a tree, hitting branches on the way down. They fall from the tree and stop - eyes shut - inches above the pavement. They each open one eye. Sherman is hugging Penny, and Ford landed safely... on his butt. What could've saved them at the last minute? Penny looks up, only to see it's Sherman's Pull-String that saved them.

Slowly, his pull-string lifts him upward. "Hey! Leave those kids alone!"

"Well, thank goodness for that string, I don't think I could handle a popped seam." Penny said, relieved as she landed on her feet.

"Well, Sherman barely could handle it, and he's dealt with worse." Edmund then said.

The toys went limp as soon as they saw a familiar girl. It was the same girl playing hopscotch.

She was at least 5 years old. She had a white t-shirt, a ballerina dress on and she was Asian with black hair, tan skin, and had brown eyes, her name was Vicki Kauaguchi.

The girl noticed the toys lying or hanging around. She bumps into Sherman, looks up. Looks around. She tugs Sherman off the branch. His pull-string retracts.

"Thanks. You're a cool pal!" Sherman's child voice box said, making the girl smile, she noticed Penny as Vicki pulled Penny's string. Her pull-string retracts.

"Ride like the wind, Pinkie Pie!" Penny's child voice box said, also making the girl smile. The car honked as she placed Edmund, Ford, Sherman and Penny in her bookbag, much to Sherman's annoyance. The girl headed to her mother's car.

"Well, this isn't turning out as well as I hoped." Sherman said. "At least it isn't Duncan."

As the car left, the toys forgot one thing: Sherman's glasses, now they're lying there, all by itself.

Back in the daycare room, the toys were looking sad, their leader abandoning them? Not since they thought Sherman tried to kill Jimmy, even though Sherman proved it was an accident and Jimmy was still alive.

"It's going to be okay, Gompers." Cindy said, comforting the goat toy.

"It will be alright, Gompers," Cindy #2 said. "If Sherman and Penny are happy, then you could be happy for them."

"Guys, it's what he wanted, right?" Jimmy said, "He's going to college with Trent."

"I guess that's reasonable." Carl said, concerned.

"Yeah," Sheen then said.

"He's crazier than Darwin!" Gumball heckled. "Toys aren't for college!"

"They're for playing and playing only!" Dani then said. She did have a point, Trent's all grown up, Sherman and Penny shouldn't be at college!

"Well, excuse Sherman for trying to be happy!" Cindy #2 then said, angrily.

Mabel sighs as she was heartbroken about being dumped.

"Come on, forget about him!" Stinky then said.

"I know, it's just that me and Sherman dated for so long, and I didn't want to lose him again." Mabel sadly said.

"Come on, at least it wasn't like that time you thought that Sherman tried to kill me, right?" Jimmy said, comfortingly.

The other toys went to the window, hoping to see some of the kids, waiting anxiously to be played with.

"They sound so sweet." Dani then said.

"How many do you think there are?" Gene asks.

"I dunno about that, but they're lining up!" Toothless then said, happily. It's time for playtime!

"Places, guys!" Jimmy then said.

The Toys scramble into play position. They go into toy mode, excitedly. For the first time since Trent was in 5th grade, they're gonna be played with. As they all do that, however, Jimmy notices the Day Care Toys edging away from the door by ducking, hiding, trembling, diving for cover. What are they so afraid of? Something tells the CIA Apprentice toy that something isn't right.

As the bell rings, and as the footsteps are heard, Toothless and Wolfgang headed towards the door, excitedly.

"Oh, I cannot wait for the playtime to commence!" Wolfgang said, happily.

"At last!" Toothless then said, happily. "Come to papa!"

"Uh...guys?" Jimmy asked, nervously.

Then, BOOM! The door bursts open, swatting the 2 across the room. A horde of squealing, hyped-up toddlers enter. The Toys go limp. The toddlers descend on the Toys with shrieks of delight. Toys are snatched up by eager, excited hands. A Boy and Girl stretch Spongebob until his coil goes haywire. A Boy smashes the Toy Train into a wall. A Girl picks up Jimmy, bringing him straight to her mouth.

A Girl dips Cindy's hair in paint and uses her as a brush. A Boy runs across the room, with Gompers on top of a Corn Popper toy. Gompers slides off and gets caught in its wheels. Gene and Mabel are bathed in glue and ended up getting coated in green glitter.

A girl "rides" Toothless, snapping his tail off. The Eds are squashed as a Boy sits on them. A boy picks up Gumball's eye, shoves it up his nose...despite Gumball's limbs being in his mouth. A girl uses Jimmy to hammer a square peg into a round hole. Bam, Bam, Bam!

A Boy runs by, tugs the Girl's hair. She screams, and ends up tossing away. He lands on the window sill. Jimmy looks confused as he looks in the Butterfly Room, he sees a class of Four- and Five-Year-Olds play lovingly with Timmy, Stan and the other toys. Jimmy is starting to get suspicious, why is it like heaven in there when it's like hedes in here?

Before he could the puzzle together, Jimmy is grabbed by a kid and back into the fray and the mayhem. This isn't exactly what the toys hoped for.


	7. Chapter 6- New Surroundings

"There's a scorpion in my shoe!" Sherman's child voicebox was heard in a bright bedroom as Vicki pulled his string again, and his voicebox responds, "I'd like to join your group, guys, but not before I sing a little song!

Vicki then picked up Penny and pulled her string, and her child voicebox responds, "I'm as precious as the delicate flower of the nile!"

"A sheriff and a cowgirl!" Vicki said, happily as she places the 4 toys she found on seats at a table. It's apparent that a tea party is going on. Well, at least Sherman isn't going through an awful lot of stress like Jimmy did in a certain time during the Summer of 2002. And in front of our heroes, was a group of toys.

One has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. She wears her hair in pigtails with yellow ties. She is almost never seen without wearing her trademark pink rabbit ear hat. She wears a green frock and black sock-less Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Louise Belcher.

Another has ginger hair. He wears a yellow shirt under a blue vest, black pants, and white shoes. He is sometimes seen wearing red headphones. His name is Jimmy Pesto Jr.

Another has long, black hair with thin blue hi-lights, curtain-like bangs and a round bottom, an oval shaped head with a flat top, and dark blue eyes. Her name is Isabella.

Another had puffy black hair, Brown eyes, dark skin, black shirt, tan shoes, and sweatpants. His name is Huey Freeman.

Another has short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a large pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. His height is not revealed yet, but he seems to be slightly shorter than Isabella. His name is Phineas.

Another was a little Indian boy with puffy hair, blue overalls, a light blue shirt and blue shoes.

Another was a chubby kid with black hair, a punisher shirt with grey shorts and red shoes.

Another toy was a green haired kid with a collared cream shirt with purple pants, and purple shoes.

Another toy had black hair, a green dress, black shoes and pink bunny ears.

Another toy was a female anthromorphic dog had black and white fur with a flower on her head, a red nose and a pink skirt and white gloves.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get one thing!" Vicki then said. "Coffee!"

She left the room, and the toys came to life.

"Hey, um, listen..." Sherman said, right before Ferb shushed him.

"The guy's just askin' a question!" Buford then said.

"Be right back, I'm getting the food!" Vicki said as she left, the toys came to life. Sherman was concerned.

"At least it's not Duncan's house." Sherman said, annoyed.

"Uh, hi. Excuse me..." Penny said, before being shushed by Huey. "Could you at least tell me where we are?"

"Yeah, the kid's just asking a question." Phineas then said in the voice of a rich playboy, shrugging.

"Well, excuse me, man. I like to be in character." Huey said like a war vet, annoyed.

"My name's Phineas, you've met Baron Van Shush here." Phineas then said.

"Hello! I'm Louise!" Louise then said, sounding like Mabel did.

"Look, I have no idea where I'm at!" Sherman said.

"We're either at a coffee shop in paris or new jersey. I'm sure I came back from the doctor with life changing news!" Louise then said.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on." Ford then said, confused.

"I have no idea. We're either at Gillette Stadium's cafe for coffee before the big Colts/Pats AFC Championship or in New York City. I'm pretty sure I came back from the doctor with some news." Dot then said.

Penny, Ford, and Sherman were confused about what's going on. Obviously, it's a game, but when Trent was a kid, he would set up the game, not abruptly bring his toys into the game.

"We do a lot of improv here. Just cut loose, you'll get used to it." Buford then said.

"No, you don't understand..." Sherman said. Then, everyone heard footsteps and went back into toy mode. Vicki went to her toy microwave and pretend to make beeping noises as she took out a fake burger.

"It's time for lunch!" Vicki then said, taking the fake burger's top off and grabbing a jelly bean and eating it. She proceeded to pull Sherman's string, and prompting his adorable child voice box to exclaim, "Not so fast! The water's been tainted!"

"Tainted? As in poison?!" Vicki exclaimed, she proceeded to spit the jelly bean, and it landed in Ferb's hair.

Vicki then proceeded to pull Penny's pull string and her voice box exclaimed in an adorable girl's voice, "She heard us from outside!"

"Who?!" Vicki pretended to be scared. Vicki gasps then becoming pretending to someone else as she laughs 'evilly', "Hee hee hee hee." The girl turns to a toy on a shelf behind her. It is along brown haired girl with brown eyes. She is wearing a pink dress and black shoes. Her name is Betty Quinlan.

"It's the scary witch!" Vicki announces as she picks up Betty and flew her around the room. "Look out! She has got her witch powers!"

"I know where we could hide!" Vicki/Sherman announces quickly. "Into the space ship!" Looks like the gang are all gonna end up hiding somewhere to hide from 'the witch'.

Vicki ran out of the room, looking for the "space ship". The toys came back to life, with Vicki's toys in awe.

"Don't worry, you're doing quite astounding!" Baljeet then said.

"Yeah. What the nerd said." Buford then said.

"Are you trained?" Phineas then said.

"Look, whoever you are, I just need to know the way outta here!" Sherman said, wanting to go back to Trent.

"THERE IS NO WAY OUTTA HERE!" Phineas screamed, Sherman gasped in shock. Phineas then laughed, "Just kiddin', door's right over there."

Betty went over to Sherman and greeted the boy with a handshake, "Well, you must've jumped right in at the right moment, huh, kid? The name's Betty."

"Hi, my name's Sherman Peabody, and these are Penny and Ford." Sherman said, introducing himself and his friends.

"Sherman, huh? Are you sure you want to keep that name? New home, new life, and that's coming from a doll name Dot!" Dot then said.

Then, 3 identical ducks by the name of Huey, Luey, and Dewey walked by the 3 toys.

"Are you an actual smart boy?" Dewey asked.

"Well, yes. I..." Sherman said.

"Of course not, peanut brain, he doesn't even have his glasses!" Luey said.

"Of course I..." Sherman angrily replied, but then, he realized that his glasses were missing! "My glasses!"

"Told ya!"

"Found the space shuttle!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Showtime!" Phineas said, right before the toys went back into toy mode.

Vicki came out of the closet, holding a shoebox made to look like a rocket.

"Quick, get your seatbelts ready, close your tray tables!" Vicki exclaim in determination as she stuffs her toys in the box before dropping the whole thing onto a bedhseet. "Hang on, this ride is going to be a bumpy one! 3, 2, 1...BLAST OFF!"

With that, Vicki send the sheet up high, sending the toys flying into the air. It's in that same moment, as Sherman, Penny and Ford are sent soaring, when the whole moment turned magical. The 3 toys are being played with for the first time in a long time. They are actually enjoying this.

The toys tumble onto the bed with Vicki following the toys, hugging them all close as if they are family to her...kinda like Trent to his toys when he was still a kid.

As Vicki laughs as she jumps into the bed, hugging all her toys.

"You saved us, cowboy! You helped us all, you're a pretty hero!" Vicki then said, happily. Then, without anyone noticing, Penny noticed Isabella as Isabella winked.

Sherman grins. He wonders if his friends are having this spectacular amount of fun.

That evening, Sherman and his best friends were having a time of their lives back at Vicki's house, back in the Caterpillar Room, it was different for their friends, as well as terrible.

The day at the daycare has come to an end as the whole place is empty now.

"Cindy, you think you could help with finding my glasses?" Cindy #2 asks.

"Why on earth would you need glasses?" Cindy scoffed as she crossed her arms. "You're me!"

Jimmy sits up looking dazed while groaning. Gene Belcher, with glue, glitter and such on himself, stood up on a desk, groans while pulling his cork open, getting a lot of detritus spill out.

Gene Belcher strains as he made a Weedle toy pop out before grabbing a familiar plastic arm. The toy bank calls out, "Hey! Anyone needs a hand?"

Gene tosses it to Gumball and Dani who are recovering from the madness that they have endured. Gumball's parts are jumbled all over each other and Dani is quickly putting his own parts back.

"Where's my nose?" Gumball mumbles while looking for his own nose.

"Here it is." Dani sighs in sadness as she gave Gumball his own nose back. "Got your arm, honey."

"Give me that, that's mine. Honey, eyebrows." Gumball said with a sigh as he took his own mustache back from Dani carefully.

"Wow, I don't recall play time being quite that...stressful." Jimmy mumbles as he straightens up with his back cracking.

Toothless found his tail and pulls it out from the pegboard while saying, "Yeah, Trent would never play with us like that."

"We will have to make the best of it." Cindy said with a sigh as she pulls the decaf off Gompers' nose. Of course, deep down, even the girl misses Trent.

"I mean, Trent's the one who tossed us, his toys, out, right?" Carl said.

"No way, nope, those toddlers don't know how to play with us!" Libby said, angrily.

"Totally, they're too young and don't know any better!" Toothless exclaims in agreement.

"As well as sticky, ick!" Gene exclaimed in disgust as he glanced at the glue and sutff all over himself.

"We need to be in the Butterfly room!" Dani then said.

"Toys shouldn't be in a room where kids don't know how to take care of them properly! They should be in the right place where kids know how to do it right!" Harold then shouted.

"I agree with him, it's like I'm in an 1800's fair in the wild west!" Gumball complains as he put his eyebrows back above his eyes, getting himself back together.

For a response, everyone was confused about what Gumball said. That is until Dani raises an eyebrow as she said, "People die at the fair?"

Gumball nonchalantly replies, "People die at the fair."

"Or maybe Sherman was right." Cindy #2 said, concerned. "Maybe we should go home."

"NO!" Cindy then said, angrily snapping at Cindy #2. "You know what happened to us. We've been abandoned!"

Soon, the 2 started to argue. That is until someone makes a scratching noise, they all turned their attention to see Wolfgang scratching a chalkboard...by making a scratching noise with his voice.

"What are you doing, Wolfgang?!" Edmund shouted.

"I'm trying to get everyone's attention, but I don't have nails." Wolfgang said.

"Thanks for calming everyone down, we should talk to Timmy. Maybe he knows what's going on. "I'm sure there's something he can do about this." Jimmy said, thinking that there's been a mistake. Stan probably placed the toys in a room where they would end up getting abused in by accident.

Jimmy climbs up to a table nearby and leaps to the bathroom door knob which should lead to the Butterfly Room. However, he looks surprised as the whole thing won't turn. It's locked!

"Wait a minute, all the doors are locked!" Cindy #2 said, placing her glasses back on.

Gene then said while glancing at a window lock, "It's a Fenster-Schneckler 380, the finest childproof lock in the world."

This piqued Jimmy's curiousity. Don't the toys have rights in the daycare? So why are they locked if they have free reign in this place.

"If we're supposed to have free reign in the daycare, then why would toys be locked in the Caterpillar Room?" Cindy #2 said.

"Well, in case of burglars, I guess?" Carl then said, confused.

"Sure, the locks are probably used to keep burglars out of the place and/or children from leaving. Yet, why lock the toys in here?" Cindy #2 replied.

Jimmy started to get very suspicious about this place

The others look up and saw one way out: atop the hallway door is an open transom. The gang could get out that way but one problem remains.

"Well, there's an idea, but how are we supposed to get up there?!" Gumball asked, then, Jimmy got himself an idea...

A while later, Jimmy's group hold the Fisher Price Corn Popper with Jimmy himself at the rear, holding a loop of red yard around his chest. The Boy Genius toy's plan is to get himself launch towards the transom.

Once up there, he can drop the yard to his plans to let them climb out."Okay, guys. This is it. On the count of three."

Jimmy instructs his friends carefully. "1, 2..."

"3!"Cindy and Cindy #2 exclaimed, quickly. The toys soon took off quickly, pushing the popper at top speed.

"Let go now!" Jimmy shouted.

The Toys release their grip, leaving Jimmy to jump onto the handle. At the right time, the popper hits an upturned table, sending him right into the air. Jimmy grabs the string that runs across the room, using it like a zipline.

Jimmy soon reached the end and leaps off, expanding his wings to fly towards a bunch of hanging paper-mache caterpillars on display. With the help of those things' legs, Jimmy swings from one leg to another.

Gompers, Gerald, Arnold and Cindy #2 jump off nearby a shelf to catapult a broom forward, which Jimmy bounces off of, sending him flying towards the transom. The Boy Genius toy flips, twists and lands safely. The others cheer wildly. Their friend has made it!

"Good work, Jimmy!" Cindy exclaims with a smile. Jimmy begins casting part of his yarn down to the toys who run and get it. As he turns to the hallway, preparing to jump down on the other side of the doorway, Jimmy stops and saw something the hallway down below, Daggett Beaver, Eustace Stritch and Patrick Star are walking by, unware of what's going on nearby.

The snobby toy chuckles as he ask, "Hey, you think these bums have 'fun' with their 'playtime'?"

"Yeah! I hope the kids gave them what they 'wanted'!" Patrick Star laughs stupidly.

"Ssssh, shut up! You want them to hear you?" Daggett Beaver hush the toys in annoyance. "Honestly, no wonder you two dumb toys got donated!"

Jimmy frowns in suspicion. Something tells him that Daggett Beaver, Eustace Stritch and Patrick Star knows soething that he and the other doesn't. The boy heard giggling, making him turn to see Dipper and Pacifica at the Butterfly Room door, saying goodbye in their cute way.

"Okay, you start now." Dipper said to Pacifica happily and lovingly. Pacifica giggles happily. She loves doing this!

The pine tree boy toy begins, "I..."

"...love..."

"...you."

"Ha, see? I said 'love' that time!" Dipper exclaims happily. He loves this goodbye to his new girlfriend.

"Now this time, let me go first!"

"Right, right, right!" Pacifica giggles happily, waiting Dipper to start the next round of goodbyes.

"I..."

"...love..."

"...you!"

Dipper exclaims with a smile. "Ha! See what I mean? Oh, the goodbye changes every time."

"You are so smart!" Pacifica exclaims with a smile."

"Geez, they should go get a room." Jimmy said to the audience.

Then, the boy genius toy dropped down and rappled the rope of yarn as he quietly fallowed Dag, Stritch, Patrick and Dipper, not knowing there's someone watching him like a vigilante.


	8. Chapter 7- Not What He Seems

Minutes later, Jimmy made it to a vending machine, hoping to find where those toys ran off to. Suddenly he heard a cow noise above him. He noticed a few silhouettes playing a game.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in concern. What's going on up there?

Jimmy proceeded to get into the Vending Machine as he hears a Pig Oink out loud, fallowed by noises of laughing and groaning. The Boy Genius toy climbed up as the noises grew louder. Jimmy reached the top where the light was at as he snuck into the hidden room where Dipper's group was playing poker.

"Alright, gents! Take your bets!" "Patrick laughs.

Then, the farm animal see-say was pulled and the arrow was spinning around and then, it landed near Squidward, and said, "The cow says, "Mooo"!"

"Ha! I win again!" Squidward brags, grabbing all the monopoly money.

"Hey! No fair!" Patrick pouts.

"So, guys, what's your opinion on the newcomers? Who could be useful to the big boss?" Dipper then asked. Could they be referring to Timmy Turner?

"Well, what about the goat and the blonde?" A toy named Eustace Stritch asked.

"Give me a break." Patrick then said. "And we already have a pull-string blondie doll like her!"

Jimmy raises an eyebrow, what are they talking about?

"What about SpongeBob?" Daggett said, chuckling.

"Who cares about him? He won't last a week." Squidward then said.

"What about the nightfury and Ultra doofus?" Dag asked.

"Oh, please, they're heading to the landfill, a Toy's graveyard." Eustace said, chuckling.

"Well, what about that CIA Apprentice toy? He could be useful." Dipper then said.

Jimmy starts to have a concerned look on his face. To him, it sounds like the toys are deciding on which one of him and his pals are good enough for the Butterfly Room. Something suspicious is going on here or Jimmy Neutron's name is Christopher Reeve, and it's not!

"Well, Dipper, you're a little keeper, aren't ya?" Patrick taunted, prompting everyone to laugh. "I mean, Spongebob is my friend, but you with that girl?"

"Shut up, Patrick! Pacifica's different!" Dipper said.

"Whoa, and that's comin' from Mr. Softy Soft!" Squidward then said.

"What can you expect from a Girls' Toy?" Patrick taunted.

"I'M NOT A GIRL'S TOY! I'M NOT! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?!" Dipper angrily whined, annoyed by this.

"All those toys are disposble. If we're lucky, they will last us a week!" Patrick then said, placing his stack of cards onto the table.

Jimmy reacts in concern some more. To him, it sounds like he and his pals are in that Caterpillar Room on purpose...and these guys are deciding which ones goes into the Butterfly Room and which ones ends up being tortured by those destructive kids!

Jimmy was about to turn to go and inform his friends but bumps into a baby toy who glares at him, very cranky and upset. Not good.

"Uh..." Jimmy then said.

The gang's game got interrupted when Tommy tossed Jimmy right onto the table, startling them. Realizing that he's out of his room, they grab him and pinned him down.

"Well, look at who's out of his room." Dipper remarks with a sinister grin. "Now what should we do with you?"

"Let me go! Stop this!" Jimmy exclaimed as he struggles in the gang's hold. Dipper narrows his eyes, knowing this Boy Genius toy must've overheard the group's conversion. Something must be done with him.

"Take him to...the Library."

"Nooooooo!"

Jimmy's screams of protest and horror are soon muffled by a sock puppet pulled right over his head. Unbeknownst to the toys, they don't know that a recording prop was seen as a vigilant figure ran off into the night.

After a day of playtime, Vicki is sleeping in her bed. All her toys are tucked in next to her as she sounds asleep. All but Sherman, Edmund, Penny and Ford, the 4 have carefully slipped under the covers.

Vicki stirs, moving an arm, forcing Sherman, Penny and Ford to freeze, legs in the air while Edmund fell to the ground. Luckily, the girl went back to sleep, unaware of what's going on. The 4 then tiptoed across the bed and look around the room, hoping they'll find some way to get home from here.

The 4 find Vicki's backpack hanging from the door handle. Maybe there's some hints on how to get back to Trent in there! As Edmund climbed up to a chair, Sherman, Penny, and Ford push a chair to the door as Edmund lifts the cape.

"1125 Gilford," Edmund said to Ford quietly upon finding the address on the backpack.

"Good." Ford said with a nod. "Now we just..."

"Wait, guys, where are you doing?" Ferb ask surprised. This prompts our heroes to turn around and see a certain group of toys puzzled.

"As much as we wanna stay here, the boys and I gotta go." Penny explains to the toys with a smile, prompting the toys to gasp in shock. They thought that they enjoyed being played with again!

"Wait, you're leaving?" Dot asks, concerned.

"But, didn't you two have fun today?" Buford asked in concern.

"Sure we did. The most kind of fun we've had in years." Edmund said with a sigh. "Look, it's nothing against Vicki. We've really enjoyed being played with today..."

"It's just...we both belong to someone else." Sherman said as he holds up the shoe that had the name 'Trent' is written on it'.

"Uh...who in the word is 'Tnert," Buford ask as he glances at the name in confusion. Of course, they're looking at the shoe the wrong way as Penny chuckles.

"No, I think it's pronounced 'Tnert.'" Ferb explains to Buford clearly.

"Guys, come on, it's 'Trent'." Betty said to her friends seriously. "They belong to a boy named Trent."

"Right to us, he's our version of Vicki, our friend and owner." Ford said in concern. "Sorry guys, but we must get back to him."

"Trent will be leaving soon and we gotta get home." Sherman said in agreement. The trio needs to get back to Trent's place before he leaves for college.

"Where's home," Louise asks in curiosity.

"It's on 2583 Rayburne Avenue. I know you all are sad to see me, Penny and Ford wanting to leave and we understand...but we want to go back to Trent; badly."

The toys looked sad, but they understood. It wouldn't be fair to have toys away from their owner, even though it is sad to see them leave.

"We're on it." Isabella said to Sherman, Penny and Ford with a smile. "Louise?"

"Well, there's these toys that know where the computer is." Louise then said.

"And where would that be?" Edmund asks, curiously.

"Kenny's room." Jimmy Pesto Jr. said. "Luan can get you there."

Speaking of, another toy arrived as she has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead.

She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her name is Luan Loud.

"You called me?" Luan then said, speaking in a tomboyish chauffeur's voice.

Meanwhile in a storage closet in the daycare, Jimmy awoke as he found himself tied up on a timeout chair, surrounded Dipper's group. He struggled valiantly to get out of the chair, but he's tied up.

"Untie me, you cowards!" Jimmy angrily said. "I demand to talk to Timmy Turner!"

"Zip it, Clark Kent!" Dipper then said. "You're not going anywhere unless we say otherwise."

"Yeah, you wen't too far this time!" Patrick angrily said.

"Patrick! You're Spongebob's best friend! How could you do this to him?!" Jimmy then scolded the seastar toy.

"Jimmy, you can't always expect my usual brand of..." Patrick said, shrugging.

"Shut up. No one wants to hear that." Jimmy said, rolling his eyes at the thought of Patrick using a modern spongebob quote as an excuse. Then, the door creaked open as everyone saw Timmy Turner, looking concerned.

"Dipper? Guys?" Timmy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Turner, he got out." Dipper then said.

"Got out?" Timmy asks, concerned. Then, he walked over to Jimmy and untied him. "Oh, nononononono. That's not how we treat our guests!"

"Thank you." Jimmy then said to Timmy as he casts a dark look at Dipper. "Oh, and there's been a mistake, Timmy."

"A mistake?" Timmy asked surprised.

"Yeah...The children in the Caterpillar Room are not age-appropriate for me and my friends. We respectfully request a transfer to the Butterfly Room." Jimmy said, shrugging. This prompts Timmy to chuckle.

"Okay, request granted!" Timmy said, happily.

"What...? Are you kidding?" Dipper whined.

"Dipper, hush. This Toy's shown initiative! Leadership! Why, I'd say we found ourselves a Keeper!" Timmy laughs as he raises Jimmy's arm like Jimmy is a World Champion! His Gang applauds dutifully. "You hear that? A keeper!"

Looks like they have a new friend for the butterfly room! Jimmy looked surprised at this, one moment, they were about to ice him, and now, they're acting like they're friends with him again...well, except Dipper, who's completely jealous.

"We're calling you up to the big leagues!" Timmy said as he wrapped his arm around Jimmy. "From now on, you'll be treated like a god among humans, the way you were meant to be treated among other toys!"

"Awesome!" Jimmy exclaimed with a grin. "Let me go get my friends."

As soon as Jimmy was about to head out the door, Timmy laughed as he said, "Well, unfortunately, the invite is for you only. After all, those kids need something to play with."

"I'm sorry, but my friends are in there." Jimmy said, concerned. "They don't belong there, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Timmy then said. "But to us, Toys are like human beings, and the children are like gods, and we have to appease them one way or another. What matters is that you need to be there for a kid when you need them, right? And about some toys...well...For the good of our community - we ask the newer toys, the stronger ones, to take on the hardships the rest of us can't bear anymore. You wouldn't wanna let anyone down, right?

Jimmy looks down as soon as he heard that. Timmy did have a good point. It wouldn't be fair to take the other toys out of the Caterpillar Room and keep many kids from playing with something. Especially if they're enjoying them.

"Well...if you put it like that, you do have a good point." Jimmy said, sighing. Timmy smiles, looks like things are gonna work out after all! But then, Jimmy said, "But I'll have to turn down the offer. Families stick together, and we're a family."

"Oh...so you're a family man. I respect that." Timmy said, as his smile fades, being replaced by that of darkness and of upset nature. It's as if the word 'family' has upset the bear for some unknown reason. He then shouted, "Put the God back in the time out chair!"

Without warning, Tommy grabs Jimmy, slamming the boy genius toy back into the Time-Toy chair, much to his horror. What's going on?

"Turner! What the heck's going on?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Bring in Pinky and the Brain." Timmy said, grinning evilly as Dipper whistles.

"Found it!" Someone is heard speaking from a shelf above the bad guys a while later. A row of files are cluttered as a toy, a white furred lab rat toy by the name "Pinky" pulls out a playing card. "I found that ace!"

Another Lab Rat toy shoves Pinky out of his way. His name is "The Brain". Brain then said, "You'll have to excuse my friend."

Brain then pulls out a booklet and threw it to the ground towards Timmy. As the Buck tooth toy picks it up, Jimmy yelps as it's an instruction manual...for him! Timmy opens the booklet as he said, "Remove screws to get access to battery compartment...'"

Tommy holds down Jimmy as Patrick walks over with a screwdriver. He then proceeded to us the screwdriver to remove the screws from the boy toy's panel, making him scream in horror.

"Now...'to return your Jimmy Action Figure to its original settings, simply set the switch from 'Play' to 'Demo'..." Timmy said, nonchalantly with an evil grin.

"No, I can't be a part of this!" Jimmy said.

"Then what can you be a part of?" Eustace Stritch then said, grinning evilly.

Eustace opens the panel and finds the mode switch which is on 'Play' mode. He nods as he reach for the switch, ready to pull the switch to 'Demo'.

"No!" Jimmy said as he tried to struggle his way out of Tommy's grip. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have." Timmy said. "Because now, a toy god...bends to my will."

The rest of Trent's toys sat near the Caterpillar Room door in concern. Jimmy has been gone for a while now. Where is he? Suddenly, a scream is heard, making the alarmed toys turn in fear. Did something happen to Jimmy?

"What was that?!" Cindy #2 asked, concerned.

"It came from there!" Cindy replied.

"Who brought the tartar sauce?" Ed asked, cluelessly.

"Well, we should probably see what it is." Gerald then said.

"Whatever it might be, it must be unpleasant." Edd then said, concerned.

"I got it!" Gumball said as he went to the door and removed her remaining eye. He held it under the door as she sweeps the thing back and forth to look in the hallway outside.

The toys gathered around Gumball as Helga asks, "See anything yet?"

"Buttered toast?" Ed asks.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy replied annoyed.

"Nothin' but darkness...and books...and..." Gumball then said, but he sees a vision of a familiar guitar playing teenager, which prompts him to gasp. "...TRENT!"

"What?" The toys gasp in shock. How could that be? Unless his friends Geoff, DJ and Brody crashed into the daycare by accident and are trying to find the janitor and try to find an explanation about this.

"What?" Eddy asks, impatiently.

"Trent?!" Gumball exclaimed.

"How can that be? Trent threw you guys out!" Cindy #2 said, surprised

"Wait! My eye!" Gumball then said, surprised, he then shielded his only eye, using his missing eye to see Trent's room, and that Trent himself is carrying another box, preparing for college most likely.

"Alright, he's packing up..." Gumball explains, until a familiar beagle ruins the moment by going under the table and blocks Gumball's view. "Come on, Snoopy! Get out of the way!"

Snoopy yawns and turns as he leaves, allowing Gumball to have a better view.

Gumball sees Trent looking in the attic as his Uncle asks what he's up to, then Dwayne Sr. is looking a little sheepish once Trent is talking about something in the attic, and Dwayne Sr. sheepishly admits something and Trent facepalms himself in disbelief and disappointment. This could only mean one thing: Trent didn't throw them out after all!

"Wait a minute, why is Trent so mad? Unless..." Gumball then said, concerned.

As he placed his eye back in him, Gumball yelped, "He's looking for us! Trent is looking for us!"

The toys reacted in shock. Is that true? Was Sherman telling the truth?

"Why would Trent be looking for the same toys that he threw out?" Cindy #2 asks.

"Unless...he never wanted to threw us out at all!" Carl Wheezer then said.

"Hot dang!" Carl Lewis then said, happily. "So Trent does want us!"

Toothless laughed with Ed as he dances with the halfwitted Ed boy toy.

"Who brought the tartar sauce?" Ed then said, happily.

"Wow, all this time I thought we would end up in the landfill! My, I have never felt stupid in my life." Edd then said.

Now that they realize Sherman, Penny, Ford and Edmund were right!

"I think he did mean to put us in the attic!" Dani then said.

Mabel said, worried, "Well, then Sherman was telling the truth!" All this time, Trent was intending to put them in the attic, and Sherman, Penny, Edmund and Ford knew the whole time, and they didn't believe them! This is the 2nd time a misunderstanding happened, and they feel bad about it.

"Holy cow!" Arnold then said.

"And Gumball didn't believe him!" Gene chuckled, relieved.

"Hey, you didn't believe him first!" Gumball snapped.

"We should probably get going." Cindy then exclaimed, they have to get back to Trent before the boy they cared so deeply for moves on with his life and heads off to college!

But a creak ruined the moment at the toys turned to see Timmy Turner and his crew.

"Timmy...!" Cindy said.

"Hello, everyone. How're you all doin' this fine evening?" Timmy chuckled.

"Oh, thank heavens! Have you seen Jimmy?" Cindy said, concerned.

"He's fine! Fine as a dandy on Christmas Eve!" Timmy smiled, sinisterly.

"There's been a misunderstanding, we gotta go." Dani then said. "If we missed something important, all my parts will fall off."

"What? You just got here. And in the nick of time, too. We were running low on volunteers for the Little Ones! They just love new Toys, now don't they?" Timmy then said.

Gumball said, skeptically. "We've been chewed on, drooled on, and kicked around!"

"Basically like a 1800's fair!" Carl Wheezer said, and again, everyone was confused by what he said.

"How does that make any sense?!" Timmy then said, angrily shouting. It's as if he never heard it before in his life.

"People die at the fair." Both Cindys said.

"People die at the fair." Gumball said, skeptically.

"Look at my pocket book!" Dani then said, holding out her chewed up purse. "How do you expect me to go home like this?! And don't even get me started on my Thermos!"

"Here's the thing, sweet thing, you're not going anywhere." Timmy then said as he bends down in amusement, scaring Dani.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Gumball snapped as he stepped up in anger. No one should have the right to talk to his wife like that without the respect she deserves. "She has over thirty accessories and we deserve more respec-"

And without any remorse, Timmy takes the cat toy's mouth and laughs.

"There, that's better. I have a mute button for this type of situation." Timmy joked, prompting the others to laugh.

Our heroes couldn't believe what they've seen and heard. One moment, Turner is a nice guy and now, he's acting like a tyrant who cares about himself only?

"Hey! No one takes my idiot husband's mouth away but me!" Dani angrily shouted.

Timmy's gang proceed to play keep away from Gumball, taunting every hero in that room. Gumball then grabs his mouth back, ruining the game.

Cindy and her twin have had enough of this whole charade as they simultaneously said, "Let's blow this joint."

"Didn't you hear me? You aren't going anywhere soon, Brooklyn Brats!" Timmy said, annoyed.

"Yeah, and I think it's time to apologize to Sherman and Edmund and Penny and Ford." Arnold then said.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly, Football Head. You're not goin' anywhere." Timmy then said, threateningly.

"Yeah, who else is going to stop us?" Mabel then said, fallowing Cindy as the toys were about to leave.

Cindy almost collides with a blank-faced Jimmy, stepping from the shadows. Cindy and the others are thrilled, however, they're clearly unaware that he's glaring at them.

"Jimmy! You're okay!" Toothless exclaimed. Jimmy makes a kung fu noise and strikes a pose, ready to fight.

"Huh?" Arnold asks, confused. WHAM! Jimmy tackles Toothless, slamming him to the floor. Jimmy leaps and kicks, spins the Toys around, and knocks their legs from under them, not giving them all a chance to talk or fight back. As Jimmy takes them down one by one, Timmy grins evilly at the chaos and mistrust he's caused right now. After a while, the Toys fall to the floor, stunned as they're in a pileup. And on top of them is Jimmy as he salutes Timmy of all people.

"Prisoners Disabled, Commander Fairy God Child!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Helga demanded.

"Silence, minions of Bill Cipher! You're in the custody of the CIA's Interdimensional Alliance!" Jimmy said, threateningly.

"Wait, Bill Cipher?" Libby asked.

"CIA?" Gumball then said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cindy angrily shouted.

"Oh, boy." Gene then said. This could only mean one thing! This means that Timmy's gang reseted Jimmy to Demo Mode, making him think he's a real CIA Apprentice, again!

"Nice work, Neutron." Timmy said, grinning evilly. "Lock em' up!"

"Yes, sir!" Jimmy then said.

Soon after a while later, Timmy's gang herds the toys into the room's wire-mesh cubbies. Cindy and Cindy #2 fight back by kicking Eustace and Patrick away from them, but before they had the chance to make a break for it, Squidward grabs them from behind and throws them in a wire cubby as Jimmy shuts it.

"Jimmy...?! We're your friends!" Cindy exclaimed, feeling betrayed. Cindy reaches through the cubby wire to Jimmy's shoulder in concern. Jimmy swats her hand away in anger.

"Spare me your lies, Temptress! Your Emperor is defeated. And I'm immune to your... Bewitching good looks." Jimmy snapped, angrily. The girl looks shocked and hurt by her love's choice of words as Jimmy walks off.

Tommy lifts Dani as he prepares to take her to a cubby. Gumball intercedes as he angrily snapped, "Hey, brat face! Keep your paws off my wife!"

Tommy drops Dani in the cubby, having enough of his big mouth, Timmy turns and picks up Gumball.

"Okay, that's it!" Timmy then said. "I think this cat needs to learn himself some manners! Take him to The Box."

Tommy hoists Gumball up and toddles off into the night. Wherever the box is, or whatever it is, it must be unpleasant!

"Where're you taking me? Put me down, you moron! Bad brat! Bad brat!" Gumball then said, fearing something.

Pacifica enters the room, she's been waiting for Dipper to return to his girlfriend and his humble abode, but instead, it's taking too long. But she starts to notice what's going on, making her confused.

"Dip...?! What's going on?!" Pacifica then said, surprised.

"Pacifica...! I told you to wait in the Dream House!" Dipper exclaimed, putting an arm around her, leading her out. It's clear that he doesn't want Pacifica to find out about this.

"What're you doing to my friends?" Pacifica demands, looking over her shoulder as Patrick Star tosses Spongebob into a cubby, which Eustace slams shut. Pacifica gets the idea, as she slaps Dipper's arm away and storms off to join her friends. Her friends are being prisoners? What kind of a place is this anyway?

She slaps Ken's arm away and turns to join the Toys in solidarity. Not wanting his heart to be shattered, Dipper tries to grab her.

"Pacifica! Wait!" Dipper begged. He can't t let this relationship end, it just started!

"Don't touch me! We're through!" Pacifica yelled as she stalks off. She won't be comfortable in the Butterfly Room knowing that her pals are suffering like this!

Dipper looks devastated, that is until she walks back to him in anger as she snapped, "That's my scarf!"

Pacifica yanks the scarf that she has given him off his neck very fast. A while later, the toy crosses her arms as she is slammed into a cubby, now a prisoner.

"Neutron, please explain our nightly accommodations." Timmy then said.

Jimmy started to explain like a drill sergeant, "Prisoners sleep in their cells! Any Prisoner caught outside their cell spends the night in The Box! Roll call at dusk and dawn! Any Prisoner misses roll call spends the night in The Box! Prisoners do not speak unless spoken to! Any Prisoner talks back spends the night..."

"...In The Box. We get it." Cindy and Cindy #2 snap, losing patience. It seems like every punishment to breaking the rules is spending a night in the Sandbox. The gang gets the idea, who does Jimmy think he is?! Jimmy whips around as if he was going to attack the girls, making both Cindys scream in terror. Timmy puts a calming hand on him.

"At ease, soldier! They're neutralized! But remember: They'll say anything to make you doubt yourself!" Timmy then said.

"Don't worry, Commander! Any doubt I had got pounded out of me at the Academy!" Jimmy said, confidently while glaring at Cindy. Unbeknownst to any of the toys was a vigilant figure watching over them, with the same microphone that was in the vending machine.

Timmy climbs on a podium of ABC blocks - jovial, relaxed at he did as he announced, "Listen up, folks! We got a way of doing things here! If you start at the bottom, pay your dues... Life here can be a dream come true! But if you break our rules, step out of line, try to check out early? Well, let's say you will end up hurting yourselves just like two certain pals of yours did earlier."

Much to the imprissoned toys' horror, Timmy takes out Sherman's glasses. He slides them across the floor to Cindy's cubby. They gasp upon recognizing the objects in question.

"Sherman! Penny!" Mabel gasped.

"You monster!" Libby angrily said to Stan.

"You maniac! You shredded them!" Gene then angrily said.

"WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!" Sheen cried out.

"Sheen, we're characters from the 1990's." Libby then said, skeptically.

"Me? A monster? no. I'm just the head chief around here." Timmy said, nonchalantly.

"What did you do to them?!" Mabel angrily demanded.

Timmy goes back into his truck bed that his cronies, minus Jimmy, are waiting in. Timmy taps his cane while announcing, "Well, I suggest you all get a good night's rest! You got a full day of playtime tomorrow!"

With that, Timmy chuckles as he and his goons drive off. Jimmy, left behind, stands guard over the 'cell block, preparing to do anything should his 'enemies' try to make a break for it.

"Wanna make yourself useful? Keep an eye out. There's a vigilante that's like a one man reign of terror." Jimmy said, angrily to Cindy, then the vigilant figure left.

Cindy and her friends grasp the bars of their 'cells' in sadness. They are now prisoners of a mad plushie boy in a daycare center, Jimmy thinks he's a CIA Apprentice who now believes that his friends are his enemies, and it looks like Edmund, Sherman, Penny and Ford are gone, destroyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Sherman..." Mabel quietly cried.

Why didn't the gang chose to leave the Daycare when they had the chance to before?

Unbeknownst to them, that vigilant figure was Dexter, the toy that was part of the Butterfly room.

"After many years in this society, how many good guys are left at this joint, how many stay that way?" Dexter said, narrowing his eyes at Timmy.


	9. Chapter 8- Long Ago in a Distant Past

A while later at the Kauaguchi Home, Sherman, Penny, Ford and Edmund were in Vicki's older brother's room, which is like a paradise for boys with posters of superheroes, and video game characters. It's clean as well.

"Huh, the boy's 13?" Edmund said, surprised. "Guess this kid's not a a ball of pimples and zits."

"Edmund!" Penny scolded.

"What?" Edmund shrugged. Penny was about to tell him off, until she hears a noise of laughter and and guys hanging out in the closet. The toys walk over and see a bunch of toys hanging out with each other like a bunch of guys and friends at a bar.

"Alright, now all you need to do is find Gino. It should be easy as pie." Luan then said. Sherman and Penny walk around, looking for Gino.

"So..." Edmund asked.

"What?" Luan said, scoffing in a cynical manner.

"I aren't you that pun loving character on The Loud House?" Edmund asks.

"Yeah, I don't like to associate with that version of me." Luan said, rolling her eyes. "Puns are annoying."

"I know." Edmund said. "But, you know, not all Puns are bad."

"Shouldn't you get to computer?" Luan said, annoyed.

"Ooh!" Ford winced. "Strike one!"

They then spot a group of toys looking like boys and girls dressed formally.

Their leader was named, "Big Gino".

Sherman walks over and asks, "Are you big Gino?"

"Who wants to know?" Gino asks, speaking like an Itallian from a tough Philedelphian Neighborhood.

"Many toys I bet." Sherman said, rolling his eyes. "Look, we just need to get to a computer."

"Alright," Gino then said, bored. He's got other things to do right now. "What do I look like, a taxi driver here to amuse you?"

"Look. It's urgent." Penny then said. "We have to get back to our owner."

"I get it, lost toys?" Gino then said.

"Actually..." Penny said, before explaining what they've been through.

"Technically, yes." Edmund interrupted.

"Alright, I can help you." Gino then said. "Yo, Yankee!"

At the Gameboy, was a is a toy with short brown hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has casual 1930's clothing on. His name was Yankee Irving.

"Yeah?" Yankee said.

"Get these guys to that computer." Gino then said.

"Sure thing." Yankee said, walking out of the room. Our heroes were confused. Yankee sounds familiar to those guys.

"He sounds familiar." Sherman said, raising an eyebrow as Yankee got a toy taxi out from a shoe box, preparing to get it started.

Meanwhile, back at the daycare, Dag and Patrick were making bets.

"Spoot." Dag then said. "I gotta say, Pat. It must've been hard imprisoning Spongebob."

"You have no idea." Patrick sighs. "But we should get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because he might be out there."

"Look, there ain't no Dexter, bucket of spoothead! Now shut up and let's get back to work."

The 2 were about to, that is until they hear footsteps, they turn around, to see Dexter, who is angrily glaring them down as he runs over to Patrick and kicks him off the cabinet, sending him flying to a trash can. Dag was about to run, but Dexter stops him by throwing a needle thread and yanking him, causing him to trip and fall.

Dexter then walked over to Dag, and walked over to the edge of the cabinet, it's feet away from the floor! He'll be smashed to pieces if Dexter drops him!

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me, spooty ol' genius! Don't kill me!" Dag pleaded, desperately.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor." Dexter then angrily said. "I want you to tell all your friends about me. And tell your boss that I'm coming for him."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Dag cried out. Dexter then angrily got up in Dexter face and glared at Daggett with all the fury in the world.

"I'm Dexter: Boy Genius." Dexter then said, throwing Dexter to another side of the cabinet, using a toy grappling hook to disappear into the roof. Moments later, Dexter was in the hallways as he got onto a RC car and began to drive into the night, where could he be heading to?

Back at the Kauaguchi's home, the toys were on the computer, hoping to find the house of the one that Sherman cared so deeply for.

"Alright, 2583 Rayburne Avenue..." Penny said, typing the address of Trent's house, but then, a message came up on the desktop out of nowhere, much to everyone's confusion.

"Who's Bradyfan2007?" Sherman asked, raising an eyebrow. Louise gasped as the toy hastily typed to reply to the message.

"That's just a Buster Bunny toy down the street, that's. I just let me, uh, take care of that. Just a bunny." Louise then said, nervously. Louise then sent the reply as she stood up.

"Okay, then..." Sherman said, weirded out. Closing the tab, the toys notice that it's not that far, in fact, it's just a U-turn and a left turn, not very far! The toys cheered in hapiness and relief, Sherman will be in Trent's room in no time! It will be like our heroes never left in the first place!

"Alright, I told you that was easy." Ford chuckled. The toys hopped to the floor, happily heading towards the dog door.

"And if you know anyone from Smileshine Daycare, tell em' Sherman made it home!" Sherman said, laughing. But this prompts the toys to gasp in horror, much to Penny's confusion.

"What?" Penny asks in confusion.

"You came from Smileshine Daycare?!" Yankee said, horrified.

The heroes stopped in their tracks, they were confused as they saw their new friends are horrified. Something about Smileshine Daycare is haunting Vicki and Kenny's toys, and Sherman's starting to get suspicious about this.

"Uh...yeah?" Edmund then said, surprised.

"How did you escape?" Dexter then said, raising an eyebrow. This got the toys more concerned now. Vicki's toys have obviously been traumatized by something, what is it?

"What did you mean by "escape"?" Sherman asked.

"SmileShine Daycare is a place of ruin and despair, ruled by an evil Fairy Godchild who assisted by the one who smells of Strawberries." Ferb then said.

"Stanley?!" Ford then said, yelping in fear.

"What? Timmy?" Edmund then said, surprised. They couldn't be talking about the same Timmy Turner who greeted the new toys with kindness when the gang first arrived at the daycare, right? But then again, looks can be deceiving. This is something Sherman has learned the hard way when the Mutant toys turned out to be nice after all back in 2002. And this is something that Goten taught Cindy when he revealed his true nature.

"The toys got it wrong, Timmy has always been tainted. Always has been, always will be." A voice was heard, the toys turned as they saw Dexter approach out of the shadows.

"Some say the same about you." Louise then said.

"Hmph. He's psychotic." Dexter then said. "He's a psychopath. A monster."

"Timmy may seem plush and huggable on the outside. But inside, he's a monster!" Ferb then said, angrily.

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Sherman angrily shouted, annoyed by the fact that he was right about the daycare.

"He wasn't always like this." Gino then said. "He used to be a nice guy."

"How do you know?" Sherman asked, not trusting a single word that was just heard.

"Johnny Test will tell you." Phineas then said, looking to a window.

At a window sill was a toy staring gloomily into the night. He is a natural blonde with the tips of his spiky bright red hair and has blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/'firey' hair". Johnny's general clothing consists of a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol in the middle, with a federal blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and black shoes with a light gray trim. He wears a watch on his right wrist. His name is Johnny Test.

"Yes." Johnny spoke with a Manly Russian accent. "I did know Timmy. He was a good toy. A friend. Me and him had the same owners, Ashley and Sidney Webber..."

In a flashback, we see the living room of someone else's room. We see Ashley Webber and Sidney Webber, the 2 identical 5-year old twin sisters, playing with their new Christmas presents, Timmy and Johnny.

 _ **We were there when we got unwrapped.**_

One day during March 2004, Ashley and Sidney were having a little tea party with their toys, including Stan, but they ended up taking Timmy outside and play with him on the swingset, sprinkler, you name it. They even read books to him.

 _ **(Remembering happily) Ashley and Sidney loved us all, but Timmy was special. You'd never see a toy/human relationship that great with 2 sisters like that.**_

It was a great friendship.

In 2005, years after Jimmy and Sherman and Cindy learned that Trent was going to outgrow them, Ashley and Sidney were going to play a game of baseball with their friends.

 ** _One day, the twins took us to a hangout with the Delvecchio Family, and there was a little playtime, but after a intense 22 inning game, the twins fell asleep..._**

The students were riding away in their bus...without Timmy, Johnny, or Stan! The trio of toys sat up, looking shocked and disbelief. The family has forgotten them...or didn't even know that they are still there!

Timmy looks down the road, looking hopeful. The boy toy believes that the twins would realize that they left their toys behind and would beg their teacher or parents to turn around and go get them.

 **( _Dissapointment) But they never came back...Timmy, on the other hand, wouldn't give up._**

Clearly, they've obviously forgotten them, or even forgot about that they've been brought here. Still, the boy glances at the pendant on a necklace hanging around Stan's neck which reads 'My heart belongs to...' Of course, the twins names and address is written on it.

Timmy can't take this anymore, they'll just have to go back home by foot. And so begins a journey, it will be a while, but it will be worth it.

 ** _It took us months, but we made it. We made it to the Webber mansion._**

After months, they made it to the Webber mansion. They all went over to the bushes outside Ashley and Sidney's window, all of them muddy and a bit worn out.

Timmy is excited. He can't wait to see the look on the girls' faces when they see him again. Timmy instructs Tommy to boost himself and Johnny to the window sill. Once they got there, the two peeks into the siblings window. There they are, reading a book in bean bag chairs, unaware of them at first.

 ** _(Sadness) But by then, it was too late._**

However, much to Timmy's horror, there's another Timmy Turner plushie, the one just like him, with the Webber twins. As it started to rain, Timmy dropped from the window, bowing his head as he begins to walk away. All those months, trying to get home were for nothing?

 ** _Something changed in Timmy that day._**

Then, Timmy's fists clenched in sadness. He doesn't wanna be here anymore. Without a child's love, what could be next for him?  
 ** _  
Something snapped.  
_**  
"They replaced us." Timmy said, in sadness and fury. "Come on!"

"No, they only replaced you!" Johnny then said, trying to convince Timmy otherwise.

"They replaced ALL of us, didn't they?!" Timmy shouted, then he noticed Tommy trying to get back up the window sill, but, he angrily drags him away, going as far as throwing the pendant down on the ground. Johnny was surprised by this behavior.

"They don't love us, let's go!" Timmy cried.

 ** _We were outcasted, unwanted, unloved. That's when we found the Daycare._**

A year has passed as a group of forgotten toys sat on the bumper of a familiar pizza delivery truck as it drives through the rainy night. The toys are outcasted, lost and forgotten. While Johnny and Tommy look down in sadness, Timmy cross his arms angrily and stubbornly. What future is left for them now?

Without warning, the truck hits a pothole in the road, knocking the toys right off the bumper and onto the pavement, landing in a puddle. The gang, recovering, lifts their faces up to see where they are now. Suddenly a flash of lightning appears briefly, showing Timmy's group at the road entrance to a familiar daycare center that will one day turn into a place of evil and torture.

Timmy stood up, his eyes narrow a bit. If he has to suffer a life without love from a child, then so will other toys. The boy limps towards the daycare with Johnny and Tommy watching in concern.

 _ **But he wasn't my friend anymore...He wasn't anyone's friend...**_  
 _  
End of flashback._

Sherman and his friends, old and new, were in saddened shock. Timmy is like Sherman if he let jealousy consumed him completely consume him.

"Wow..." Penny said, surprised.

"Apparently." Edmund then said.

"How'd you get out?" Sherman asks Johnny as he reaches in his pocket, pulls out Stanley's pendant.

"I got broke. Vicki found me, took me home. Other Toys, they weren't so lucky." Johnny cried. "It isn't right what that monster has done!"

"Well, I'm gonna go get my friends." Sherman said, in determination. Everyone gasped.

"It's suicide to go back there!" Betty then said, concerned.

"And besides, doesn't Trent leave on Friday?" Dot asked.

"If Jimmy risked his own life to save me from being a museum piece, I should try to return the favor like he did all those years ago." Sherman said, determined.

"I can help you." Dexter then said, offering to lend a helping hand.

"Are you sure?" Penny asks.

"Chances are that security has increased ever since you 4 escaped." Dexter then said. "You're going to need someone to distract the guards."

"Fine with me." Sherman said, shrugging. Sherman has been through a lot all these years, he had to save Jimmy by ending Duncan's reign of terror, he had to save Cindy from spending her life in Japan all alone, now he's going to have to put his skills to the test and save all of his friends.


	10. Chapter 9- The Plan

It was 7AM, daycare was about to open in a few hours, and yet, Lifetime daycare wasn't full of life or happiness, it was full of despair and heartbreak. It had heartbroken toys, grieving over their lost friends, and they had a deluded CIA Apprentice toy keeping a close eye on them.

Gompers looks at Sherman's Glasses, whimpers sadly. Cindy pats his muzzle.

"I know you miss him, but he's never coming back, Gompers." Mabel said, sadly. She sees Cindy's shoe, revealing "TRENT" written underneath. Her eyes fill with regret. Why didn't she listen to Sherman when she had the chance?

"Yes, I know it's hard to get over the loss of one you loved so dearly." Cindy #2 said, sighing.

Gene was playing the harmonica, but then, Jimmy bangs on the cubbie.

"Knock it off, music burger!" Jimmy angrily said.

"Well, okay, then I guess just pout!" Gene then said.

"Yeah, man, have you seen any prison movies? Prisoners get to sing or play the harmonica." Gerald then said, angrily.

"Name one!" Jimmy angrily said, rolling his eyes.

The bathroom door bursts open as a Tonka truck races in the room, with Timmy in the back, his Gang hanging off the sides, whooping it up. The truck comes screeching to a stop as soon as it arrives in front of the cubbie bins.

"Rise and Shine, Campers!" Timmy then said.

"Commander Fairy God Child! I have nothing to report! It's been quiet, and no sign of this vigilante you mentioned last night." Jimmy said, saluting.

"Wait! What have you done to my husband?!" Dani cried, reaching out.

"You mean your idiot husband?" Timmy said, tossing a dazed Gumball Watterson onto the floor. Gumball was coughing, groaning and covered in sand.

"Sweetie!" Dani exclaimed in horror.

"It was cold, and dark! Nothin' but sand and a couple of Trump Putty piles and Lincoln Logs." Gumball said, taking out his ear to get some of the sand out of his body.

"I'm not sure if that was Trump Putty." Wolfgang then said.

"I don't think those were Lincoln Logs." Gene then said.

"Then what were they?" Gumball said, disgusted.

"Something that shouldn't be said right now." Mabel intervened.

"Poop!" Ed then said, disgusting everyone.

"Thanks a lot, Ed." Eddy then said, rolling his eyes in a disgusted manner.

"You better get ready! You got a playdate with destiny!" Timmy then said, happily. He laughs in insanity, he's ready to make his enemies live in a living hedes.

The bell rings as a new day starts for the kids at Smileshine. Vicki ran into the daycare, and entered the room, along with a few more students, and in Vicki's bookbag, it unzipped, and in it were Penny, Sherman, Ford and Edmund.

"Okay, now we need to get into that room without being detected." Sherman then said.

"All right, go reunite with your friends, I'm going to talk some sense into Stanley." Ford then said, heading towards the restroom. Sherman, Penny and Edmund proceeded.

The 3 then surreptitiously scrambles to the top of a bookshelf.

Sherman pushes aside an acoustic panel, and they all climb in the crawl space above the tiles, and slide the panel back in place. Sherman hears the squeals of children, he then turns.

Crawling, Sherman follows the noise, puts his ear to a tile.

Sherman pulls up the ceiling tile and drops onto an empty reading loft, furnished with pillows and bean bag chairs, Edmund, Sherman and Penny fallow. They creep to the edge of the loft and scans the room.

Below, a Toddler uses Toothless to hammer a bongo drum. Another Toddler holds Gumball in each hand, then smashes them to the ground. Their pieces scatter. A child swings Cindy by her hair, releases her. Cindy slams into a wall, drops to the floor. Sherman cringes in pain, his friends are being tortured by those kids who don't know what they're doing!

"Excuse me." Dexter's voice was heard, and the 2 turned around and saw Dexter.

"Oh." Sherman said, startled.

"I know how to escape, but there's just one problem, more guards, more security, basically like Arkham Asylum." Dexter said, glad that he made it back on time for Sherman's return. "I can help you take out security, but first, there's someone who knows how to get out of here." Dexter then said, pointing to another toy.

The bathroom door bursts open as a Tonka truck races in the room, with Timmy in the back, his Gang hanging off the sides, whooping it up. The truck comes screeching to a stop as soon as it arrives in front of the cubbie bins.

"Rise and Shine, Campers!" Timmy then said.

"Commander Fairy God Child! I have nothing to report! It's been quiet, and no sign of this vigilante you mentioned last night." Jimmy said, saluting.

"Wait! What have you done to my husband?!" Dani cried, reaching out.

"You mean your idiot husband?" Timmy said, tossing a dazed Gumball Watterson onto the floor. Gumball was coughing, groaning and covered in sand.

"Sweetie!" Dani exclaimed in horror.

"It was cold, and dark! Nothin' but sand and a couple of Trump Putty piles and Lincoln Logs." Gumball said, taking out his ear to get some of the sand out of his body.

"I'm not sure if that was Trump Putty." Wolfgang then said.

"I don't think those were Lincoln Logs." Gene then said.

"Then what were they?" Gumball said, disgusted.

"Something that shouldn't be said right now." Mabel intervened.

"Poop!" Ed then said, disgusting everyone.

"Thanks a lot, Ed." Eddy then said, rolling his eyes in a disgusted manner.

"You better get ready! You got a playdate with destiny!" Timmy then said, happily. He laughs in insanity, he's ready to make his enemies live in a living hedes.

The bell rings as a new day starts for the kids at Smileshine. Vicki ran into the daycare, and entered the room, along with a few more students, and in Vicki's bookbag, it unzipped, and in it were Penny, Sherman, Ford and Edmund.

"Okay, now we need to get into that room without being detected." Sherman then said.

"All right, go reunite with your friends, I'm going to talk some sense into Stanley." Ford then said, heading towards the restroom. Sherman, Penny and Edmund proceeded.

The 3 then surreptitiously scrambles to the top of a bookshelf.

Sherman pushes aside an acoustic panel, and they all climb in the crawl space above the tiles, and slide the panel back in place. Sherman hears the squeals of children, he then turns.

Crawling, Sherman follows the noise, puts his ear to a tile.

Sherman pulls up the ceiling tile and drops onto an empty reading loft, furnished with pillows and bean bag chairs, Edmund, Sherman and Penny fallow. They creep to the edge of the loft and scans the room.

Below, a Toddler uses Toothless to hammer a bongo drum. Another Toddler holds Gumball in each hand, then smashes them to the ground. Their pieces scatter. A child swings Cindy by her hair, releases her. Cindy slams into a wall, drops to the floor. Sherman cringes in pain, his friends are being tortured by those kids who don't know what they're doing!

"Excuse me." Dexter's voice was heard, and the 2 turned around and saw Dexter.

"Oh." Sherman said, startled.

"I know how to escape, but there's just one problem, more guards, more security, basically like Arkham Asylum." Dexter said, glad that he made it back on time for Sherman's return. "I can help you take out security, but first, there's someone who knows how to get out of here."

A toy steps out of the shadows. He has a dimly tanned ashy complexion and grey-blue spiky hair on his head and a unibrow. He wears a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes. His name is Rick Sanchez.

"You shouldn't have come back, Cowboy. They cracked down hard since you left. More guards. More patrols. You and your friends ain't ever gettin' outta here now." Rick then said, concerned.

"We made it out once... " Ford then said, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"You got lucky once. W-W-W-Want my advice? Keep your heads down. You'll survive." Rick then said as he stutters.

"Yeah? For how long?" Penny then said, worried.

"I been here years. Timmy has been pushing me around a lot, but *burp* joke's on him. They'll never break me. There's only one w...w...w...way Toys leave this place..." Rick then said.

Rick skips forward as he sighs in grief. Penny walks towards rick as through the window, she sees the Janitor across the yard dumping a broken Toy Train into a trash chute. Penny shudders. She's just witnessed a Toy death.

"It sucks to be that guy. And you know why? Because the trash truck comes at dawn. Then it's off to The Dump. That's where bird boy lies to rest." Rick said.

"I appreciate your concern, Old Timer. But we got a kid waiting for us and we got to leave ASAP. Now if you help us and Ford out, from one toy to two more and such...we will be forever grateful." Penny then said, worriedly.

Rick sighs, it won't be easy to beat and escape Timmy Turner's prison, but they have to get back to Trent.

"What if I told you, my kid knows a friend that has the _Mulan Szechuan Teriyaki Dipping Sauce_ from 1998?" Sherman said, convincingly.

"EW!" Penny then yelped.

As soon as he heard those words, Rick smiled and laughed. He's been looking for that sauce for many years now. Now he has a chance to get it!

"Well, if you're gonna get out... First thing you go*burp*tta do is get through the doors. Locked every night, inside and out." Rick then said.

"OK, what else?" Sherman asked, taking notes.

"Turner has trucks patrolling the halls all night long. Hallway. Lobby. Playground. As for the walls, eight feet high. Cinderblock. No way through it. You go over or under." Rick then said.

"Okay, that sounds easier than expected!" Penny said, cheerfully.

"Well, there's one problem: Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Fives, Benson, Pops, and Thomas. Rigby sees everything, classrooms, hallways, even the playground. You can unlock doors, sneak past guards, climb the wall... But if you don't take out Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Fives, Benson, Pops, and Thomas, you're not goin' nowhere. Y'wanna get outta here? Fire those jerks!" Rick then said.

"Alright." Sherman said, in determination.

"And I'll help you distract one of the guards. One of them has got my eye on me." Dexter then said.

The school bell rung, which meant it was time for Recess, the teacher opens the playground door. The Toddlers drop the Toys as they rush outside. The Teacher hits the lights and closes the door. Cindy and the others sit up, groaning in pain. These days are getting harder every time they get played with by kids who don't know any better.

"I can't believe this is how my life will end!" Mabel then said, crying. "Broken up, heart broken..."

"Mabel, calm down." Libby then said.

"CALM DOWN?!" Helga shouted. "How could anyone be calm at a time like this?! Our friends are gone, and it's all Cindy's fault!"

Everyone glared at Cindy in fury. Cindy has done dumb things in the past, but this is just stupid. Even for her.

"I thought it was a good idea!" Cindy gulped nervously.

"Well," Cindy #2 said, angrily. "It must've been a suicide mission! This is just dumb. Why did you rope your friends into this?!"

"Because we were on the curb, it was the heat of the moment, we were tossed out, what was I supposed to do?!" Cindy sighed in sadness.

"Psst! Guys! Over here!" Sherman whispered, as soon as they heard that voice, they knew who it belonged to.

"Sherman?" Cindy said, confused, but no one cared, because they were excited to see their friends, alive and okay, they ran over to Sherman and gather the toys, rejoicing.

"Sherman!" Helga exclaims in glee.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" SpongeBob then said, then Gompers handed Sherman's glasses.

"Of course I'm alive!" Sherman said, chuckling, then he puts on his glasses. Then he notices Mabel crossing her arms, not knowing what to feel, happy that her ex- boyfriend's okay, or angry that she got her feelings hurt and feeling as if Sherman's ready to rub it in her face.

"Shouldn't you be with Trent?" Mabel said, skeptically, still hurt about yesterday and what Sherman said.

"Point taken." Sherman said. "Look, I know I was a jerk, but listen, our friends are in trouble. Things aren't what they seem here! The daycare's like Arkham!"

Mabel just ignored Sherman, still feeling stupid that about what has happened yesterday.

"Mabel, I know your feelings are really hurt, but..." Sherman said, before realizing all but one were here in this place.

"Wait, where's Jimmy?" Penny asks, also concerned as Sherman.

"Timmy did something to him!" Toothless then said.

"What do you mean?" Sherman then said, raising an eyebrow.

"He thinks he's a real CIA Apprentice, again!" Carl Lewis said.

"Oh, no..." Sherman said, disappointed that his friend is back to being the deluded CIA Apprentice that almost got him and Jimmy destroyed by Duncan or worse, the behavior that almost made them lost toys.

"Oh, yes... Return of the Heroic Nutcase!" Gene said, agreeing with Sherman.

"Oh, we were wrong to leave Trent, Sherman, I was wrong." Cindy then said, guiltily.

"Cindy's right, Sherman, she was wrong." Gumball said, not wanting to admit that he was wrong.

Cindy then punched Gumball in the arm as they were all wrong and didn't want to take the

"No, it's our fault for leaving you guys." Penny then said.

"We stick together from now on." Sherman then said, confidently.

"Wait, isn't Trent leaving for College tomorrow?" Libby asked, confused.

"COLLEGE?! HOG TIE THE MAILMAN!" Helga exclaimed in shock as she shoves the 2 Cindys out of her way, "We gotta get you home before Trent leaves tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? But that only mean..." Gene then said, concerned.

"It means we're busting outta here. Tonight." Sherman then said. This makes the other toys gasp a bit. Busting out? But that's impossible!

"What? Impossible!" Dani then said.

"Yeah, how are we gonna find a way out?" Gerald then said, confused.

"I know one way out. One way." Sherman said, determined. The toy motions to a familiar trash chute outside on the mainenance shed near the wall. The toys huddled in as they listened in, Operation: Get Home has just begun. But first, they need to get Jimmy back on their side. And it won't be easy.


	11. Chapter 10- Prison Break

It was nighttime, and everyone (Except for Sherman, Edmund, Mabel, Penny, and Ford) were in their cubbies, and Gumball was seen walking towards the bathroom. An ascot wearing Dipper noticed.

"A little late for a stroll, isn't it, Mr. Watterson?" Dipper then said.

"That's Mr. Gumball Watterson, you Star sighting dork!" Gumball insulted as he's surrounded by Jimmy, Dipper, and Baby Doll.

Meanwhile, in the front office, 2 toys were watching this, Mordecai and Rigby, and by watching this, I mean lazing around while playing video games as their friends continued to keep an eye on the room.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Benson yelled. "Get over here!"

"Ugh!" Rigby groaned. "Those toys aren't going anywhere!"

"It doesn't matter, what if an escape plan started?" Benson groans as he rolls his eyes.

"You're becomin' a trouble maker, aren't you?" Dipper then said. "You think you could just waltz outta here?"

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Gumball then said, tauntingly, "Ya ascot-wearin' pink-noser! Mr. Brains-Sold-Separately!"

"Take him to the sandbox." Dipper then said, nonchalantly. Tommy grabs Gumball and leaves the room.

Back in the caterpillar room, Dipper noticed Pacifica waving at him. Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over. Then, Jimmy saw someone running in the shadows. Jimmy took a close look, and it was none other than Dexter running, Jimmy ran after him.

"What do you want?" Dipper said, rolled his eyes.

"I can't take it here anymore! I want to go to the butterfly room with you, Dipper!" Pacifica said, tearfully.

"You should've thought of that earlier." Dipper then said.

"I was wrong! I wanna be with you, Dipper Pines! Take me away from this! Take me away!" Pacifica pleaded, crying. Of course, the guilt trip got Dipper, no man is a match for a girlfriend's tears.

"Darn it, Pacifica. All right, you can come, but make sure you do as I say!" Dipper then said, he then opens the cubby, and unbeknownst to Dipper, Pacifica winks to the audience, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the butterfly room, Dexter runs, but Jimmy gets a hold of him, and throws him to a Lego Building, which breaks into pieces.

Dexter slowly gets up in pain as he said, "It's time you learn what it means to be a man."

"Dexter, please." Jimmy said, annoyed and in the feeling of urgancy. "You have to listen to me! Cipher wants us..."

Dexter refused to listen as he threw a Lego brick at Jimmy, which he punches out of his way.

"You don't understand! THERE'S NO TIME!" Jimmy said, impatiently.

"I UNDERSTAND!" Dexter shouted as he thew another punch, only to be thrown to a playtime castle as the fight goes on.

Meanwhile at the playground, the moonlight shined on the playground as Stan carried Gumball into the sandbox. He tosses Gumball in and lowers the lid, causing it to close the sandbox.

As Tommy walks off, there was a wood knot moving in the side of the box. It pops out, falls to the ground. Gumball's hand emerges, clutching his eye. It looks around. One by one, Gumball's parts fly out the hole and land on the ground next to the sandbox.

Back at the caterpillar room, unnoticed, Spongebob runs to the middle of the room.

Sherman, Mabel, Edmund, Penny and Ford grab a bag of marbles and a clothesline to use it as a lever rope.

Ford lowers the clothesline thanks to the bag of marbles' weight enough for him to reach the waiting Spongebob. The toy drops the bag itself and grabs his friend just in time for the two of them to send back to the ceiling.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost sat at their post, staring madly at the security monitors in the office. The only sound in there is a ticking clock. Brain was back at the Library.

However, what Muscle Man doesn't know is that a familiar couple drops into view behind him holding a bag with Spongebob holding them by the ankles, lowering his friends head first. Ford watches from the crawl space above them.

"Okay, start swinging." Ford said quietly to Spongebob. The slinky toy nods as he begins swinging Sherman, Edmund and Mabel closer to Muscle Man, ready to grab him and stuff the rat right in there. However, Muscle Man frowns as he notices a reflection in the monitor.

Muscle Man screams from noticing intruders behind him! Sherman, Penny and Spongebob scream as they were about to crash by accident

Sherman accidentally knocks into Muscle Man with Penny and Spongebob falling with him which knocked the mike away and onto the floor.

The Park toys and Sherman look to each other from noticing the mike a few feet from them. Skips proceeds to growl at Sherman. Then, Benson and the others ran over to the mike, only for Mabel and Edmund to catch them in a chokehold.

Muscle Man growls as he said, "You know who else loves to get Heatbutted in the face?!"

"What?" Mabel asks, annoyed.

"My...mom!" Muscle Man replies as he headbutts Mabel in the face.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Mabel shouted as she covered her nose.

Benson seems to be close to the mike until Sherman pulls the mike's cord and gets him hogtied.

Sherman tackles him but Benson clapped his cymbals against Sherman's ears and swung himself backwards 'till he landed on Sherman's back!  
"Don't make me kill you!"

Benson proceeded to angrily bash Sherman with his cymbals to get Sherman unconsious enough to the point where he won't be a problem anymore.

"Go... Get... The... Tape!" Sherman uttered out his words between each bash, but he manages to signal Spongebob, Edmund and Penny to get the tape on the desk which the Sponge slinky toy got in his mouth and started rushing down to his friend in need with Mabel to accompany him.

Benson then yelped as Penny and Mabel whacked Benson with Spongebob being used like a Nunchuck.

Skips then intervened as he grabs the 3 kid toys and tried to end it, but Ford intervenes as he starts a fight with Skips.

Meanwhile, Pacifica and Dipper went to Dipper's Dreamhouse back in the Butterfly room. The 2 rode the elevator to the top floor as Dipper opens the door to show a special collection to surprise Pacifica.

"And Welcome to Magic Hour." Dipper said with a smirk as he shows the living room which has racks of clothes lining the wall. Pacifica gasps in shock and amazement.

"Look at all your clothes!" Pacifica grinned. "Tennis in Wimbleton...*gasp*...Northwest Mansion Noir!"

"Yeah, yeah, no big deal.." Dipper frowns as he turns away, thinking that Pacifica's still infuriated about what happened yesterday. "Nobody appreciates clothes and modeling! Nobody!"

"I do..." Pacifica then said, happily.

Dipper blushes as he knows how this will go down.

Dipper emerges from behind a screen, sporting some of the most insane Dipper outfits ever - '90s, '80s, '70s, even 1960s - with matching accessories. Dipper strikes just the right pose for each outfit - slinging a jacket over his shoulder; doing "The Frug" in a fringe vest; polka-ing in Lederhosen; scuba moves; break dancing. Pacifica sits watching, enthralled. She laughs, claws her hand, and growls like a cat. Finally, she applauds wildly. Dipper grins to the audience - exceptionally pleased with himself.

Meanwhile back at the Butterfly room, the deluded CIA Apprentice toy was having enough of this charade. Dexter just doesn't know when to give up.

"Stay down!" Jimmy said, losing some patience. "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already!"

"You're not brave." Dexter said, angrily.

The 2 action figures go at each other and Jimmy throws a punch, only for Dexter to catch it, taking the boy genius toy by surprise.

"Men are brave." Dexter replies, blocking every punch and kick that Jimmy threw before Dexter threw counter punches of his own that managed to hit his target. After a while, Dexter proceeded to punch the boy genius toy so hard, it got him sent to a bean bag. As soon as Jimmy got up, the 2 continued to fight.

Dipper leaps from behind the screen in a Karate Gi and does a series of fighting moves, kicking and punching the air. He freezes mid-pose as soon as he notices something. Pacifica isn't there. Where did she go? Pacifica leaps out of nowhere, tackling Dipper as he lands on his chest. Pacifica grabs his head, and spins it 180 degrees.

"No more games, Dipper. What did Timmy do to Jimmy, and how do we get him back?" Pacifica angrily said.

Dipper is secretly thrilled to have Pacifica straddling his chest, talking tough. He defiantly speaks, "You can't make me talk! You can't!"

Pacifica glares at him, eyes narrowing in anger as Stinky and Sid and Gerald entered the room, smirking evilly.

Dipper- unable to contain his excitement - blurts out, "...But I'd like to see you try!"

Sherman and Ford finish taping up the struggling PInky. Penny opens a desk drawer. Ford rolls the rat in. Spongebob pushes it closed. Sherman runs to a bulletin board above the desk. Where's the key? He finds the keys, buried under push-pinned papers. Spongebob toggles a security camera joystick.

Back in the caterpillar room, Jimmy and Dexter were still fighting.

Dexter then threw something, a fake grenade, and then, Jimmy, unscathed, ran at Dexter and punched him.

Jimmy then walked towards Dexter.

"Are you kidding me? Do you want to be killed?!" Jimmy then said.

"Jimmy, you're not going to kill me." Dexter then said,

Jimmy looks up. Cindy #2, Gompers, Gerald, Arnold and Helga stand on a bookcase above him, holding an empty, clear plastic toy bin. They leap, slamming the bin over Jimmy. Gene and Toothless leap on top of it, pinning it to the floor.

Jimmy fires his laser in a circle at the side of the bin. He charges at the wall, hits it, and falls over.

Wolfgang and Gerald head to a locker, and Wolfgang pulls out a lunch box. Cindy opens it. Inside was Harold Berman, who pretty much ate everything except a tortilla. Cindy grabs it, dashes to the door, slides it under. She knocks and runs off.

The tortilla lays outside. From the shadows, one of Gumball's arms appears, crawls over, grabs the tortilla, and drags it into the darkness. One by one, the parts implant themselves in the tortilla. The Tortilla stands unsteadily, looks around, blinks, then heads off across the playground.

Meanwhile in the halls, a Security truck patrols the hall. As it passes, the office door opens. Penny peers out.

Ford is poised with a key attached to a rubber-band sling shot. Spongebob pulls it back. Sherman signals "Go!" Slinky releases the slingshot. It shoots the key under the door, across the hall and into the Caterpillar Room.

Cindy stops the key with her boot, picks it up.

Gumball hoists himself up a tricycle and onto a classroom window ledge. He peers in. Inside the Butterfly Room, Timmy is asleep. Gumball turns and uses the trike's mirror to catch a moonbeam.

Dani, on the sill by the door, sees the signal. She uses the key to unlock the door. The other toys slip outside. As a SPOTLIGHT sweeps past, they duck behind a traffic cone then creep off across the playground.

Dipper wasn't so lucky as he finds himself tied to a paddle-ball paddle back in his house. The toy was forced to watch Pacifica and the others go through his clothes. What is she gonna do?

"Ah...New England Patriots Swim Trunks." Pacifica then said, chuckling darkly.

"Too bad they ain't Denver." Stinky said as he tore them apart real fast.

"Oh, come on! Those were vintage!" Dipper cries out, but he can't give up! "They're a dime a dozen anyway!"

Pacifica then took a noir tux as Sid the Snitch rips it up with his bare hands like a lawnmower cutting the lawn.

"Who cares, right? No big deal! Sequins are so tacky nowadays anyway!"

Then, Dipper gasps in horror as soon as Pacifica took out a Boston Red Sox Jacket, the one from 2004.

"No, Pacifica! Not that! Not the jacket from Boston!" Dipper exclaimed in terror. That jacket is one of his favorite clothes to wear!

"Hmmm? This is what; from 2004?"

"Yes, yes, the World Series Collection, yeah!"

"Aw, what a pity. Looks like it won't be anymore." Pacfica said in amusement.

Dipper then sobbed uncontrollably, "All right, all right; there's an instruction manual for Jimmy! Timmy Turner and his goons use it to switch him to Demo Mode!"

"Good. Now where's that manual, and who has it now?"

The Brain yawned as he handed a certain toy dressed as an astronaut Jimmy's instruction booklet.

"I don't know why this couldn't wait til' morning, Dip, but it better be important." The Brain said, annoyed.

Dipper salutes Brain before he heads off. The Brain then notices that Dipper is wearing...white female boots?

Disgusted, Brain asks, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Well, I think so brain, but how is Tom Brady going to win another Super Bowl without Cheating?" Pinky replied, clueless.

"No, Pinky. As much as that statement is true, I think DIpper has one weird habit." Brain then said.


	12. Chapter 11- El Secustro

Back in the crawl space, Ford's group waited patiently for Pacifica to arive with the info on getting Jimmy back to normal.

"What's taking so long?" Spongebob asks impatiently.

"Relax. Pacifica knows what she's doing." Penny assures Spongebob. Just then, a knock came from the ceiling panel nearby. "Maybe that's her."

Sherman and Ford slide the ceiling panel as Pacifica arrives in her normal attire with the instruction manual, much to everyone's relief.

"So how do we fix Jimmy?" Edmund asks Pacifica.

On the ledge outside, Gumball spots Pacifica being pulled into the ceiling. Ford appears, giving the cat toy the 'thumbs up' with his wings. Gumball waves, all's well. Now to get to somewhere where he can't be found.

Unfortunately, as he begins to walk across the ledge, 3 Goodfeathers are in his path, much to his annoyance.

"Hey, get outta my way, guys!" Gumball snaps.

"You talkin' to me?" Bobby then said. "Are you talkin' to me?"

"Yeah! Get outta here before I send you to Kentucky!" Gumball then said.

"Whadya mean by that?" Squit asks, threateningly.

"I said, you're going to Kentucky as you wake up if you don't get out of my way right now!" Gumball said, getting irritated.

"What am I?" Squit said, angered. "Some kind of deep fried dinner here to amuse you?"

"What do you think?" Gumball angrily said.

"DAT'S IT!" Squit angrily shouted as he proceeded to beat Gumball into pieces as the tortilla begins to disintegrate as Gumball drops to the lege to the ground.

Gumball groans. Now how will the cat toy move around until his body is recovered?

A part of the tortilla props itself up and looks around, spotting a vegetable garden for a classroom nearby. The eyes go widen. He has a great idea!

Meanwhile, Jimmy is hitting the ceiling of his bin prison, trying to get out. But surely enough, Gene and Toothless remain on top of it, and they're bored by his calls for help.

"Help, let me out! Prison riot," Jimmy demands angrily.

"Oh give it a rest, pal! No one can hear you!" Gene chuckles in amusement. He is starting to love this.

"Uh, what?"

"What, you deaf? I said no one can hear you!"

"WHAT, I can't hear you!" Jimmy exclaimed in confusion. The plastic bin walls are making it hard for Jimmy to hear anything.

Toothless yells out loudly, "He said, 'no one can...'"

"Shhhhh," Gene exclaimed in alarm as he puts a hand over Toothless's mouth, silencing him. "Will you be quiet, do you want us to be caught?"

Suddenly, the group heard a noise, looking up to see a ceiling tile opens up. Ford's group drops into the Caterpillar Room, apparently, their missions are a complete success.

"Guys! You're back!" Toothless exclaimed happily as he and Gene moves to the front of the bin.

And with a push, Jimmy kicked the bin, setting him free as he knocks the bin and his two friends over, Jimmy began to escape in attempt to warn his master and commander.

"Don't let him get away!" Sherman demanded.

"CIA, I have been taken hostage by my own prisoners!" Jimmy yells into his wrist radio, unaware that it won't work and he won't get any help.

All his friends tackle Jimmy and restrain him as the gang quickly struggles with Jimmy as they get his compartment. There's the switch all right!

Pacifica walks over with the manual as she said, "Switch it! That should do it!"

Penny flips the switch while Jimmy angrily protests, "Release me, Cipher scum! The courts of Heroic Academy won't show you any mercy!" The Blonde girl looks concerned. She kept flipping the switch back and forth but nothing's happening!

"Sherman, what's happening?! Nothing's working!" Penny exclaimed in horror as Mabel finds a page as Gene stops her.

"There should be a little hole under the switch." Gene then said.

"Little hole..." Edmund said as he scans the compartment. Sure enough, he finds a little hole under the switch itself. "Found it!"

"'To reset your Jimmy action figure, inset a paper clip...'"

"Toothless, use your finger!" Sherman shouted.

Toothless quickly dives his finger right into the yelling Jimmy's reset hole. Well, that should do it.

"Okay, what's next?" Ford asks Jimmy quickly. They need to get Jimmy reseted immediately before it's too late!

"All right, let's see..." Gene said as he reads the page once more. "'Warning: do not hold button for more than five seconds'."

Suddenly Jimmy beeps loudly and falls limp, hitting the floor. The gang looks concerned.

Cindy #2 yelps, "Did the whole progress work or did Toothless do something wrong?"

The other heroes turn to Toothless who removes his finger and says sheepishly, "Sorry."

Suddenly, Jimmy came back to life, knocking the toys right off himself before getting back up, flamboyantly. As they watch, he walks across the floor, speaking into his wrist radio...though not in his usual language.

In fact, Jimmy is speaking in Spanish! The boy genius said, *"Bitácora Espacial - Me he despertado de hipersueño en un planeta extraño."*

The others look speechless and dumbstruck. Gene turns to Toothless and demands, "What did you do to him?"

"I did as I told, Didn't I?!" Toothless protested to Gene innocently.

"Ugh! We must've reseted him to Spanish mode!" Mabel said, angrily.

Jimmy - hyper-alert - glances sideways, narrows his eyes. He then said, "Estoy rodeado por criaturas extrañas y desconozco sus intenciones!"

He whips around - flamboyant Latin-style - and trains his laser on Sherman's forehead.

"¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Amigo? O Enemigo?" Jimmy asks, threatened.

"Quick! Say something in spanish!" Cindy #2 yelped.

Sherman sheepishly steps up as he said, "Uh...We're all amigos! Hola!"

Satisfied, Jimmy struts forward, greeting them.

Jimmy then said, "Me debo haber estrellado, y se me borró la memoria." He approaches Sherman, kisses both his cheeks, then he strides off.

"Somehow, I blame Herbert the Pervert and fanboys and fangirls for this." Sherman then said.

"No kidding." Helga then said, agreeing.

"Is this where King Tut comes in?" Wolfgang joked.

"SHUT. UP." Sherman angrily said.

"Han visto a mi nave espacial?" Jimmy asks.

"We gotta switch him back!" Edmund then said.

"How do we do that?" Gerald asks.

"How should I know? I never took a Spanish class!" Gene replied, throwing the manual in frustration. Patrol Truck lights pass by under the hall door.

"We don't have time for this! C'mon!" Penny then said, panicking. Edmund grabs Jimmy, and races him toward the playground door.

"Mi nave. ¿Lo encontraste? !Excelente!" Jimmy then said.

"Sí, tenemos su nave espacial, sólo descanso nos!" Ford replied.

"I didn't know you know Spanish." Edmund said, stunned.

"Good luck, Cowb _*burp*_ oy." Rick then said.

Arnold, Gerald, Cindy #2, Cindy, Helga, Dani, and the others wait inside a concrete pipe. Spotlights survey the playground.

Dani exclaims, "Here they come!" Sherman's group steals across the playground. Spanish Jimmy, trailing behind, does elaborate rear-guard defense poses. Sherman has to grab him and pull him along. They duck into the pipe.

"What took you so long?" Cindy asked, curious.

"Things got complicated. Where's Gumball?" Helga replied.

Sheen said, "We haven't seen him!" Sherman turns and peers out on the playground. Jimmy, the last to arrive, sees Cindy. She turns to greet him.

Jimmy is struck dumb. To him, time has slow down as his heart melts. This must be the most beautiful girl that he has ever set eyes upon! His heart melts with nothing but passion and happiness and joy. He approaches, drops to his knees, takes Cindy's hand, almost as if to propose to her.

The boy genius then said, "Mi florecita del desierto...! Yo nunca he visto la belleza verdadera hasta esta noche!"

Cindy is speechless, and surprised at what Jimmy just done and said. Jimmy has never felt like this before around Cindy, no way. She turns to the others as she asks, "Did you guys fix Jimmy?"

At the same time, Cindy #2 simultaneously asks in a confused manner, "Did you guys fix Neutron?"

Gene then said, "Eh... Sort of."

"Cindy, behind you! Someone's coming!" Stinky exclaims. Surely enough, the toys turn and saw a tall figure approaching our heroes. The toys prepare themselves for battle. But of course, a walking cucumber is looking annoyed and agitated, especially with familiar parts on him.

"You would not believe what I've been through tonight!" Gumball said, trying to keep his body together.

The toys burst into laughter, this is desperately needed for this situation, especially after all they've been through.

"Are you done?" Gumball asks.

"Uh...no!" Sherman laughs.

Dani sighs in relief. Her husband's alright.

Dani hugs Gumball as she asks, "Darling...! Are you okay?"

"I feel fresh! Healthy! It's terrible!" Gumball said, "Then again, I have lost weight."

Gompers nudges Gumball's torso toward him. He plucks his eyes out and plants them on the body. Later at the Jungle Gym slide, a Patrol Truck drives by. Spongebob slides down, pops out the bottom, looks both ways. At the top of the slide, Sherman holds Spongebob's back end. Meanwhile, Dexter uses Mabel's toy Grappling hook to get to the other side.

"Okay, all clear!" Sherman then said.

Cindy does a thumbs-up. Sherman, Ford and the Eds ride Harold across the playground swing set. They stop abruptly. Tommy is sitting on the last swing, CREAKING back and forth, gazing up at the moon. Sherman's group tiptoes behind Tommy to avoid getting busted. They're heading near the swing set area, Gompers leaps over a siding, unfortunately, Ed slips off. To make things worse, he squeaked!

Hearing that, Tommy swivels his head 180 degrees. Sherman's group lie low behind the siding plank in the shadows, amid plastic shovels and buckets. Tommy dismounts, walks toward their hiding place only to find...nothing. No one is near the siding. Or even behind it. Unbeknons to him, Sherman and his group make a run for it, much to Cindy's relief. Mabel is relieved as well.

Sherman and Gompers share a relieved look. Cindy, watching from the bushes, sighs with relief. Cindy #2 was about to say something, that is until Spanish Jimmy grabs Cindy, yanks her to him.

As Cindy stands awkwardly, Spanish Jimmy performs a solemn, impassioned courtship dance around her. Finally, Spanish Jimmy takes Cindy in his arms.

"¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te mostraré las maravillas de la galaxia, y juntos lucharemos contra el despiadado Cipher!" He said, as he plucks a dandelion, offers it to her. At that moment, Sherman pushes through the bushes - safe. Cindy leaves Jimmy, runs and gives Sherman an impulsive hug. He and Cindy leads the Toys off, Spanish Jimmy was angrily stunned and heartbroken. He throws down his dandelion. Mad with jealousy, he narrows his eyes and runs after them.

The kid toys are almost to the chute, almost home! Sherman leads the Toys to the trash chute. He jumps - trying to grab the handle - but can't quite reach it.

"Jimmy, c'mere, gimme a lift!" Sherman said, but Jimmy, who is smoldering, steps forward, dramatically pushes Sherman aside. With a lovelorn glance at Cindy, he hits a button. The voice box responds in a adorable boy's spanish voice, "Jimmy Neutron al rescate!"

Jimmy steps to the chute, jumps up in a series of crazy, acrobatic moves, and grabs the handle, pulling it down. "Abierto...!" Jimmy exclaimed. The Toys boost each other up onto the trash chute lid.

Sherman climbs in the chute with the others and peers down. The grimy metal chute recedes into blackness.

"There's only one way to find out it's safe." Sherman said. Cindy and Cindy #2 nodded as they slid down the chute.


	13. Chapter 12- Dumped

The 2 Cindys stood at the edge of the slide's precipice. Now they're almost home, alongside with the rest of Sherman's friends.

"Girls?" Sherman said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, pud'n." Cindy said. "Come on down."

"But not all at once." Cindy #2 said. The toys clearly misheard that.

"What did he say?" Gene asks.

"I think she meant to slide down all at once." Sherman said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Cindy #2 said, but too late. The Toys slide down together. They collide with the girls. Cindy #2 windmills her arms at the edge of the chute. Sherman grabs her, pulls her to safety.

"Thanks, Sherman." Cindy said.

"Donde Esta mi nave...?!" Jimmy demanded, losing patience.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Sherman then said. "Spongebob, you still got a little spring in your step?"

"Sure do!" Spongebob replied.

"Carry me?" Dexter asks as he jumps on a confused Spongebob's head. "Tallyho! Mush! Onward and upward!"

Spongebob backs up, then leaps over the open pit to the closed lid of the dumpster. He lands hard, clutches a metal handle. The toys cheer, they're going to escape after all!

"Alright!" Helga squealed.

"Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!" Sherman said, excitedly.

"Alright, climb across!" Spongebob said.

Suddenly, two blue shoes step in front of Spongebob. He looks up. Timmy looms over him, grinning sinisterly as he kicks Spongebob's hands. He retracts, falling from the lid, and making Dexter lose balance and fall on the Dumpster's lid. The Toys pull Spongebob to safety.

"Well, look who's back!" Timmy joked, laughing at Sherman and his friends.

Behind Timmy, his Gang hops off a wall and joins him on the dumpster lid. The Toys turn to see another henchman - Squidward as he clambers down the chute, blocking an escape. Rick wheels into view thanks to Mordecai and Rigby, Rick has his body tattered and ripped, one eye broken, and his left leg dangling.

"I'm sorry, kid, they b*burp*roke me." Rick said, in disappointment.

"Well, well, we meet again. What are you doin'?! Runnin' back to your kid? He doesn't want you anymore!" Timmy snidely said.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Sherman said, angrily seething in fury.

"Really? If your kid loves you so much, why is he leaving, Sherman?" Timmy laughed. "You think you're so special? You're a piece of plastic, meant to be thrown away!"

Speaking of, a VROOM noise is heard as a garbage truck turns into the far end of the alley and is tumbling and rumbling toward them. Timmy then smiled evilly as he said, "Well, it would seem that you're offered something interesting. Children have been like Gods to toys, being taken care of by kids for generations, and I've figured out that some gods can destroy, but some may not have the guts to do it. So, if God won't kill you guys, then the DEVIL will do it! Unless, of course, you want to avoid that truck. Why don't you come back and join our family again?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Cindy #2 shouted.

"This isn't a family, it's a prison! You're a liar and a bully and I'd rather rot in this dumpster than join any family of yours!" Helga angrily said.

"Helga's right!" Pacifica said, irritated by this whole ordeal. "Authority should derive from the consent of the governed! Not from the threat of force!"

"Wow." Gene then said, "That's the first time I've heard that from a Pacifica doll."

"I know, right?" Ford then said, shrugging.

"So be it." Timmy laughs. Abruptly, Dipper bursts from the shadows - still in his underwear. He runs to Timmy, horrified. He can't let Pacifica go out like this!

"Timmy, Stop, don't do this!" Dipper pleaded to the buck toothed boy toy.

"Please, she's just a Pacifica Northwest doll, there's trillions of her just like her!" Timmy then said, scoffing.

"Not to me, there's not." Dipper then said, winning back Pacifica's heart. "Besides, what are you going to do?"

"Teach you a lesson when we're done with this!" Timmy then said, angrily.

"I think this place would've been cool and groovy if you'd treated us fairly! You put us into a pyramid and put yourself on top!" Dipper angrily said.

"Who said it was your job to think, Pine Tree!" Timmy then said, angrily. He then proceeds to rip into Dipper, eventually pointing his finger at him, and then bends down and threatens him, "Just use this vast reserve of brainpower to consider this for a moment. If it wasn't for me, no one would pay any attention to any of these idiots or you at all! In fact, my stretchy friend, you would've been hauled away to Habitat for Humanity a long time ago. You know why? Because there hasn't been one kid that ever loved a toy, really! Chew on that when you're at the dump!"

"Yeah? How do you account for The twins?" Sherman said, stepping forward. This catches Timmy and his gang by surprise, he hasn't heard that name in years.

"I dunno what you're talking' about." Timmy then said.

"Ashley and Sidney Webber? The girls you used to do everything with?" Ford said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, then those idiots threw us out!" Timmy then said, rolling his eyes.

"No. They lost you!" Penny said.

"They REPLACED us!" Timmy shouted.

"They replaced you. And if you couldn't have them, nobody could! You lied to Tommy Pickles and you been lying ever since!" Sherman yells as he yanks something from his pockets. It's the rusty old pendant, "My Heart Belongs To: Webbers". Timmy notices the crowd of toys glaring at him. Tommy starts to notice this as he gasps in shock.

"Where did you get that?!" Timmy yelped.

"She loved you, Timmy." Sherman said, throwing the pendant. It lands at Timmy's feet. In sadness, he stares, electrified, at the pendant - a token of his long-lost love. He picks it up. His lip trembles. "As much as any kid ever loved a toy!"

Timmy wasn't going to put up with this.

"What? You want your mommys back?" Timmy roars in outrage, not believing that Timmy is actually remembering Ashley and Sidney. The Fairy Godchild grabs the necklace from his pal and poke him like a bully while snapping, "They never loved you; don't be a baby!"

Like long ago, Timmy tosses the pendant down like he did when he and his friend left Ashley and Sidney's that night, but this time, the Fairy Godchild Toy angrily smashes the necklace with his cane hard. Timmy cries as his face crumbles in sadness.

Even Timmy's goons are shocked and angry by what's going on. He's become a selfish jerk who decided that if he himself can't be loved, then no one else would! All this time, Timmy claimed to be wanting to protect them from the monsters (AKA the kids) who abandoned or break them, but all this time, he's the real psycho!

"Push em' in!" Timmy yelled. "Now! Or I'm throwin' you all off!"

"You're going to have the 2 of us off!" Gumball said, angrily.

"No, you get in that dumpster!" Sid the Snitch said.

"I don't believe this!" Timmy laughed, while somewhat amused. "Are you threatening me?!"

Suddenly, Tommy angrily did something unexpected: he grabs Timmy and lifts him up. The Fairy Godchild toy has lied to countless toys for years! It's payback time!

"Hey, put me down, what are you doing, you idiot!" Timmy protests as Tommy takes him to the edge of the dumpster. "Help, someone help!"

But no one else bothers to step in to help a monster and a liar like Timmy. They just watch as Tommy tosses the former leader into the dumpster, causing him to land in some trash below. Timmy looks up, looking horrified as his new enemy is about to close the lid on him.

"No, wait," Timmy exclaimed in terror.

Too late as Dexter closes the dumpster lid right on Timmy, trapping himself inside the dumpster. Everyone couldn't believe it. Timmy was defeated.

"He's gone!" Toothless exclaims in amazement.

"Holy cow," Gumball exclaims in surprise.

"Just be glad it's over." Helga said, happily.

The Toys hop on the now-closed dumpster lid, rush to the retaining wall, and help each other clamber onto it. The Eds make it first. At the crack between the two lids are the three Eds. Edd is stuck. He struggles while the other two stand around.

"Oh...! For crying out loud!" Sherman said, angered. Sherman glances at the approaching truck, then runs back. Then, a hand grabs him by the leg!

It's Timmy; now, Timmy's so angry and humiliated by what happened! Well, if he's going down, then he himself is taking the Nicktoons' Roundup star with him!

Sherman works frantically to get himself freed but Timmy drags him slowly into the dumpster, much to the horror of the toys. Just then, the heroes gasp as they saw the truck turning and approaching the dumpster, with its fork is out.

"Incoming, everyone," Gene exclaimed to everyone in horror.

The fork slides into the dumpster and begins lifting it up. As the whole thing rises past the retaining wall, Cindy, Helga, Gerald, Harold, Arnold, Penny and Jimmy jump into the rising dumpster with the blonde-haired girl yelling, "Come on!"

"We got to help Sherman!" Penny exclaimed. Most of the toys follow after the trio. Pacifica is about to follow but Dipper grabs her, holding his love back with him, and the others.

"Pacifica, no!" Dipper exclaimed to Pacifica in concern.

The toys on dumpster try to lift the lid up but it won't budge. To make matters worse, the whole begins rising up until the whole thing begins to tilt, causing the gang to lose their footings.

Soon the lids swing open as the toys begin falling right into the back of the garbage truck along with the trash itself. Sherman, falling, yelled out, "Penny!"

"Sherman!" Penny exclaimed frantically.

Sherman falls into darkness as a falling Timmy tumbles past them. Soon the toys scream as they fall right into the truck and into the darkness.

"No!" Pacifica gasps as she reaches forward uselessly. Her friends are gone, in that garbage truck! The girl cries as she buried her head in Dipper's comforting arms. The toys comforted the couple as Dexter watches in fear as the garbage truck puts the dumpster back into place before driving off. Sherman and his friends have got to get out of there or they're goners for sure! Dexter then gets onto his RC car and chases after the truck.

The gang finds themselves in darkness, right in the garbage.

Sherman calls out, "Guys, can you hear me; everyone okay?"

"No, we're not okay, you idiot!" Gumball snaps at Sherman in annoyance. "We're doomed here!"

"We're not doomed yet!" Penny exclaimed as she and the others saw Jimmy coming out a mound of garbage, glowing a bit, "Everyone! Go to Jimmy, hurry!" The toys nod as they begin wading towards Jimmy.

The group gathers around Jimmy as Sherman calls out, "Is everyone here? Penny? SpongeBob? Toothless?"

"Yeah, we all should be here." Penny said with a nod.

"Good." Cindy #2 relieved.

Suddenly the truck came to a stop, much to the concern of the toys. Suddenly, the hydraulic motors begin to start making Sherman and Penny looks up.

To their horror, a dumpster appears above them outside the truck itself, about to drop more trash!

"Everyone, against the wall, quickly," Ford ordered, alarmed. Sherman leads the toys to the front of the truck to avoid the falling trash in time.

"Senorita?!" Jimmy yelped as he hears some female screaming.

Jimmy rushes through the falling trash and finds Cindy pressed against the far wall, looking terrified. Ford appears while yelling out, "Look out!"

Suddenly, something large falls behind the trio making them look up to see more garbage falling out. Jimmy takes Cindy by the hands as they and Ford rush across the truck bay while dodging the falling debris that is falling down upon them.

As the toys watch from safely, Gene exclaim, "They won't make it!" It's true; Jimmy, Ford and Cindy won't be able to make it to their friends in time.

Jimmy grabs Cindy and carries her to dodge and weave the trash more easily.

For Cindy, it felt as if the world was in slo-mo as she watches the one she loved so deeply carry her to safety. Jimmy smiles and winks at her. Cindy blushed.

Dani hears a scraping sound and gasps as she cries out, "Look out!" The rushing trio looks up to see a falling TV coming right at them very fast!

Ford yelled out, "Jump for it!" The toy jumps to his friends, though Jimmy quickly lunges and tosses Cindy out of the way. Cindy turns just in time to see Jimmy getting up... and being smashed by a TV that just landed on him. More trash piles on the Boy Genius, burying him completely.

"Jimmy!" Cindy exclaimed in horror.

Soon the trash was stopped being dropped, allowing the heroes to rush forward to begin digging for Jimmy.

Mabel exclaimed, "He must be in this mess somewhere!"

"Anyone see him?" Sherman asks his friends in concern.

"Guys, I found him!" Spongebob exclaimed quickly as he found something, getting his pals' attention. Jimmy's friends rush over and found Jimmy, unconscious and buried. They manage to drag him out of the pile, but he won't stir a bit.

Cindy quickly shakes her love while crying out, "Jimmy, you okay? Jimmy! Jimmy!" In sadness, Jimmy still won't wake up.

"I'm sorry...but it looks like Jimmy has met his final adventure." Mabel said in sadness. Cindy begins to hug Jimmy, sobbing in sadness. Her love is gone...she never wanted him to go! Sherman sheds a tear as well, now he loses his best friend in the whole wide world. In grief, Mabel hugs Sherman as Sherman comforts her

Suddenly a beep is heard as Jimmy jack-knifes forward then sits up. Cindy quickly pulls away as the Boy genius sits up with his eyes open...and looking a bit concerned. He sniffs the air in disgust before looking at the others. Sherman and the others stare at him in wonder. Jimmy's survived…but is he feeling all right?

Jimmy frowns while asking in plain English, "That wasn't me, right guys?"

"Jimmy, you're back!" Cindy exclaimed in happiness as she hugs Jimmy tightly. The other toys smile and cheers on in delight. Their friend is okay and back to his normal self. "You're back, you're back, oh; you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back! Uh...where was I?"

"Further than you could blasted off to, my friend." Sherman said to Jimmy with a chuckle as he patted his friend on his back, relieved to see him safe and back to normal.

"Sherman, Penny, guys!" Jimmy exclaims, happy to see his friends back.

"You will have no idea what happened for the past few days." Cindy #2 said.

"Where are we now?"

"Oh, in the garbage truck on the way to the dump," Toothless exclaimed to Jimmy.

Jimmy's smile disappears, being replaced by shock and worry. The gang is heading to the dump? That isn't a good thing to hear.

"Dang it!" Gumball then said, angrily. "You're as blabby as Soos!"

"Whatever happened to him anyway?" Sherman asks in concern.

The truck drove into the entrance of the dump for the Tri-County area. For the toys, it's their final destination, their destruction. The vehicle came to stop before backing up, ready to dump its load out.

The toys inside the truck look around with Sherman calling out, "Guys, stay together!"

Suddenly everything lurches as the whole thing begins to tilt up higher and higher with trash pouring out into the dump below. The back flap opens as everything, including the toys, begins spilling and sliding out of a trash pit below.

"Everyone, hang on!" Penny exclaimed to her friends, alarmed.

"Whoa!" The toys screamed, alarmed. As the garbage truck extends fully, the stream of garbage became a torrent with the gang, clinging together, sliding out into the open night. Sherman lands on a trash heap with a thud. As a plastic bag whips by, the half a toy got back up to look around. Yep, he and his pals are in the landfill alright. His friends recover, getting back up nearby. Gene and Toothless get out of the trash with Gumball helping his wife up.

"Honey, you got all your pieces?" Danielle asks Gumball in concern, not wanting the cat toy to lose all him parts before she can get him other eye back.

The Eds came out and gasps as they spot something in the distance, one of them points at it. It's some sort of giant claw which is a junkyard crane.

"The Claw," Ed exclaimed in awe as he rushes to it, obviously wanting to meet 'the Claw'. The other toys gasp, alarmed and horror. Don't their friends know that it's not safe to wander through this place?

"ED!" Edd exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ED?!" Eddy asked, terrified.

"Wait, ED, don't; no!" Sherman protests, alarmed.

Timmy tries to make his getaway as Dexter fallows, but suddenly, a blinding light appears over Dani, enveloping the toys. Sherman turns to see a bulldozer heading for them. Toothless screams in terror as the machine begin pushing him and his friends backward towards a trench.

"Whoa, hang on!" Sherman calls out. The gang screams as the bulldozer push them all over the edge, right into the tunnel itself, Dexter jumps out of the way, and sees his friends fall. Dexter growls in anguish and vengefully sees a warehouse, and patiently bides his time as he swings his way there, too bad it's miles away from the tunnel.

The toys land on a conveyor belt that is entering a dark tunnel. The gang got up and the watch the lights receding behind them. Dani calls out, "Sherman! Where are we going to do now?"

"It's okay, everyone. As long as we stay tog..." Sherman suddenly was interrupted as Spongebob is pulled upward off the belt, "Spongebob!"

"Sherman!" Spongebob exclaimed, alarmed. The other toys saw him being stuck to a fast-moving conveyor belt hanging over head.

Suddenly, the toys on the belt yelp as a hammer fly up and hit the belt above, narrowly missing Spongebob. Soon more bits of metal are flying upward, sticking to the ceiling. It didn't take long for the toys to realize what's going on here.

"Look out, it's a magnet!" Helga exclaimed, alarmed.

"Err, guys, you might want to take a look at this." Spongebob said as he saw something up ahead from high above. The other toys got up a pile of debris to take a look at what their friend had just seen.

The toys gasp in shock as they spot the shredder, shredding everything on the lower belt. Ford booms out, "We will be torn to shreds if we don't do something!"

Jimmy spots a lunch box beginning to shake due to its metal nature, getting an idea. The Boy Genius toy exclaimed, "Guys, quick! Grab something metal!"

Jimmy grabs the lunch box, being pulled up to the magnetic belt. Sherman and Penny grabs a metal handle, causing them to go flying up and sticking to the ceiling belt. Gene then jumps into a nearby pot, being lifted upwards.

"You heard him, get something metal!" Gene exclaimed to his friends urgently.

Each toy quickly grabs a metal object, being lifted up to the magnetic belt. One problem: Eddy is trying frantically to find something of metal, grabbing an aluminum can, a CD, etc. Nothing's working!

"Not working!" Toothless exclaimed impatiently.

"Use the metal fan, Eddy!" Edd calls out to Eddy, motioning him to a metal fan near him. The toy grabs the thing, being lifted up to the magnetic belt safely. Looks like all the toys are saved.

"Help me, someone help!" A familiar voice yells out. Sherman turns to see a familiar black paw coming out of the trash on the belt below. It's Timmy; the boy is pinned underneath a golf bag. "I'm stuck! Someone, help! Please!"

Sherman hesitates a bit. Timmy deserves to be shredded for what he has done with toys over the years... but the gang will be as bad as he is! Sherman himself lets go of his metal object making Cindy, Mabel and Penny scream in horror, "Sherman!"

"You fool! Don't bother with that murderer!" Ford exclaimed to Sherman in shock as the half a toy lands on the belt below once more.

"I got to. I am not like Goten and never will be." Sherman explains to Ford as he rushes over to the trapped Timmy. Maybe if Timmy's is saved, perhaps he could see the errors of his ways.

"Oh, thank you." Timmy said in relief.

Timmy looks at the shredder, relieved to be spared a terrible fate. Turning to Sherman, he said, "Thanks."

"No problem. We're in this together, right guys?" Sherman asks as he turns to his friends. To his surprise, his pals are gone, no longer on the magnetic belt. "Uh, guys?"

"Sherman, down here," Cindy calls out. She and the others wave from the conveyor below far below. They must've let go of their metal objects a while ago.

Sherman and Jimmy let go of the golf club, making them and Timmy lands on the conveyor belt, surrounded by metal walls. Ford, glaring at the boy, snaps, "You should've let him be shredded!"

"Then we would be as bad as he was." Jimmy points out to Ford sternly.

"Sherman, Jimmy!" Libby and Penny exclaimed happily as the other toys gather around the mentioned two. Looks like the gang are going to be safe for now.

The belt begins to ascend upwards to another part of the thing. Toothless, noticing something, exclaimed, "Sherman, look! I can see daylight! We're going to be okay!"

Toothless points to what appears to be a bright amber glow at the top of the belt. Looks like the gang are going to be taken outside the machine. The toys scramble upward excitedly. At first, it looks like everything's going to be okay.

"Man, can't wait to get back home!" Gerald then said, relieved.

"Boy howdy!" Sid then said.

However, Edmund looked suspicious, which makes him say, "I don't think that's daylight..."

Sure enough, the other toys saw what Edmund is talking about, much to their horror. At the end of the conveyor is an area where garbage is falling into a burning, churning fire hole to be melted down!

"RUN!" Sherman yelled in terror.

With everyone unable to jump off, the toys quickly run down the belt, dodging, ducking and jumping over the coming trash. But no matter what, they can't escape the rising conveyor speed.

Timmy trips and falls down for a moment. The boy then spots something, a blue light high on the wall up ahead. It's the Emergency Stop Button and there's a ladder leading to it! Perhaps if he were to press that thing, Timmy can stop the conveyor belt and save everyone!

Timmy jumps back up and rush over to the ladder, grabbing the bottom rung, but is having trouble pulling himself up. The boy calls out, "Guys, the button!"

The toys look back to see Timmy trying to climb up the ladder then the button, noticing what he's talking about now. As the gang pass by, Sherman, Jimmy, Penny and Cindy help the plush kid up.

"Go, go, hit the button!" Sherman calls out to Timmy frantically.

Timmy climbs up the ladder while heading towards the glowing button. Meanwhile, the toys are carried up the conveyor belt towards the pit with them watching the bear climb up some more, Timmy's focus remains on the button below them.

Soon the toys reach the belt's acme, right near the edge of the trash waterfall heading to the melting fire hole. Penny calls out, "Timmy, hurry, hurry!"

Timmy finally reaches the walkway right near the blue button. However he turns and glares at the helpless toys, much to their concern. What isn't Timmy pushing it? He's got to save them!

"Timmy, just push it, push the button!" Sherman calls out to Timmy frantically, having a bad feeling about this.

"Timmy, push the button!" Jimmy calls out to Timmy, alarmed. What is that boy doing?

"Where's your kid now, sheriff?" Timmy remarks as he gave out an evil smirk while mock saluting the toys. He proceeds to laugh in madness.

The Boy then leaves, much to the horror of the toys! He's literally leaving the toys behind to die!

"No, no, noooooooooooooooo!" Sherman exclaimed in horror and betrayal.

"Turner!" Jimmy exclaimed in anger and disbelief. Why did he and Sherman have to save Timmy earlier? Ford's right!

The toys scream as they tumble off the belt, about to meet their demise...


	14. Chapter 13- Burning With Excitement

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sherman yelled in anger, defeat, anguish, humilation as the toys landed a bunch of trash being sucked down the churning flames of the incinerator.

Sherman looks at the flames from a far distance. His eyes widen in horror and he gasps. It's madness and such with everything tumbles over itself as sparks and ashes fly through the air along with an overwhelming roar. The other toys were horrified as well, and they desperately try to climb out of the incinerator.

But it seems as if no matter what they do, they keep slipping and falling backwards.

Toothless was as he was sliding, heading towards the incinerator.

"TOOTHLESS!" Penny yelped as she grabs Toothless's hand but ends up sliding further towards the inferno. It's no use. It looks like this is the end of everyone.

"JIMMY!" The 2 Cindys yelped. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

Jimmy thought about what the pull string yodeling cowgirl toys said at the moment. Face it, they're stuck in this situation. There's no easy way out, no shortcut home. In the past few years, the toys found a way to get things back to the way they were. Sherman saving Jimmy from an explosive fate by convincing the mutant toys to scare Duncan to the point where he vowed never to harm a single toy again. Jimmy popping open his wings to set the firework rocket free before it exploded, therefore enabling him to Glide with Sherman back to Trent. Sherman using his Cowboy talent to save Cindy from being in a museum in Japan. All of them were bad situations that the toys got out of, narrowly. But now, the toys are being pulled downward inescapably. And there's only one thing they can do. Jimmy takes the hand the one that he loved like a wife. Cindy sighed sadly as she and her twin knew what this meant. They were just toys. For all their adventuring… for all their memories… for their lives… they were just toys. There was no hope for them now.

The other Cindy nodded as she took Cindy's left hand and both Cindys look at Gompers as the goat tried to get out of the incinerator. Cindy #2 grabs the goat's hoof. The goat stopped as soon as he saw the hopeless look on their faces. He stopped.

SpongeBob took Gene's hand, Gerald takes his best friend's hand, Harold takes Sid the Snitch's hand and Stinky's hand. Libby takes Sheen's hand. Sheen takes Carl's hand, and so on.

Soon, all that's left is Sherman and Penny, the 2 stars of Nicktoon's Roundup and Mabel Pines, still struggling feebly among the rubbish. The toys stopped as they noticed what was going on. There was no rescue for them now.

Jimmy mentally pleaded to Sherman to take his hand. After a hesitant pause, Sherman does so. Then they sadly looked at each other for what is the last time, and then, they sadly nodded at each other. At the same time, Mabel takes Sherman's hand as Penny took Mabel's hand

Sherman couldn't believe it, he was going to die. The circle is complete, the gang are going out together. Not as toys who were thrown away, but as a family.

As the toys approach the vortex, the heat waves blast their faces, making them see their life flash before their eyes. Their times, their friendships, adventures, lessons, so sad it shall come to an end. The toys turn away, comforting each other. And Mabel and Sherman shared one last kiss with each other, showing that they have forgiven each other. Penny stares at the fire as she closes her eyes. This is the end.

Suddenly, without warning, a light from above shines in Penny's face.

She opens his eyes and much to her relief, a giant mechanical Claw lowers towards them. The Claw plunges into the trash around them, closing them in its grip, then raises them out of the roaring incinerator,saving them in the nick of time.

As they soar into the air, the toys look around in disbelief. What's going on? Who saved them? The toy's group soon spot their savior, as the claw's crane brought them to see who's in the control booth...only to see Ed in there! He saved our heroes!

"Ed?" Edd and Eddy gasped in shock.

"I claim this spot in the name of Ed, bringer of bacon!" Ed exclaims, happily.

They lean into the joystick, steering the Claw to safety. Penny, Sherman and Jimmy looked at each other in relief. They survived that nightmare!

The Claw lowers and opens, dropping the Toys to earth. They spill out, coughing and groaning like shipwreck survivors.

Our heroes sit up, looks around. Edmund pops up through trash.

They have faced death and survived, and are profoundly shaken. Gumball stares at the sky.

"Remember all that bad stuff I said about Trent's attic?" Gumball said, surprised. "I take it all back."

"He does have a point, at least they won't be shredded, crushed, or even melted down by incinerator fire." Helga said, curled up and partially sucking her thumb.

"Heh. No duh." Gerald then said with his brother nodding in agreement.

Jimmy and Cindy sit up and notice they're holding hands. She looks at him, and smiles. He smiles and holds her gaze. Cindy #2 was actually happy for them.

"At least it's better than being in that Asylum." Cindy #2 joked.

"I've dealt with worse." Cindy said, shrugging.

"Oh, sweetie, you were so brave!" Dani then said, relieved that Gumball's fine. They noticed the Eds walking over.

"Those dudes saved our lives." Edmund said, surprised.

"And we are eternally grateful." Gumball said, relieved his life was saved.

"How did he know?" Gene asked.

"Only the claw knows….." Ed said, mysteriously.

"Uh..." Cindy #2 said, concerned.

"Don't ask." Jimmy said, embarrased to remember his deluded days.

"Don't want a reminder of your deluded days?" Cindy joked.

As the toys walked out, Sherman noticed Mabel on the pile of rubble. The 2 chuckled about what happened for the past few days, showing and officially cementing the fact that they'll forgive each other. They leaned in for a kiss, only for Gene's shouting to ruin it.

"Hey?" Gene angrily said, impatiently. "Where's that Buck Tooth Beaver Faced jerk?!" It's clear that Timmy can't get away with this, leaving the toys to die like that? That's just low.

"Yeah, let's go feed him to the cockroaches!" Spongebob then said.

"I'll get the mayonaise!" Gene angrily said.

"Guys, forget it." Mabel said, still angry about Timmy's betrayal. "He's not worth it."

Meanwhile, Timmy was trying to make his getaway out of the dump, but then, a familiar fist punches Timmy, and Timmy gets up with all the fury in the world. Who did that? It was Dexter. To him, it seemed as if his friends were incinerated, and he's not going to let Timmy get away with this.

"You killed them." Dexter said, as he threw another punch at Timmy, knocking him down again.

Timmy then started to sob as a desperate attempt to distract Dexter as he threw dust at Dexter, only for Dexter to dodge it with ease as Dexter throws Timmy to another trash made wall, making small tears in the fabric, and this time, Timmy was sobbing as Dexter continued to mercilessly beat the Buck Tooth faced toy.

"Whatever you do, wherever you go, I will be watching you!" Dexter angrily said as he grabbed Timmy by the throat, threatening the Buck Toothed Toy.

"Oh. Look at us. This is how it all caves in. Civilization on the wane, manners... out the window. Hmm. But who would believe me? I-Ahh... I'm insane. I'm not even fit to stand trial." Timmy chuckled darkly.

"We'll see about that." Dexter chuckled as he walked off. Coincidentally, a garbage truck stopped by, forcing Timmy to go into toy mode.  
A man then notices the plushie, and then he gets an idea.

"What is it this time, Johnny?" A dumpster driver.

"The scent of strawberries, oh MAMA! It reminds me of the times I had me one of these when I was a kid!" Johnny Bravo said.

A few minutes later, Timmy found himself strapped to the grill of the truck with a few other toys.

"Hey buddy!" A rabbid toy then said, addressing Timmy. "You may wanna keep your mouth shut!"

Timmy gasped in disgust. Well, Karma can bite someone back, and it's not pleasant for Timmy.

Meanwhile at a hill of trash, Sherman and the others were heading on their way home.

"Come on, we gotta get you home, guys." Both Cindys then said.

"That's right, college couple!" Jimmy then said to Sherman and Penny.

"Wait." Sherman said, stopping everyone's tracks. After all he went through, Sherman is having second thoughts. His friends will be in the attic with no kids to play with. What will they do for the rest of their lives? "What about you guys? I mean, maybe the attic's not such a good idea."

"Sherman, we're Trent's toys." Cindy then said. Sherman's friends don't seem to mind going in the attic now, then again, who will they play with in the meantime? That is if the others get played with at all.

"We'll be there for him, together." Jimmy said, grasping Cindy's hand. The 2 are finally a couple. And it's about time.

"Just pray that he hasn't left yet." Penny then said to Sherman.

"Wait! I can check!" Gumball shouted. He then closed his eye and checked. "He's still packing, but he's almost done!"

"He lives across town!" Gene then said.

"We'll never get there on time!" Toothless then said, concerned, but then, they saw a familiar guy playing air guitar while getting to the dumpster truck. Looks like they found a way home. Sherman smiled sneakily as he chuckled.

Duncan was doing his daily ritual, trying to stay incognito to avoid the cops, by taking on disguises, such as being a garbage man for instance.

"Another day being away from jail, another dime." Duncan then said, but then he heard a throat being cleared.

He then turned to his right and saw a certain toy he'd thought he never see again, Sherman Peabody.

"Geppetto, look! I'm a real boy!" Sherman exclaimed, happily joking, prompting Duncan to fall over and yelp in shock.

"Not you again!" Duncan said, shocked that his childhood fears would come back to haunt him.

Sherman proceeded to walk on top of Duncan, and he noticed something, Duncan had a carton of cigarettes in his chest pocket.

"Cigarettes? What are you, 18 or 8? You don't need to smoke these!" Sherman said, angrily. "Look, I wanna talk business."

The rest of the toys walked over to the commotion, confused.

"What did you do that made him like this?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Libby asked as well.

"I may have made his toys go against him." Sherman said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"You let him see his toys move?!" Mabel then said, angrily, "What is wrong with you? You want the world to see our secret?!"

"That punk strapped me to a firework rocket, what was Sherman supposed to do?" Jimmy said. "Don't judge him!"

"I have a lot of questions to ask on the way home and back home." Cindy # 2 said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I know what you're still thinking Duncan," Sherman said, then he said, mockingly, "Toys can't move unless they're programmed by the government!"

Then Sherman said with a nonchalant tone, "And 2 things, you need to stop watching King of the Hill, and also, Toys can move on their own, but not in front of human beings, in fact, it hasn't been done."

"Well, that's true." Gumball whispered to his wife.

"But you on the other hand," Sherman said, gritting his teeth. "You were such a…."

"Vicious kid." Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Sherman agreed. "And stupid…."

"Selfish,"

"Nasty,"

"And a repulsive little butt face."

"That we decided to make an exception just for you back then."

"Oh, so what, you're going to hurt a criminal on the run?" Duncan said, concerned.

"Whoa, calm it down, Astrodome Idiot. No one wants to hurt you." Sherman said, slightly irritated.

"I do." Jimmy angrily said.

"Not now, Jimmy." Sherman said, grinning and patting Jimmy on the back. He then said, "Listen, we need to go back home to Trent Cooper. And since you met him on Total Drama Island, you should know where his family is, right?"

Duncan looks nervous, but he sighs in anger. "Fine, get in the duffle bag, I'll get you there."

Well, that was easy. Looks like they've found a way home.


	15. Chapter 14- So Long, Partner

Meanwhile at a hill of trash, Sherman and the others were heading on their way home.

"Come on, we gotta get you home, guys." Both Cindys then said.

"That's right, college couple!" Jimmy then said to Sherman and Penny.

"Wait." Sherman said, stopping everyone's tracks. After all he went through, Sherman is having second thoughts. His friends will be in the attic with no kids to play with. What will they do for the rest of their lives? "What about you guys? I mean, maybe the attic's not such a good idea."

"Sherman, we're Trent's toys." Cindy then said. Sherman's friends don't seem to mind going in the attic now, then again, who will they play with in the meantime? That is if the others get played with at all.

"We'll be there for him, together." Jimmy said, grasping Cindy's hand. The 2 are finally a couple. And it's about time.

"Just pray that he hasn't left yet." Penny then said to Sherman.

"Wait! I can check!" Gumball shouted. He then closed his eye and checked. "He's still packing, but he's almost done!"

"He lives across town!" Gene then said.

"We'll never get there on time!" Toothless then said, concerned, but then, they saw a familiar guy playing air guitar while getting to the dumpster truck. Looks like they found a way home. Sherman smiled sneakily as he chuckled.

Duncan was doing his daily ritual, trying to stay incognito to avoid the cops, by taking on disguises, such as being a garbage man for instance.

"Another day being away from jail, another dime." Duncan then said, but then he heard a throat being cleared.

He then turned to his right and saw a certain toy he'd thought he never see again, Sherman Peabody.

"Geppetto, look! I'm a real boy!" Sherman exclaimed, happily joking, prompting Duncan to fall over and yelp in shock.

"Not you again!" Duncan said, shocked that his childhood fears would come back to haunt him.

Sherman proceeded to walk on top of Duncan, and he noticed something, Duncan had a carton of cigarettes in his chest pocket.

"Cigarettes? What are you, 18 or 8? You don't need to smoke these!" Sherman said, angrily. "Look, I wanna talk business."

The rest of the toys walked over to the commotion, confused.

"What did you do that made him like this?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Libby asked as well.

"I may have made his toys go against him." Sherman said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"You let him see his toys move?!" Mabel then said, angrily, "What is wrong with you? You want the world to see our secret?!"

"That punk strapped me to a firework rocket, what was Sherman supposed to do?" Jimmy said. "Don't judge him!"

"I have a lot of questions to ask on the way home and back home." Cindy # 2 said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I know what you're still thinking Duncan," Sherman said, then he said, mockingly, "Toys can't move unless they're programmed by the government!"

Then Sherman said with a nonchalant tone, "And 2 things, you need to stop watching King of the Hill, and also, Toys can move on their own, but not in front of human beings, in fact, it hasn't been done."

"Well, that's true." Gumball whispered to his wife.

"But you on the other hand," Sherman said, gritting his teeth. "You were such a…."

"Vicious kid." Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Sherman agreed. "And stupid…."

"Selfish,"

"Nasty,"

"And a repulsive little butt face."

"That we decided to make an exception just for you back then."

"Oh, so what, you're going to hurt a criminal on the run?" Duncan said, concerned.

"Whoa, calm it down, Astrodome Idiot. No one wants to hurt you." Sherman said, slightly irritated.

"I do." Jimmy angrily said.

"Not now, Jimmy." Sherman said, grinning and patting Jimmy on the back. He then said, "Listen, we need to go back home to Trent Cooper. And since you met him on Total Drama Island, you should know where his family is, right?"

Duncan looks nervous, but he sighs in anger. "Fine, get in the duffle bag, I'll get you there."

Well, that was easy. Looks like they've found a way home.

Meanwhile, back at Trent's house, Trent's loading up his hatchback with boxes. A garbage truck arrives at the curb, reveal the Toys hiding behind a garbage can. Sherman peeks around, gestures to the other Toys.

"Thanks, I'll spread a good word about your rehabilitation so you won't have to worry about the past coming back to haunt you." Sherman said to Duncan.

"No prob. And I've got a girlfriend that has a 8-year old cousin if you want someone to play with you." Duncan said, before driving off.

"Again, I'm not so sure Sherman could do something like that." Mabel said, referring to the "Play Nice" incident.

"Oh, what harm could've it done, Mabel?" Penny asks, shrugging.

"Yeah, they just screwed him up for the rest of his life. That's all." Cindy chuckled.

First off, the toys need to get cleaned, no need for Trent to notice that they smell of garbage and who knows what else. Sherman turns a hose on as he then sprays his friends with cold water, making them yelp in alarm, "Eeeaauggh...! Brrr...! Stop!"

"Okay, okay, enough already, we're cleaned enough!" Gene exclaims to Sherman as he sprays himself quickly.

"Okay, I think we're all clean. Let's go, go, go!" Ford exclaimed to his friends frantically.

The gang quickly climbs into the room via the window then jump into the floor. They must get into their respectable boxes and quickly! Gumball stops for a moment to put a hand on his working eye in hopes to find the missing one. No need for his to leave that behind, even in the attic.

Sure enough, Gumball can see through his missing eye, his own feet right in front of the bed. The eye itself is definitely under the said bed the whole time! The cat smiled while saying, "Gotcha!" He places his eye back on.

Sherman and Penny were about to head to the box marked "College", but Sherman turned to his friends. This may be the last time that he and June will ever see them. It's just not right of them spending a life alone in the attic with no one to play with. It's like Jimmy said, "Life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid.".

 _"No matter what I do…..No matter how hard I try…It's the ones I love who will always be the ones who pay."_ Sherman thought in his head after remembering what he's been through for the past few years. He and Jimmy escaping a toy destroyer's house just on time for moving day, escaping a plane with Cindy, and all that. All those lessons, and the most important one, is to let go of the past.

Sherman headed back to Jimmy as he said, "Jimmy…..this isn't goodbye…" The 2 shake hands.

"Sherman, Penny," Helga called from the box. "Have fun at College."

"But not too much fun, dudes!" Gene then said.

"That's all I have to give for now..." Sherman said, still feeling a little guilty for what happened a few days ago.

"Take care of Trent." Toothless then said with a grin.

"Trent's a good kid." Gumball chuckled. "Do a solid, though, Get him to get a haircuit."

Penny then walked over to Cindy as she asked, "Cindy, I'm sorry that you have to stay in the attic."

"Trust me, I'll manage." Cindy smiled. Then she chuckled, "I know about Jimmy's Spanish mode!"

"My what?!" Jimmy asked, confused. "You know what, I'll ask later."

But then, Sherman noticed Mabel looking sad. He walked over to comfort her. She doesn't want to part from Sherman again, not like this.

"So, about what happened 2 days ago..." Sherman said, walking towards her.

"You really hurt my feelings, Sherman." Mabel then said, forlornly.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking straight, I went too far and actually got your heart broken. And I'm sorry." Sherman said.

"I'm willing to give this relationship a second chance. How about you?" Mabel said, shaking it off as she smiles.

"Well..." Sherman grinned, then he frowned as he said, "Maybe as a friend."

"Only as a friend, Sherman Peabody?" Mabel then said.

"That's all I have to give for now." Sherman said as he stopped for a moment.

He thinks about the photo of their owner as a kid, playing with them and the other toys. His friends shouldn't be in the attic to not be played with forever. They deserve to be in the hands of another child who loves to play with toys...and would love to have Jimmy and the others as well.

"What?" Penny then said, concerned.

"They don't deserve to be in the attic, they deserve better." Sherman sighs as he frowned. Penny knew what her friend meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edmund said.

"You'll see." Sherman laughs.

Sherman grabs a pen and a sticky note. He and Penny jump onto the Attic box.

Sherman finishes up writing and he and Penny go into the box.

"So did you make sure to say goodbye to your father and Uncle?" Mrs. Cooper ask Trent as the two enter the nearly empty bedroom.

"Mom, come on, we've said goodbye like ten times already." Trent remarks as he rolls his eyes a bit. Mrs. Cooper stops as she now looks at the almost empty room. The woman is overwhelmed. It seems like yesterday that her son is a kid living in this said room...now her baby is heading off to college, starting out on a life of his own.

"Oh Trent..."

"Awww, mom, it's all right."

Mrs. Cooper hugs Trent while saying in sadness, "I know, it's just...I wish sometimes that I could always be with you."

"You will be, mom, always." Trent assures his mom as he hugs her.

As he enters the room, Trent crouches to pick up the Attic box. He stops, noticing the yellow Post-It on the box top. He opens the flaps, finding all of his Toys. He chuckles in relief.

He digs through them - pulling a few out, making sure they're all there - smiling with fondness and relief. He picks up the post-it not as he looks concerned, he looks at his toys, then again, they deserve better than the attic. They deserve to be with someone who will take care of them as much as he did.

Later in his car, Trent cruises as he looks for an address. A box with "Attic" crossed out sits in the passenger seat. The car slows, he's at...Vicki Kauaguchi's house. There's one last piece of business to take care of.

Mrs. Kauaguchi spots Trent and stood up while saying, "Trent!"

"Hey," Trent said, exiting the car as he goes through the gate to get into the front yard while holding the box.

"Wow, it's great to see you again! Look at you. You're heading off to college, right?"

"Oh yeah, right now, to be honest." Trent glances at Vicki as the shy girl stood up and hid behind Mrs. Kauaguchi, unsure of the grown-up TDI contestant. "Uh, listen, I got some toys here."

"Wow, you hear that, Vicki?" Vicki's mother ask Vicki with a smile. The girl peeks around her mother out of curiosity. Trent has some toys with him?

"Ah, so you must be Vicki, eh?" Trent asks with a smirk. He hunches down so he's eye to eye with Vicki. "The name is Trent. Someone told me how good you are with toys. Well, these are mine...but I'm going away now and won't be able to play with them anymore. So I want someone very special to play with my friends, to be their friend in order to play with them."

Vicki is uncertain but the problem of new toys has got her curiosity. Trent sat down in front of the girl as he opens the box. First off, he pulls out Cindy and Gompers, introducing them, "This is Cindy, the roughest, toughest Cowgirl. She likes critters but what the girl likes more is her best pal, Gompers!"

Trent made goat noises as Gompers then spoke as Cindy, "Yeehaa!"

"All right, here." Trent said as he hands Cindy and Gompers to Vicki. The girl looks at her mother who nods at her, saying it's okay to take the toys. She walks forward and takes Cindy and Gompers from Trent happily, smiling a bit.

Trent now takes Toothless out of the box while continuing the introduction, "This here is Toothless, the meanest, most terrifying though sometimes a bit scared, bashful yet loyal Dragon Toy who ever lived."

Trent made a monster roar as if impersonating Toothless. Vicki smiles as she takes Toothless. Now the boy takes out Gumball and Dani while saying, "Now these two are Gumball Watterson and Dani Phantom. Make sure to keep the 2 lovebirds together, because they're in love with each other."

Vicki nods as she takes Gumball and Dani. Trent now takes out Spongebob and Gene Belcher while introducing them next, "Now Spongebob? He's loyal as any sponge that you would ever want. Gene Belcher? The burgerboy can keep your money safe..." The boy put a quarter in the burgerboy bank's slot while continuing, "...but the dude is also one of the most whacked out dastardly villains ever..."

Trent now spoke in Gene Belcher's voice madly, "...the evil Dr. Burgerflop!"

Vicki smiles as she takes Spongebob and Gene Belcher, happy to have more toys and friends to play with. Trent takes out the Eds while explaining, "These three little dudes are from one weird world...Dave and Busters!"

Trent then takes out Ford, and shows Vicki the six-fingered boy. "This, is Ford, for his life, he's been taunted for his 6 fingers, but he doesn't let bother him, in fact, he's encouraged by his six fingers, and he does bold things for the greater good of humanity!"

Vicki giggles as she takes the Eds and Ford from Trent. Now the boy pulls out Jimmy Neutron while saying, "Finally, this is Jimmy Neutron, one of the coolest Boy Genius toys ever. Check this out, he can fly..." The boy made the Boy Genius toy's wings come out, "...shoots out lasers," Trent hold the laser with Jimmy Neutron's hand and 'shoots lasers' with it. "This hero is sworn to protect all worlds from the evil villain Dark Danny!"

Trent gave Jimmy Neutron to Vicki who takes him and press one of the toy's voice box buttons. The said voice box calls out in a kid's voice, "I may be small, but I have a big brain!"

Trent then gave Mabel to Vicki as he said, "And this is Mabel, the sweetest girl in Gravity falls. She'll always be there for the ones she loves, even if it means they have a shady past or did something emotionally hurtful.

After a while, Vicki smiled, happily surrounded by Trent's toys, even with 2 new ones. The boy, believing that he gave all what he himself could to the girl, said, "Promise that you will take good care of these guys. They mean a lot to me." The toys are secretly touched by what they just heard. Trent really does care for them even if he himself is grown up and moving on now.

Vicki nods a bit. Just then, her eyes widen as she looks into the box. The girl exclaims, "Hey! It's the lovely Western Couple!"

Trent looks confused upon hearing what Vicki just said then the boy looks in the box. To his surprise, Sherman and Penny are lying in there. How did those two toys get in there?

"Sherman, Penny? What are they doing in there?" Trent asks as he takes the 2 out of the box. The boy could've sworn that he himself has put the two in the College Box!

Vicki points to Sherman and Penny while quoting what the toy had said from his voice box before, "'There's a scorpion in my shoe, Mr. Peabody!"

Trent looks bewildered as he pulls Sherman's pull string. Sure enough, the voice box said, "There's a scorpion in my shoe, Mr. Peabody!"

Then, Trent pulls Penny's string and her voice box said, "I guess the world's not ready for that."

Vicki giggles as she reaches for the 2 but Trent pulls the two toys away from her. The girl looks at him in confusion and sadness. Trent looks surprised, yet, he looks at the other toys, to them it looks like they're sad, like they don't want to be away from their friend. Trent looks at his favorite toy since Kindergarten as well as Penny. He feels as if he can't part with them yet, but perhaps College is never a place for Sherman and Penny. It's time for Trent to give the two away to someone who could take care of them as he did...

Trent spoke out and said, "Now, Penny Peterson may seem like your average spoiled girl, but she's kind, and generous, and helpful. She's willing to help the ones she cares about even when the stakes are higher. Which is why Sherman's lucky to have a friend like her. Sherman, he's been my pal for as far back as I could remember. Both Penny and Sherman are brave, like a cowboy and a cowgirl should be. And kind, and smart, but the thing that makes Sherman and Penny more unique than Ford is that they'll never give up on you, ever. They'll be there for you, no matter what."

Trent then looked at Vicki and then said, "You think you can take care of them for me?"

Vicki nodded, and Trent handed the 2 toys to Vicki, the girl genlty hugs them.

Then Trent suddenly grabs Gene, as if he was playing with him again!

"Oh no! Dr. Burgerflop's attacking the CITY!" Trent playfully exclaimed.

"The ghosts are getting away! Sherman will stop em'!" Vicki exclaimed, joining in on the fun.

 _ **Country Male Singer:** When Somebody Loved me...  
Everything was Beautiful..._

The boy might as well have one last playtime with his toys before he leaves them with Vicki. __

 _Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart_ __

It felt magical for Sherman and his friends, they were being played with by the one they cared so deeply for for many years.

 _And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears  
And when he was happy, so was I..._ __

The toys couldn't show it at the moment, but they're happy inside, they were being played with for one last hurrah with Trent.

 _When He Loved Me..._

After half an hour of playtime, Trent heads to his car with a smile. Playtime was good with his old toys but it's time for him to get going. The boy turns to see Vicki standing on the porch with her toys, old and new, scattered at her. She holds Sherman and Jimmy happily while making his arm wave at Trent.

 _Through the Summer and the Fall, We've had each other that was all...  
Just he and I together, like it was meant to be..._

Trent grins sadly as he got into his car. The boy took one last look at his toys on Vicki's porch as well as Sherman and Jimmy in the girl's arms. The boy somehow believed for a long time that they can move and are keeping eye on him, and he thanks them for that...

"Thanks guys..." Trent said with a tear coming from one of his eyes. Even if his old toys now belong to Vicki, they will always be his family...always.

 _And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him..._

With that, Trent pulls away in his car, driving away from the house. Vicki giggles while saying as she plays with Sherman and Jimmy, "Kenny, look! They're playing together!"

Vicki puts Sherman and Jimmy down, running into her brother's arms. Mrs. Kawaguchi smiles while saying, "Come on, sweetie, time for us to get some lunch."

Mrs. Kawaguchi scoops up Vicki, swinging her around before the two laugh as they step into the house. Once they're gone, the toys came up before sitting up. Sherman watch as his former boy and owner drives off in his car, leaving him and the other toys behind for good.

 _And I knew that He Loved Me..._

"So long, partner." Sherman said in sadness. Jimmy put his arm around Sherman's shoulder as they and the rest of Trent's former toys watch Trent driving off forever.

Sherman has now accepted this life as a toy for Trent has now come to an end. It's time for him to be a toy for someone else. Vicki Kauaguchi's toys smile as they greet their new friends with Penny introducing everyone. _  
_  
Meanwhile, Mabel stares at the boy Sherman cared so deeply for driving off into the sunset.

"Mabel..." Sherman said, gaining Mabel's attention as the 2 leaned in for a kiss, and they kissed.

Yes, it's a brand new day for the rest of the life of the toys themselves. And it will be...a blast.


	16. Credits: We Belong Together!

**_One Year later, November 14th, 2013_**

At the daycare center, things have change for the better, with Timmy Turner gone, Tommy Pickles, Dipper and Pacifica changed the place up for the greater good of toykind, making it a great place for toys to be treated fairly and equally.

The teacher brought a box with into the Butterfly Room. Once she leaves, the box opens with new toys inside and from the front shows one who's well familiar, Dark Danny; he opens the box to look around.

The toys were greeted by their new toy friends, and a huge Tonka toy car arrived with a 70's dressed Dipper and Pacifica, with a sign that says, "Welcome to Lifetime Daycare, Now cool and groovy!"

In the Caterpillar Room, things changed even in there. Yes, the kids run wildly in there, breaking and hitting toys on stuff...but this time, the ones in there take turns in dealing with the wild children while getting fixed from any damages that they endured.

The Sandbox is no longer a prison to be used as punishment for any toys who break the rules or try to escape. Instead, toys, whenever the humans aren't looking, are now playing in it (getting rid of the 'Lincoln Logs' of course), making sandcastles, playing in made-shift jungle gyms, etc.

Dexter was keeping a vigilant watch over the daycare center, hoping to keep bad toys out of everyone's hair, and the toys have never slept so well in years.

Even Pinky and the Brain are reformed as well.

One day, the kids came into the Butterfly Room for another day at daycare. They put their things away along with Vicki who puts her backpack away in her cubby before heading off.

As the kids leave, Squidward came out of hiding, smiling as he puts a note in Vicki's backpack. Dipper and Pacifca has learnt where their friends are now at and want to tell them at how's everything at the daycare now.

A while later in Vicki's room, the toys are watching as Sherman reads the note, "'Well, I guess it's safe to say that Lifetime is full of Life once more! We are hoping to hear from you soon and are all super excited about your new home! Hugs and kisses to everyone!'"

"Awww, how sweet," Penny said with a smile. The toys are relieved to know that the daycare is now changed into a safe and happy environment place for both humans and toys alike.

"Plus, that Pacifica has nice handwriting." Jimmy said with a smile at the handwriting in the note.

"Uh, Jimmy; Pacifica didn't write this." Cindy said sheepishly as she points at the signature at the end of the note. Sure enough, the note itself was written and made by...Dipper?!

The toys cringe, looking uneasily at the whole thing. Wolfgang, Gumball, Edmund and Helga chuckled at this.

That night, Cindy #2 and Stinky laugh happily as they play a video game on the computer like mad.

"Grab the sword!" Stinky exclaimed to Cindy #2 as the video game goes on.

"Triple bonus!" Cindy #2 laughs happily. She is loving playing this game with her new best friend and probably more.

"Look out!"

"We got the cloak of darkness! Run, run!"

"My arms, they aren't fast enough!" Stinky exclaimed frantically as he continues playing the video game. The toy dragon is trying his best to control his own character.

"Let me do this!" Cindy #2 exclaimed as she got under Stinky to control both his character and her own at the same time. "Okay, this is it, this is it!"

The video game came to one big climax as an electronic explosion is heard from the video game. Cindy #2 and Stinky look excited. They have won!

"All right," Cindy #2 cheers wildly.

"We did it!" Toothless exclaimed in agreement.

"High five," Cindy #2 reach out her hand in an attempt to high five Toothless, though the way that the two are positioned on the keyboard are making it difficult to do so. "Wait, hang on."

The two toys grunt as they try their best to high five one another. Eventually Stinky high-fived Cindy #2 at last; this is one great and perfect friendship that the two has got here.

Betty is now seen leading Sherman's group to a wall where Vicki puts up drawings of her toys. The doll smiles while saying, "Guess what? It's official, guys! You all made the wall!"

"Wow, look at this!" Sherman exclaimed eagerly as he grins at the drawings, including one of his own.

"Jumpin' Jellyfish!" Spongebob exclaimed happily.

"Hey, there's a drawing of me! Oh, there's one of you too, Cindy!"

"Hey Test, looking good!" Cindy remarks to Johnny as she motions to a drawing of the toy smiling.

"Right, Vicki has really got your smile." Betty said with a giggle as she, Sherman and the other toys pass Johnny.

Johnny glances at his own drawing on the wall...then smiled. This has been the first time the Russian Accented Test toy smiled in a long time.

Jimmy is helping Cindy #2 work on the pretend spaceship near the bed. The boy looks at it while saying, "Well, detached wing. Cosmetic damage; nothing a little duct tape can't mix."

Unknown to Jimmy, Cindy and Gompers are nearby a radio, smirking mischievously. The girl signals to the horse who presses the play button.

Just then Salsa dancing music came out of the radio. To Jimmy's confusion, his bottom begins to move as if on their own;

The Boy Genius exclaims, "Huh?"

As Cindy #2, Cindy and Gompers watch on, Jimmy yelps as his body begins to dance to the Japanese music. What's going on here? The boy dances some more, twirls a bit, then grabs Cindy, pulling her into a dip.

Jimmy chuckles sheepishly while saying, "Err, sorry, Cindy. Don't know what came over me."

Suddenly Cindy twirls Jimmy and puts him in a dip. With a seductive smile, she said, "Just go with it, Jimmy."

Jimmy grins a bit. He is not sure what's going but doesn't care anymore. Soon the Boy Genius and his girlfriend begins to dance, twirling and doing Salsa like dance moves. The other toys came onto the scene to watch as a voice from the radio begins to sing a familiar song in Spanish.

 _Voice: *Ya tienes un amigo en mí, tienes un amigo en mí._

Cuando el camino parece áspero por delante.

Y millas y millas de su cama caliente agradable, usted sólo recuerda lo que dijo su viejo compinche.

Chico, tienes a un amigo en mí.

sí, ya tienes a un amigo en mí.*

The toys watch and dance a bit to the song while Jimmy and Cindy dances to the song so gratefully and good. The two smile at one another. They are doing great at this! As the song continues on, Jimmy puts Cindy in a whirl. Sherman chuckles as he tosses a rose flower to the girl who caught it with her teeth as Mabel and Sherman joined in.

 _*Y como pasan los años, nuestra amistad nunca morirá._

Vas a ver es nuestro destino...

Ya tienes a un amigo en mí.

Ya tienes a un amigo en mí.

Ya tienes a un amigo en mí.*

The song came to an end as Jimmy and Cindy did some final dance moves before posing for the audience, smiling as the trilogy comes to an end.

 _ **The End...Oh, one more thing...**_

 _ **Cast:**_

Kyle Chandler as Sherman Peabody, Max Charles as Sherman's Pull-String Voice box

Henry Cavill as Jimmy Neutron, Utility Belt Jimmy, Debbi Derryberry as Jimmy's voice box, Juan Amador Pulido as Spanish Jimmy

Connie Britton as Penny Peterson, Ariel Winter as Penny's Pull-string voice box

Steven Colbert as Toothless

Seth MacFarlene as Gumball Watterson

Charlize Theron as Dani "Danielle" Phantom

JK Simmons as Plush Kid Stanford Pines

Patrick Warburton as Gene Belcher

Peri Giplin as Mabel Pines, Louise Belcher

Noah Schapp as Young Trent, Scott McCord as Trent

Zach Callison as Young Duncan, Drew Nelson as Teen Duncan

Rich Eisen as Steven Quartz Universe

Estelle as Garnet

Deedee Magno as Pearl

Michaela Dietz as Amethyst

Alex Garfin as Evan Worthington

Jay Cutler as Mr. Worthington

Amy Adams as Mrs. Worthington

Arleen Sorkin as Cindy Vortex

Jack Nicholson as Son Goten

Aisha Tyler as Libby Fulfax

Christ Parnell as Carl Wheezer

Billy Bob Thornton as Arnold Shortman

Deion "Primetime" Sanders as Gerald Johansen

Peyton Manning as Stinky

Danny DeVito as Sid the Snitch

Joan Cusack as Helga Pataki

Chris Berman as Harold Berman

Tobey Maguire as Edmund

Arnold Schwarzenegger as Wolfgang

Michael Ironside as Dark Danny

Alex Hirsch as Soos

Tom Brady as Dipper

Cynthia Cranz as Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Dolls

Justin Rolland as Rick Sanchez

Ben Affleck as Dexter Cavanaugh

Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star

Sylvester Stallone as Big Gino

Lisa Eldestein as Luan Loud

Dolph Lungdren as Johnny Test

Richard Horowitz as Daggett Beaver

Michael Shannon as Eustace Stritch

Rodger Bumpass as Squidwar ** _d_**


End file.
